


Notre relation privée à longue distance au lycée

by candystar510



Category: Endride (Anime)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Rape
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candystar510/pseuds/candystar510
Summary: Au lycée, Shun Asanaga, jeune adolescent de 15 ans, va faire la rencontre d'un garçon aux cheveux bleus foncé de 16 ans dont il avait déjà fait sa connaissance depuis 3 mois à Endora. Son cousin est de retour à la Surface. Série animée manga avec Endride. Yaoi. (Emilio/Shun)
Relationships: Asanaga Shun/Emilio Langheim





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Une relation entre cousins.  
> Entre eux, il y aura de la baise. (En parlant de ça, justement... Celui qui est un pro là-dessus, c'est Emilio. Faut pas juguer !  
> C'est pourquoi il y aura du yaoi, mes amis !
> 
> Meow meow !

Prologue

Cela faisait depuis des semaines que Shun Asanaga était retourné à la surface. Chez son foyer. Après la bataille finale contre le scientifique Kazunobu Asanaga qui n'était autre que son père adoptif et à la fois un meurtrier. Au fond de son être, Shun le savait. C'était lui qui avait tué le roi Alzerm, le père de son cousin Emilio et le frère de Delzaine. Le vrai père d'Emilio. Ça aussi, il le savait. D'après qu'Emilio avait tout avoué à sa mère que lui et le brun étaient cousins. Après toute cette révélation avec le passé à Endora et avoir appris de la bouche du bleuté que Delzaine était son vrai père, Shun ne savait plus où se mettre. Pour lui, ça crevait les yeux.

Tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Un cauchemar que le brun aurait du mal à s'en remettre. En gros, ça faisait 8 semaines, à voir, 3 mois. 3 mois après avoir combattu le scientifique Kazunobu à Endora et qu'il n'avait plus revu Emilio. Le prince d'Endora lui manquait. Même s'il leur arrivait parfois de se battre et se disputer pour tout et n'importe quoi. Au fond, au plus profond de lui, Shun l'aimait. Le charisme d'Emilio le fascinait. Tout comme son regard rose qu'il s'en rappelait très bien avant qu'il repart chez son foyer.

De retour à son lycée, Shun avait revu ses amis de sa classe de seconde et ses professeurs dont l'un d'entre eux lui reprochait souvent qu'il était en retard.

Au cours du temps, le brun reprit ses études après les retrouvailles au lycée, comme il avait revu sa mère au foyer qui lui manquait beaucoup.

Pourtant, sa mère était une douce personne, gentille et protectrice envers lui, même s'il n'était pas son vrai fils. Au fond de lui, Shun était trop fier de l'avoir à ses côtés, avec qui il pouvait se confier, tout comme son cousin et compagnon de voyage qui avait été sa seule famille à Endora.

La tristesse avait trop envahi le brun.

Il y a un jour, dans l'autre semaine, que le professeur du lycée fit entrer un nouvel élève dans la classe de Shun...

Voilà voilà, la fin de la prologue de ma nouvelle fic avec le manga culte de la série Endride ! A bientôt pour une nouvelle suite, tout le monde !

Coin des persos :

Shun : Merde... J'ai kiffé la prologue ! T'assures grave, beauté !

Moi : Vraiment ? Oh merci Shun !

Emilio : Putain, là, j'entre au lycée et me voilà dans la classe de Shun entouré de meufs qui flashent sur moi et de mecs qui veulent me voir mort...

Moi : Roh, arrête tes conneries, je t'en prie... Tu verras, tu vas vite t'habituer dans ce lycée avec les potes de ton cher cousin, vu le beau corps d'Apollon que t'as. C'est la secrétaire rose et gameuse expérimentée qui t'le dis, beau gosse ! *rit sadiquement sur la réaction d'Emilio*

Emilio : Secrétaire de mon cul ouais ! P'tite conne, va ! *fait un doigt d'honneur à l'auteure qui fit de même au cousin de Shun*

Moi : Bwahahaha... Ah ouais, mec ! J'oubliais... Un jour, tu sais c'que tu dois faire ? Me remercier. Bon, mes chères amis gameurs sur YouTube et auteures yaoistes sur FanFiction, si vous avez apprécié ma nouvelle fic yaoi avec le manga Endride, n'hésitez pas à lâcher vos reviews, j'vous répondrai rapidement après mon boulot gaming à la bibli (jusqu'à ce qu'Emilio va me jeter un truc en pleine gueule devant Shun qui va l'empêcher de le faire). Le premier chapitre est en cours dans l'autre semaine du mois d'octobre, avant Halloween ! Salut salut ! xD


	2. La rencontre inattendue

Salut les amis ! Voici le chapitre 1 de ma nouvelle fic yaoi Endride !

Dans ce nouveau chapitre, il va se passer qu'il y aura une rencontre inattendue et des retrouvailles entre Shun et Emilio dans la classe de seconde.

Je remercie mon adorable Tingouinou d'avoir été présente et après avoir lu ma nouvelle fic yaoi avec le manga Endride (dont j'ai trop envie de lui dire sur Levi qui sera en costume d'Halloween sexy, avec une tenue de tueur en série armé d'une tronçonneuse, pour foutre la trouille à son Eren. Y comprit Erwin en clown tueur avec une hache à la main, pour faire sursauter Armin lorsqu'il est plongé dans son ordi, haha...). Eh ouais ! La série animée manga à 24 épisodes dont je vous ai parlé avant au début de la prologue précédente.

Je sais c'que vous pensez, que c'est mal réalisé et pourtant, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour le faire, ce nouveau chapitre.

Sur ce... Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1 : La rencontre inattendue

Suite à l'arrivée du nouvel élève dans la classe de Shun, les filles avaient failli mouillé leurs culottes rien qu'en le voyant, le cœur battant la chamade. Pire, elles étaient toutes folles de lui.

Merde, même les garçons étaient sur le cul pendant quelques secondes vu que le jeune homme à la tronche d'enterrement était si beau.

Il avait les cheveux d'un bleu indigo éclatant, la même couleur des mûres ou des myrtilles que seul Shun pourrait les reconnaître.

Merde, c'est mon cousin Emilio !

Bordel...

C'était vrai que le bleuté était très beau.

Sa peau était de couleur mate. Il portait des piercings de diamants.

Shun s'en souvint très bien qu'il portait ceux d'avant lorsque lui et Emilio étaient encore à Endora, mais c'était la première fois qu'il portait des piercings qui brillaient autant.

(NDA : Je sais pas pourquoi je mets le thème sur le fait que les filles se pissent dessus quand elles voient un mec sexy tel qu'Emilio Langheim, mon Dieu… Je suis sûre et certaine qu'elles vont s'étriper pour avoir son cœur ! Par contre, ce mec n'a qu'une seule personne dans sa vie et cette personne, c'est notre héros principal de la fic et de la série Endride aux yeux améthystes.)

J'le crois pas, c'est des diamants qu'il porte ou quoi ?

Putain... Toutes les filles de seconde étaient sous le charme de ce jeune homme ténébreux, le rouge aux joues. Les garçons, eux, étaient morts de jalousie à cause du fait qu'il avait des piercings aux oreilles, les cheveux bleus foncés, des iris roses magenta et un corps parfaitement sculpté grâce aux années d'entraînements.

Carrément, ce mec était si intense avec sa tronche d'enterrement. Personne ne l'avait vu sourire, selon Shun. Le premier qui l'avait vu sourire depuis qu'il était encore avec lui à Endora et avant d'aller à la surface, c'était bien Shun. Au début, le brun n'avait jamais vu Emilio sourire, mais dans le temps, oui, il avait déjà remarqué son sourire aux lèvres. Après la bataille finale, évidemment. Qu'importe, tout s'était passé, il y a trois mois. Toute la classe le regardait et en même temps, se posait des questions sur lui. Comme sur son bracelet qu'il portait au poignet. Serait-il venu pour Shun ?

Dans la classe, on pourrait entendre des "mon Dieu, il est canon" et des "putain, il a un de ces corps" selon certains mecs et les filles de seconde.

Shun était mort de honte, plus rouge que son sweat à capuche face à tout ce brouhaha dans sa classe. Après tout, il s'agissait bien d'Emilio...

\- Bon, les enfants, annonça le professeur du lycée, je vous présente un nouvel élève qui vient tout juste d'arriver à la surface. Il intégra la classe de seconde pour commencer ses études donc, soyez gentils avec lui. Allez, à toi de te présenter à tes nouveaux camarades.

Le bleuté hocha doucement la tête au professeur qui partit s'asseoir dans son bureau et commença ses présentations :

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Emilio Langheim. J'ai 16 ans. J'ai perdu mon père, il y a sept ans. Je suis orphelin et je viens d'arriver d'Amérique. Je ne connais pas très bien le lycée, ni la ville donc, ce serait sympa à vous de m'aider. Je vous remercie à tous de m'avoir intégré, c'est un honneur pour moi de venir étudier dans votre classe.

Toute la classe de Shun était bouche bée suite à la présentation du bleuté.

\- Merci beaucoup de t'être présenté, Emilio. Tu peux aller t'installer. Ta place est à côté d'Asanaga au 4e rang. Sourit le professeur en lui montrant la place à côté de la fenêtre.

Suite à son nom, le concerné s'était réfugié sous sa capuche de son sweat, plus rouge que ce dernier, mort de honte.

Les filles fondirent sur place lorsque le bleuté partit s'asseoir dans le pupitre du 4e rang où se trouvait Shun, que le professeur du lycée lui avait montré.

Les mecs étaient encore dans une crise de jalousie envers elles, sifflant entre leurs dents, se demandant ce qui leur plaisent chez le bleuté à la tronche d'enterrement.

Apparemment, Emilio était bien monté avec ses abdos. Il avait un très bon cul aussi.

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi toutes les filles le mataient. Ces dernières avaient les pommettes empourprées.

Emilio arriva finalement à sa place en déposant son sac et sortir ses affaires de cours. Shun n'osa pas le regarder, ni lever sa tête, d'ailleurs. Ca lui foutrait un de ces tracs rien qu'en voyant son vieux compagnon de voyage et vieil ami qui lui manquait durant tous 3 derniers mois à Endora. Emilio n'avait qu'à leur dire qu'il avait un cousin ou plutôt, que Shun était son cousin depuis qu'il était qu'un bébé au royaume d'Endora, alors pourquoi ce connard ne l'avait pas avoué à toute la classe de seconde ?

Il voulait que ça soit secret pour lui, sans que personne n'apprenait au lycée qu'Emilio venait d'Endora, son royaume de naissance. Ni qu'il était prince d'Endora. Ce serait une horrible cata pour tout le lycée, même pour Shun qui aura bientôt de sérieux problèmes. Et pour couronner le tout, il aura quitté le lycée et serait revenu à Endora, séparé de Shun à tout jamais. De son cousin, sa seule famille qui lui restait.

Shun avait toujours la tête plongée sur la table, caché sous le capuche de son sweat, rouge pivoine.

Emilio était bel et bien de retour à la surface.

Le brun aux yeux améthystes n'avait pas le temps de croiser les prunelles magenta de son soi-disant cousin et vieux compagnon de voyage.

Le professeur du lycée commença son cours, Shun retira sa capuche, leva sa tête de sa table, évitant d'avoir encore une autre confrontation avec son professeur, et encore moins les emmerdes avec lui, tout ça à cause du bleuté aux piercings.

Shun suivit le cours, dans un profond silence et soupir, essayant de ne plus penser à cette rencontre inattendue dans sa classe.

Après les cours du matin, Shun vit Emilio sortir de la salle de classe pour se diriger vers la cour du lycée, un paquet de cigarettes à la main. Lorqu'il était en plein discussion avec ses amis de sa classe de seconde, il se leva de sa chaise en s'excusant auprès d'eux pour aller suivre Emilio mais malheureusement pour lui, il y avait deux filles qui étaient collées à lui comme deux sensues. A chaque bras.

Shun avait perdu l'occasion de venir le voir pour lui parler et de le serrer dans ses bras après les 3 mois passés sans se voir.

Merde, il fallait tout le temps que ces filles s'amenaient pour gâcher son meilleur moment pour être seul avec le bleuté. Pour s'expliquer sincèrement avec lui, et enfin avoir le temps pour Emilio et lui de se retrouver.

A la plus grande surprise du brun, juste sous ses yeux, Emilio libéra ses bras, s'excusant doucement auprès des filles qu'il allait sortir dehors pour fumer une clope. Celles-ci le regardèrent et partirent dans leur salle de classe, légèrement furieuses.

Emilio arriva dans la classe de Shun. Il vit ce dernier, plongé dans ses études, seul dans la salle. Ouais, il était toujours le dernier à rester, vu que ses amis et le professeur étaient sortis pour la pause de midi.

\- Shun ? L'appela-t-il doucement en s'approchant de lui.

Le concerné leva sa tête de son cahier de notes, sursauta légèrement de sa chaise lorsqu'il croisa les iris magenta du bleuté qui le fixait lorsqu'il s'était mis en face de lui. Assis sur la chaise qu'il avait pris à côté de la table où il était au début des cours.

\- Est-ce une raison de ne pas venir saluer son cousin ?

Les yeux de Shun s'arrondirent lorsqu'il entendit Emilio prononcer cette phrase.

\- Désolé, Emilio... Depuis que t'es arrivé dans ma classe, je m'attendais pas à te voir. S'excusa l'adolescent, tout embarrassé.

Le bleuté lui adressa un petit sourire en posant sa main sur celle de Shun.

L'atmosphère entre ces deux adolescents se détendit un peu. Shun avait les joues écarlates lorsque le prince d'Endora le regardait dans ses yeux améthystes, ses piercings de diamants brillaient. Il n'osa pas lui demander pourquoi il les avait changé car il craignait trop sa réaction.

\- Euh... Emilio ? Appela le brun en posant de sa main sur celle du violet.

\- Ouais ?

\- Je voulais te dire que...

\- Ouais ? Vas-y, je t'écoute. Fit Emilio en fixant son compagnon droit dans les yeux qui avait le rouge aux joues.

Soudainement, la sonnerie du lycée les fit sursauter, les ramenant directement à la réalité. Merde, et dire que j'ai loupé le déjeuner du midi, je n'aurais pas dû rester seul dans cette salle... Pensa Shun en fixant l'horloge de la salle, toujours sa main sur celle d'Emilio.

C'était foutu.

Leur conversation était belle et bien tombée à l'eau. Tout ça parce que la sonnerie les avait tous les deux interrompus.

\- Oublie, on en reparlera dés la fin des cours... Soupira Shun en entendant les pas de ses camarades venir vers la salle de cours.

\- D'accord, si tu veux.

Leurs camarades de classe de seconde arrivèrent de leur pause du midi dans la salle de classe. Emilio lâcha la main de Shun qui fit de même et retournèrent à leurs places respectives.

Le professeur du lycée arriva peu de temps pour déposer sa tasse de café sur le bureau et fit signe aux élèves de seconde qui étaient debout de s'asseoir pour commencer son cours.

\- Faut dire que là, nous avons eu chaud... Murmura Emilio à l'attention de son compagnon.

\- Ouais...

Les deux adolescents soupirèrent et reprirent la suite de leurs études chacun de leur côté en silence, sans avoir à subir la fureur de leur professeur.

Plus tard, Shun se changea dans les vestiaires du gymnase du lycée, dans l'après-midi avant les cours du soir. Il était préoccupé en ce qui concerne la conversation avec Emilio et en parlant du bleuté, il était déjà sorti des vestiaires car sûrement, il était déjà prêt. Et il était déjà à l'entraînement avec les autres garçons.

Pendant que Shun se changeait, une conservation se fit entendre dans les couloirs du gymnase.

\- T'as remarqué le beau gosse aux cheveux bleus foncé avec des piercings de diamants ? Ça se trouve qu'il n'est pas comme nous tous.

\- Carrément. Et vu le bracelet qu'il porte au poignet, ça se trouve qu'il venait d'un pays lointain et mystérieux qu'il voulait dire à personne dans le lycée.

\- Un pays lointain ? Je crois pas. S'il venait vraiment d'Amérique, je l'aurais su. Mais crois-moi, ce mec a un de ces corps. Vu son âge, je sais pas pourquoi il est dans la classe d'Asanaga.

\- Que veux-tu que j'te dise ? Il est mineur comme nous, c'est évident qu'il a 16 ans. Il ne s'intéresse à aucune fille dans sa classe, ni à aucun mec pendant que nous y sommes. Il tire sa tronche d'enterrement H24 et il pète plus haut que son derrière.

\- Ouais. Et attends une minute, il sait déclencher une bagarre au lycée, tout de même ? A ce point-là, j'ai pas tort. Ce mec a du cran pour mettre quelqu'un au tapis. Il sera capable de le niquer facilement.

\- Roh, arrête...

Le silence s'installa chez le brun aux yeux améthystes qui écoutait la conversation des élèves d'une autre classe. Putain de merde, ils parlent d'Emilio, là ? Jamais j'ai vu le prince glouque déclencher une bagarre comme ça au lycée, c'est impensable. Pensa-t-il en refermant doucement la porte des vestiaires.

Après avoir vêtu ses vêtements de sport, il sortit pour rejoindre ses amis de sa classe au terrain de foot. Même Emilio était là. Ce dernier jouait avec tant de classe tellement il était doué. Il était en sueur. Son t-shirt était mouillé à cause du fait qu'il avait joué comme un pro. C'était vraiment un beau spectacle sous les yeux de Shun qui voyait ses abdos sous son haut mouillé.

Mon Dieu... Ce qu'il peut être sexy quand il joue au foot...

Le brun s'enfouit la tête entre ses mains suite à ce beau corps de rêve qu'offrait Emilio. Ouais, il était putain de parfait. Il n'avait rien à dire là-dessus. Il était comme fasciné. Fasciné par son allure avec sa manière de jouer,tout comme son charisme.

Oh, par contre...

Merde ! Il y avait des filles de seconde, première et terminales qui poussaient des cris d'encouragement sur les bancs de la gymnase.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles foutent là, celles-là ? Pensa Shun en retournant vers elles et en grinçant des dents.

Notre beau brun était en effet vert de jalousie parce que ces filles étaient dans l'encouragement total envers Emilio. Par contre, tout s'expliquait pourquoi elles étaient venue au gymnase après les cours du matin. Pour Emilio, c'était logique. Pour se disputer pour lui et avoir son coeur. Ce qui foutait une très longue jalousie à Shun.

Ouais, c'était ça.

Shun était mort de jalousie parce qu'une autre fille s'approchait trop de son compagnon de voyage avec qui il se sentait en contact depuis 3 mois dont il voulait protéger.

Il était hors de question pour le brun de laisser une allumeuse telle que cette fille s'approcher trop près d'Emilio.

Heureusement qu'il ne voulait pas provoquer les emmerdes avec une fille qui est de sa classe ou d'une autre classe devant lui. Emilio méritait bien mieux que cette garce, cette fille superficielle, cette idiote même !

Shun rejoint ses amis et joua de son mieux au foot avec eux, après avoir remplacé un de ses amis qui était tout essoufflé à cause de l'entraînement au foot qu'il avait subi.

Les jours passaient si bien qu'après l'entraînement au gymnase, Shun enleva ses vêtements de sport puis partit vers les douches. L'eau qu'il alluma coulait abondamment sur son corps couvert de boue à cause de l'entraînement et une cicatrice sur son épaule qui avait daté de 3 mois et qui était le souvenir d'Endora. Certes, l'eau était tiède mais se lava tout de même.

Après s'être lavé, Shun se sécha et se rhabilla avant de partir au dernier cours du soir, l'esprit pensif.

Et voilà pour le chapitre 1 de la fic Notre relation privée à longue distance au lycée.

Coin des persos :

Shun : Eh ben, la beauté... J'ai adoré ce nouveau chapitre ! Tu t'es bien surpassée, une fois de plus !

Moi : Oh, merci beaucoup, Shun !

Emilio : Putain, on voit mes abdos à travers mon haut !

Moi : Ouais ! T'es sexy comme ça quand t'es mouillé !

Emilio : J'te remercie, la tarée perverse ! *se tournant vers Shun avec un sourire sadique et en le portant façon princesse dans sa chambre* Viens là, mon bel ange...

Shun : *se débattit* EMILIO ! P-Pervers !

Moi : Mon Dieu, les mecs ! Alors là, Shun, t'as un bon cousin et chéri très endurant... Et parfois brutal au lit ! Voilà pourquoi le prince glouque t'a choisi comme petit-ami et mari après avoir jeté son regard sur toi, hehe... C'est certain, tu lui as déjà tapé dans l'oeil ! Sur ce, mes amis, n'hésitez pas à lâcher comme à votre habitude vos reviews, j'vous répondrai rapidement après mon boulot horror gaming pour Halloween. Le prochain chapitre sera pour bientôt et bien évidemment, il est en cours. A bientôt, mes petits lapinoux zombies !


	3. Découverte dans la salle de cours

Salut à toutes et à tous, les auteures sur FanFiction et gameurs/gameuses sur YouTube !

Me voilà de retour parmi vous ! Là, nous sommes en vacances d'Halloween et ça va presque devenir un cauchemar... Pour vous, non. Pour moi, ouais. Oh, la galère ! Par contre, je suis sûre que ça arrive à certains et certaines parmi vous !

Je remercie ma très chère Tingouinou d'avoir toujours été présente et d'avoir lu (lorsque je lui dirais ma petite idée hot sur Erwin qui va séduire son Armin sous les étoiles lors de leur dîner aux chandelles, dans leur chambre d'hôtel à 5 étoiles, après qu'il lui a offert une belle bague de fiançailles, lors de leur fête du jour de l'an !) mon chapitre que je me suis beaucoup donnée du mal à l'écrire vu que je mets trop de temps à chercher de la motivation là-dessus.

Je sais c'que vous pensez une fois de plus, chez moi, c'est la motivation à 0 après m'être réveillée vers presque 14h de l'après-midi, à cause de ce reconfinement qu'il y a aujourd'hui d'après l'allocution d'avant-hier par cet enfoiré de président !

Enfin bref... Trêve de bavardage !

On part sur une suite avec le nouveau chapitre de ma nouvelle fic yaoi Endride ! Croyez-moi, il y a du secret qui est déjà à son rendez-vous !

Chapitre 2 : Découverte dans la salle de cours

Le soir était là dans le lycée de la surface.

Emilio était parti fumer sa clope dehors avant le commencement des cours sur le toit du lycée. Les adolescents jouaient dans la cour.

Shun était à la cafétéria avec ses amis de sa classe en pleine discussion. Disons de tout et n'importe quoi, comme d'habitude.

C'était le calme total au lycée.

Au moins, c'était ce qu'on croyait...

Shun arriva au cours de 17h, essoufflé en venant de la cafétéria du lycée, et s'installa rapidement à côté de ses amis de sa classe et Emilio. Il avait de la chance d'être en avance, sans avoir à subir des reproches avec son professeur une fois de plus. Le pauvre brun, après ça, sera dans la merde totale. Le cours se passa comme à son habitude, avec les amis de la classe de Shun qui étaient dans leurs mobiles, les écouteurs aux oreilles, même les filles dont une se collait trop au bras d'Emilio qui était emmerdé. Eh ouais, pour rendre Shun jaloux à côté.

Plus tard, Shun sortit de la salle de classe à la fin des cours de l'après-midi. Il ne vit pas Emilio sortir de la salle. Il était déjà sorti depuis la sonnerie qui annonça la fin des cours après avoir rangé ses affaires dans son sac.

C'était pas le genre du bleuté de partir en sortant la salle de cours sans prévenir, d'habitude. Mais attendez. Où pouvait-il bien être, son compagnon de voyage ?

Shun prit son sac où il avait rangé ses affaires de cours de sa table et ressortit en quittant la salle de classe pour partir à la recherche d'Emilio.

Toute la soirée, il le chercha partout dans toutes les salles de classe, du 1er étage, pareil pour le 2e étage ainsi que le 3e étage, chez les terminales.

Courant dans tous les couloirs du lycée à la recherche d'Emilio, le brun s'arrêta.

Des râles et gémissements parvinrent aux oreilles de Shun, ça pouvait être la dernière salle du fond. La salle du 2e étage des premières, sans doute.

Shun descendit les escaliers et retourna dans les couloirs où il y avait les salles du 2e étage. Il entendit encore une fois des gémissements qui venaient de la salle du fond.

Merde, c'était quoi ce délire ?

Shun s'avança doucement vers la porte qui était à moitié ouverte et découvrit une étudiante qui taillait une pipe à Emilio. Une étudiante en 2e année de première qui le suçait.

Une seconde... C'était après l'amour qu'elle lui faisait ça ?!

Seigneur, le rouge montait aux joues du brun lorsqu'il voyait ce spectacle obscène tout juste devant lui.

Putain, comme c'était embarrassant de voir cette scène au lycée.

Emilio assis sur la table, sucé par cette garce qui l'utilisait comme jouet pour faire souffrir l'adolescent.

Carrément du grand délire.

Shun, abattu, s'éloigna de la porte, prit la fuite en courant vers la sortie du lycée en descendant les escaliers du 2e au 1er étage au rez-de-chaussée à tout allure.

Essoufflé, il se retrouva devant le panneau de son lycée où il s'arrêta.

Merde, Emilio et cette fille, ensemble. Et ce salaud ne m'avait rien dit ? Pourquoi, Emilio ? Et puis d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que cette idiote a de si particulier chez lui ?

Shun ne comprit plus rien après s'être posé des questions. Son coeur se mit à battre après la scène embarrassante qui lui revint en pleine figure.

Le prince d'Endora avait-il une relation avec cette fille ? Evidemment, non. Jamais Emilio tromperait son compagnon de voyage qu'il aimait depuis qu'il l'a rencontré au donjon du royaume d'Endora. C'était carrément impensable.

Shun remit sa capuche sur sa tête et continua sa marche jusqu'à chez lui en poussant un profond soupir.

Arrivé chez lui, il salua sa mère qui fit de même avec un sourire. Il arriva dans sa chambre en fermant la porte derrière lui, balança son sac par terre et se laissa tomber comme une masse sur son lit, épuisé par toute cette dure journée qu'il avait vécu au lycée. Le brun se remémora de la scène où il avait vu Emilio avec l'étudiante de 2ème année de première, pratiquement nus dans la salle de classe. L'adolescente de 2e année qui suça le membre du prince d'Endora avec autant de passion juste sous ses yeux. Shun en était mort de jalousie après les avoir vus comme ça.

\- Bon sang... Pourquoi il fallait qu'Emilio se tape cette cruche plus âgée que lui dans la classe de première ? Depuis 3 mois, je ne suis qu'un appât pour lui ou plutôt, une très vieille connaissance ?

Toujours avec ses habits sur lui, le brun mordillait l'oreiller de rage après tout cette scène obscène qu'il n'avait pas à la sortir de la tête, ou de honte plutôt...

Enfin, pourquoi diable pensait-il à ce salaud de prince d'Endora qui le faisait beaucoup souffrir depuis qu'il avait débarqué dans son lycée ? Uniquement pour se foutre de lui, peut-être devant tout le lycée. Ou devant toute sa classe.

Ce serait pas top car forcément, tous les yeux de ses camarades seront rivés sur lui.

Le pauvre Shun ne méritait pas ce qu'Emilio lui faisait, qu'il se morfonde à cause de lui, comme le bleuté lui avait foutu toute la misère à Endora avant.

Il resta un moment silencieux, l'oreiller sur le visage, cherchant une solution pour oublier cette mauvaise journée et pour s'expliquer avec Emilio seul à seul en privé dans un endroit discret du lycée.

Retirant l'oreiller de son visage, il se leva de son lit pour enlever son sweat qu'il posa sur la chaise de son bureau puis s'assit dessus et se mit à étudier après avoir sorti ses affaires de cours de son sac.

Dans un profond silence.

Au cours de ses études, Shun vit un reniflement dans son pantalon.

\- Merde, pourquoi je bande ?

Rapidement, le rouge monta aux joues du brun aux yeux améthystes qui se leva brutalement, faisant tomber sa chaise derrière lui.

\- Shun ? Que se passe-t-il là-haut ?

\- Rien, maman. J'ai juste fait tomber quelque chose de mon bureau. Ne t'en fais pas, je ramasse et je range. S'excusa le brun en attrapant la chose en question qu'il avait fait tomber au passage.

\- D'accord, sois prudent, mon chéri.

Après avoir relevé sa chaise de bureau, Shun soupira en silence.

Putain, j'ai eu chaud !

En sortant de la chambre, il partit dîner en bas avec sa mère qui le regarda comme s'il avait de la fièvre. Elle servit Shun, évitant de lui poser des questions sur son état car elle savait comment serait sa réponse.

Le dîner se passa dans le calme entre Shun et sa mère.

L'adolescent mangeait silencieusement, essayant de son mieux de cacher son érection avec ses jambes sous la table.

Après le dîner, il se leva et mit son plat dans l'évier. Il partit en direction de la salle de bain pour se déshabiller. Il enleva ses vêtements qu'il mit dans la machine à laver puis partit sous la douche en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Il alluma l'eau chaude et se mit à se laver.

Sous le jet d'eau brûlant, il pouvait voir qu'il était déjà en train de bander.

Voyant son membre, Shun avait comprit que c'était une urgence à se satisfaire. Voir même, une urgence qui était un appel au fantasme. Un fantasme à se satisfaire sur-le-champ.

Shun n'en pouvait plus de toute cette folie, alors il se mit à saisir son membre et fit des mouvements de va-et-vient.

\- Mmh... Ah...

Il ne put résister à ça. Tellement que l'envie était forte et que cette sensation qu'il put ressentir était nouveau pour lui.

Shun put sentir le liquide pré-séminal couler sur ses doigts. Il pouvait même aussi sentir une douce chaleur s'enflammer dans son bas-ventre par la même occasion.

L'image de la tête d'une personne qu'il connaissait très bien fut imprimée sur sa tête, comme lui.

Mais attendez une minute, comme qui ? Comme celle du prince d'Endora, son compagnon de voyage. Le beau Emilio Langheim. Son partenaire de 3 mois.

Prenant appui sur le mur en carrelage de la douche d'une main, évitant de ne pas tomber sur le sol, Shun, dans la passion et aussi dans l'ivresse du moment, avait fait son choix. Il décida de penser à Emilio et à son corps qu'il aimait toucher en parcourant ses doigts fins dessus, et sur ses beaux abdominaux qu'il voyait lors de l'entraînement à la gymnase, lorsqu'il jouait au football, et qu'il voulait être le premier et le seul à y toucher en prouvant aux filles au lycée et même à tout le monde qu'Emilio était à lui et à personne d'autre.

Le brun sentit qu'il allait perdre pied. Du sperme coulait déjà le long de son sexe après qu'il avait accéléré de longs mouvements de va-et-vient avec son pénis. Shun essaya de retenir ses gémissements en se mordant la lèvre sans que sa mère l'entende à côté. Il était évident qu'il avait verrouillé la porte de la salle d'eau avant de prendre sa douche.

Dans un râle de plaisir intense, Shun éjacula sur sa main.

Reprenant son souffle, il laissa l'eau chaude couler sur son fluide corporelle qui était sur la paume de sa main. Il finit de se laver en coupant l'eau, sortit de la douche et prit une serviette en l'enroulant autour de sa taille.

Après qu'il soit de la salle de bain, il se sécha et prit des vêtements dans son armoire et au passage, son portable qu'il sortit de ses affaires.

Il s'habilla et partit dans son lit, son mobile à la main.

Avant de s'endormir, Shun entendit une sonnerie provenant de son portable. Il vit un mail inconnu qui lui était destiné.

Tiens, un SMS ? Je me demande bien qui m'a envoyé ce mail ? Pensa-t-il en prenant son portable.

Il ouvrit le mail en question et il remarqua un message dont il s'agissait d'un ami mystérieux.

De : ?

A : Shun.

Salut, Shun !

J'voulais te dire que j'étais occupé parce que j'me souviens que nous n'avons pas fini notre conversation concernant nos 3 mois de retrouvailles en classe avant que les autres se pointent. Désolé d'être parti sans te prévenir, j'avais un truc à faire après les cours. T'as pas à t'inquiéter, j'viendrai pour te voir après les cours et continuer notre discussion. Tu me fais confiance ?

Mais bordel de... Mais qui ça pouvait être ? Shun n'en avait aucune idée.

Il répondit au mail à son mystérieux correspondant en mettant un "oui, toujours" puis partit se coucher.

Il s'endormit paisiblement, essayant de rêver de son ancien compagnon de voyage aux cheveux bleus foncés, son cousin d'Endora qui était sa seule famille qui lui restait et qu'il avait finalement retrouvé, le doux sourire aux lèvres.

Et voilà voilà pour le chapitre 2 de ma fic yaoi Endride... Oh putain ! Ce reconfinement est en train de me fatiguer et en même temps me tuer lentement comme mon mal de crâne ! J'peux vous le garantir, c'est comme mon corps tout entier qui me rend très faible à force que j'suis au lit !

Coin des persos :

Emilio : J'VAIS BIENTOT BAISER SHUN, J'SUIS BIEN CONTENT !

Shun : *furieux* PUTAIN ! TA GUEULE, EMILIO !

Emilio : *se tourna vers Shun* Quoi ?! Je suis bien content, je n'peux pas m'en empêcher !

Moi : *après avoir mangé un brownie* Merde... Emilio ! C'est quoi tout ce raffut ?

Shun : Monsieur le prince glouque gueule par la fenêtre de ma chambre en prouvant au monde entier qu'il va coucher avec moi !

Moi : Ouais, c'est pourquoi j'l'entends gueuler à longueur de journée, ton idiot de cousin !

Shun : C'est ça !

Emilio : *s'avançant vers Shun* Tu sais ce que je voudrais avec toi, bébé ? T'emmener avec moi dans notre piaule. Excuse-nous, très chère Sticks ! J'ai besoin de punir un certain prince qui ne voulait pas d'emmerdes avec les voisins de la Surface !

Moi : Ouais, je comprends parfaitement...

Emilio : Allez, viens là, mon coeur... *prit Shun dans ses bras en le portant façon princesse vers sa chambre*

Shun : *se débattit* Emilio !

Moi : Amuse-toi bien avec lui, Emilio ! Et profitez-en bien pendant les 4 semaines de reconfinement sans que vous vous étripez avant les fêtes de Noël ! Surtout toi, le prince glauque ! Bon, les amis, depuis que ce reconfinement a commencé aujourd'hui et qui a été une énorme tragédie et un ennui qu'on ne puisse pas permettre car demain, dans le dernier jour, c'est Halloween, j'espère que vous avez tous apprécié mon nouveau chapitre ! Je sais, il est long et j'me suis donnée trop de mal comme j'vous l'ai dit avant... Le nouveau chapitre va arriver et ce sera en décembre, avant les fêtes de Noël ! N'hésitez pas à lâcher vos reviews, ça m'ferait plaisir ! Miss la gameuse rose et secrétaire expérimentée est là pour vous servir ! Merci à tous et à toutes et joyeux Halloween, mes chatons en sucre ! Meeow ! xD


	4. Bastons et baisers

Salut, les chères yaoistes en folie !

Princesse la gameuse et secrétaire rose expérimentée est de retour mais en position de force avec un nouveau chapitre de ma nouvelle fic de la série anime manga Endride pour certaines qui connaissent et qui sont fans du couple yaoi Emilio LangheimxShun Asanaga.

Rhaah... Bordel ! Les 47 jours de reconfinement m'ont fatiguée, c'est comme remplir son ardoise de son calendrier histoire pour rejoindre le royaume des morts, sans s'en sortir vivante. Du 30 octobre au 1er décembre... Jusqu'au 15 décembre avant les fêtes de Noël, merde... A part être allongée dans mon lit depuis 47 jours jusqu'à l'aprèm, c'est trop fatiguant que tous les matins, j'me regarde dans un miroir et que j'ai une tronche à faire flipper quand j'me lève.

Vers 12h-13h que j'suis au lit avec cette migraine et que j'suis dans mon portable à écouter des musiques et en plus de ça, regarder les news sur le vaccin contre le Covid-19 qui est efficace à 95%.

Ce sera quoi le 15 décembre et 20 janvier après l'allocution de merde ? Réouverture des restos et salles de sport après le jour de l'an après les commerces qui sont déjà ouverts depuis fin novembre ? Je suis prête à parier qu'ils vont pas mettre la levée des attestations de sortie et couvre-feu car imaginez que nous allons tous nous étriper les uns après les autres en restant une heure de plus chez soi. Le gouvernement s'en branle de ça, évidemment.

(Emilio : 47 jours que t'es restée enfermée et que t'as une de ces gueules au réveil ? Ma pauvre petite, il faudrait bien te soigner !

Moi : Roh, ferme-la, le prince glouque !)

Sur ce, mes chers amies les yaoistes, voici la suite du nouveau chapitre dont il y aura du sport avec viol après la baston et baisers entre les deux princes d'Endora à la fin. Je sais ce que vous pensez, que mon chapitre est mal réalisé car j'suis en pleine recherche d'inspirations ! C'est pourquoi je kiffe la série animée manga Endride, hahaha... xD

Chapitre 3 : Baston et baisers

Ouais. Cela faisait à peu près 4 semaines qu'Emilio Langheim était de retour à Endora et avait fait sa rentrée au lycée. Peu après avoir retrouvé son compagnon de voyage qu'il l'aimait en secret. Au contraire, Shun était heureux de le revoir, vu quelques discordes qu'ils avaient provoqué entre eux et leur caractères très explosives, ils étaient genre inséparables.

Le bleuté avait un côté popularité envers les filles du lycée, et d'autre part, les garçons étaient morts de jalousie envers lui.

De toute façon, Emilio s'en foutait complètement. Il avait déjà un mec avec qui il se sentait bien et bien entendu, c'était le premier à qui il pouvait se confier.

Ça, le brun le savait très bien ! Avant, depuis qu'il était avec Emilio à Endora, il comptait beaucoup pour lui.

Shun arriva tôt au lycée pour aller s'expliquer clairement avec Emilio mais comme d'habitude, il vit cette fille le coller à son bras et l'embrasser sous ses yeux.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout encore là avec Emilio, celle-la ?

Dans un cours d'instant, Shun fit comme si il les avait pas vu et partit dans sa salle de cours. Emilio vit Shun partir à sa table pour s'asseoir, sortant ses affaires en silence.

Il s'interrogeait pourquoi son ami faisait la moue. Tout ça à cause de cette fille avec qui il traînait ? Ou peut-être à cause du fait qu'elle lui avait tapé dans l'oeil ? Shun lui en voulait apparemment tellement il était jaloux. Et il savait très bien pourquoi. L'adolescente, collée toujours à son bras, remarqua qu'Emilio avait le regard dans le vide, après qu'ils avaient marché jusqu'au couloir du 1er étage.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Emilio ? Tu te comportes étrangement.

\- Ça ne fait rien, Mika, tout va bien. Faut que j'aille en cours. Dit le concerné en se séparant de la jeune fille avant de rentrer dans la salle de cours.

\- D'accord, on se voit à midi sur le toit ?

\- Ouais mais désolé, j'ai un emploi du temps très chargé, je dois aller à l'infirmerie.

\- Ok, à plus tard. Sourit Mika en le regardant s'éloigner.

Emilio partit dans la salle de classe en s'installant à côté, laissant la jeune fille plantée dans le couloir qui tourna les talons en se dirigeant dans sa salle de classe au 2e étage.

Dans la salle de cours, l'ambiance entre Shun et Emilio était loin d'être moins olympien lorsque le brun aux yeux mauves lança discrètement un regard au bleuté qui signifiait "on parlera à midi à propos de notre discussion". Emilio prenait ce message pour un oui, et plongea ses yeux dans ses études.

Dans la pause de midi, Shun sortit de la salle de classe pour aller vers la cafétéria, en compagnie de ses amis. Emilio sortit en dernier pour aller sur le toit du lycée, pour fumer une clope. C'est pourquoi il emportait sa boîte de cigarettes et son briquet dans la poche de sa veste.

\- Salut, Emilio !

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle, il vit la jeune fille l'attendre dans le couloir du 1er étage à côté d'une autre salle de classe. Celle-ci lui prit le poignet pour le guider vers le toit du lycée.

Plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent et ce fut Emilio qui commença la conversation, tout en déserrant la poigne de Mika :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'voulais, au juste ?

\- Je voulais te dire que ça fait 2 semaines que nous avons couché ensemble dans cette salle et je voulais que nous ayons une relation sérieuse. Il y a un bout de temps, avant que je suis avec toi, je n'arrête pas de penser à mon ex-copain avec qui j'ai rompu, il y a deux ans.

Quoi ? Elle a dit qu'elle a un ex-copain dans sa vie et depuis tout ce temps, elle me collait au train depuis mon arrivée au lycée de Shun ?! Merde...

Le jeune prince d'Endora écouta le récit de l'adolescente, sans l'interrompre. Laissant ses pensées envers elle de côté.

\- Nous nous sommes disputés parce que je traîne tout le temps en boîte de strip-tease pour travailler et il disait que je vends mon corps à des hommes pervers pour de l'argent. J'avais pas le choix, je l'ai fait pour nous.

Suite au récit de Mika, Emilio était resté de marbre. Depuis sa rentrée dans le lycée, fallait-il se foutre de sa gueule ? L'endorien ne disait plus rien, il se contenta d'écouter ce que la lycéenne avait à lui dire tout en sortant sa clope et son briquet pour l'allumer sans lui adresser un seul regard. A la fin de son histoire, il se leva.

\- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, après ta rupture avec ton mec, tu t'es consolée avec moi ? Pour me séduire ? C'est ça, hein ?

\- De... De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Mika, effrayée par la réaction du bleuté qui recracha la fumée de sa clope.

\- Merde, j'arrive pas à le croire... Que j'ai été con ! Et dire que j'ai couché avec toi depuis la 2e semaine après la rentrée par erreur !

\- Oui, c'est une erreur, s'écria la lycéenne, car nous savons tous les deux que dés ton arrivée au lycée, t'es rapidement populaire et aimé par tout ce groupe de filles.

\- Je suis populaire au lycée de Shun, oui. Et t'avais pas insinué que t'étais amoureuse de moi depuis tout ce temps ? Hurla le bleuté en prenant fortement les épaules de Mika, forçant à la regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Si. Depuis à peu près 2 semaines.

Emilio se tut quelques minutes après la réponse de la jeune fille. Lâchant cette dernière qui était morte de peur, il lui tourna le dos, et fuma sa clope.

Depuis des semaines, il repensait à Shun qu'il vient juste de le retrouver et d'un côté à la pire journée au lycée lorsqu'il avait fait l'amour avec une adolescente prostituée qui s'était fait largué par son petit-ami avant de l'avoir rencontré et à la fois jeté son dévolu sur lui. Emilio était bel et bien un connard.

Il s'était mis dans la merde tout seul et d'un autre côté, il aurait dû s'expliquer seul à seul avec Shun en ce qui concernait sa relation avec cette peste de service.

Eh ouais, c'était une très grave connerie de la part du bleuté de coucher avec une lycéenne de 2e année plus âgée que lui. Vu qu'elle avait 17 ans et qu'Emilio avait 16 ans.

\- Donc... Tu as... T'as déjà quelqu'un ? Ajouta Mika, légèrement agacée.

Emilio continua de fumer devant les barres métalliques du toit, le regard rivé vers les nuages.

\- Oui.

Mika était choquée suite à la réponse du prince d'Endora. Elle fut tellement en colère qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de planter ses ongles dans sa peau.

\- Et il va falloir t'y faire, ma grande, continua le bleuté en désignant Shun qui sortait de la cafétéria, j'ai un ami que j'ai connu et que je l'ai rencontré, il y a trois mois... Et tu sais quoi ? Il m'attend dans la classe pour bosser avec lui à l'heure qu'il est. J'ai pas envie de le décevoir et encore moins de le tromper avec une autre personne.

\- Alors, tu vas me quitter pour lui ? Je croyais qu'entre nous, ça fonctionnait...

\- Avant, ouais. Mais je déteste jouer avec les sentiments des gens et encore moins avec une pétasse ! Eh ouais, je vais te quitter, bien au contraire... Merci pour ce moment magique. Salut, Mika. Répondit Emilio en s'éloignant des barres métalliques après avoir fini et jeté sa clope qu'il écrasa par terre.

Sans un mot de plus et pas même sans un regard qu'il adressa à la jeune fille qui était en colère contre le bleuté, il la laissa seule. Tournant les talons, il quitta le toit pour descendre du 3e étage jusqu'à la sortie de l'établissement pour aller vers la caféteria où Shun était déjà sorti.

Après avoir courut à l'intérieur pour récupérer son repas, il sortit pour monter au 1er étage et manger dans le couloir avant la fin de la pause de midi.

Enfin, un peu de calme ! D'un autre côté, je suis bien content de m'être débarrassé de cette prostituée...

A la fin de la pause qui avait duré 2 heures, Shun était arrivé et vit Emilio qui regardait dehors, accoudé sur le bord de la fenêtre.

\- Emilio ? L'appela-t-il doucement.

Le concerné tourna la tête dans sa direction, surpris de voir Shun en face de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? C'est déjà l'heure et on doit aller en cours.

\- T'inquiètes pas, Shun. J'arrive tout de suite. Le rassura le prince d'Endora avec un petit sourire.

Il se décolla de la fenêtre du couloir du lycée et suivit Shun vers la salle de classe pendant que les élèves rentrèrent et se déferlaient en retrouvant leurs places habituelles. Le bleuté s'installa à côté de Shun qui était dans son mobile, s'interrogeant sur le mail qui lui était destiné.

Et s'il comprit que c'était lui ? C'était évident. Bien sûr, c'était lui qui avait envoyé ce mail à son cousin l'autre soir.

Emilio se souvint très bien avant qu'ils s'étaient quitté que Shun lui avait appris comment se servir et à manier un smartphone. Dans le temps, grâce à son cousin, il avait compris la technique. Depuis que le bleuté a quitté Endora et qu'il avait emménagé dans un appartement de la Surface. Emilio sourit doucement, heureux d'avoir envoyé un message à celui qu'il l'aimait.

Il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche, après la sonnerie qui annonça le commencement des cours.

Le prof arriva, disant aux élèves de s'asseoir, ce que firent ces derniers en s'exécutant, puis commença son cours.

Dans la salle de classe, tout se passait normalement, avec le calme qui régnait.

Même entre Shun et Emilio qui ne se lancèrent pas un regard. Ce qui rendait un peu tout le monde mal à l'aise, se posant des questions sur eux.

Shun regardait discrètement Emilio lors de ses études, le sourire aux lèvres, se demandant comment il était si beau avec ses yeux fuchsia et ses cheveux bleus foncés comme les myrtilles de la forêt.

Détournant rapidement la tête, il reprit ses études sans se faire remarquer par le professeur.

Les 17h30 étaient passés lorsque la cloche annonçait la fin des cours. Shun sortit de la salle de cours après que tous les élèves soient sortis pour rentrer chez eux. Lorsqu'il mit un pied dehors dans la cour du lycée, il vit des étudiants de 1ère et Terminale qui bloquaient la sortie.

Shun était terrifié. La sueur froide coulait le long de son dos, il ne comprenait pas ce que ces brutes foutaient là.

A ce qu'on voyait, ils n'avaient pas l'air content et ils étaient armés jusqu'aux dents.

L'adolescent avait le pré-sentiment que tout cela n'annonçait rien de bon, que c'était pour lui qui étaient venus.

\- Alors, gamin, on se promène tout seul ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Et vous foutez quoi, ici ? Demanda Shun en s'éloignant de lui et des autres étudiants.

\- De la part de l'étudiante.

L'un des agresseurs finit de répondre, il s'approcha lentement de Shun qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir lorsqu'il se reçut un coup de poing de la part du plus âgé.

Se tenant la joue, le brun demanda des explications une nouvelle fois.

Il essaya de se relever mais se fit projeter par terre par l'étudiant de 3ème année, sous les yeux des autres étudiants qui étaient en plein délire, poussant des cris d'encouragement, le sourire mauvais qui se dessinait déjà sur leurs visages.

\- Argh... Arrêtez !

Shun essaya tant bien que mal de résister aux coups tandis que les adolescents continuèrent de le tabasser sans retenue lorsqu'il vit Mika apparaître sous les yeux, qui se réjouit déjà du spectacle.

\- Tiens, tiens... Qu'avons-nous là ? Serait-ce pas l'ami d'Emilio ? Dit-elle en faisant signe aux étudiants d'arrêter tout en s'approchant de Shun, lui offrant son plus beau sourire à la fois hypocrite et narquois.

Ce dernier se releva, couvert de bleus partout sur le visage, crachant du sang au passage.

\- Argh... Merde... Il se passe quoi, là ? Tu peux m'expliquer ce que foutent ces mecs-là et ce qui me veulent ?

\- Ben quoi, c'est évident, non ? Notre très chère Mika ici présente nous paie et nous a envoyé pour te donner une bonne correction. Tout ça parce que t'as volé son mec. C'est pourquoi elle nous a transmis ce message pour se débarrasser des connards dans ton genre.

L'adolescent saisit Shun brutalement par les cheveux, le forçant à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu te demandes pourquoi Mika a séduit ton cher ami aux cheveux bleus, hein ? C'est évident que cet enfoiré t'a choisi toi alors qu'il ne s'est pas intéressé à toi car tu le dégoûtes. Pire, tu l'emmerdes. T'es vraiment qu'un pauvre con, mec !

Finissant sa phrase, il lécha la blessure que Shun avait sur la joue.

Putain, c'est pas vrai... Pourquoi, Emilio ?

\- Ce que Nagumo te dit est bien vrai, Emilio joue avec toi et puis tu le sais bien, il se fout de toi par la suite.

Shun n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Qu'est-ce que cette garce avait raconté comme connerie ? Était-ce vrai ce qu'elle et ses amis avaient dit à propos d'Emilio ? Non, carrément, il n'en revenait pas.

Au fond de lui, Shun savait qu'Emilio ne l'avait jamais trompé avec une fille, ni s'être foutu de lui. Encore moins devant tout le lycée par-dessus le marché. Avant, à Endora, il savait que le bleuté l'aimait sincèrement.

Il ne disait rien, sentant la poigne de son agresseur par les cheveux.

\- Eh ben, Mika a tapé dans le mille. D'après ce qu'elle a remarqué à la fin des cours, Emilio a déjà jeté son dévolu sur toi, pas vrai ? Voilà pouquoi t'es la seule personne qu'il aime. Si tu n'étais pas dans ses pattes, rien ne serait arrivé. Peut-être que ce mec veut ton cul et qu'au final, tu lui sers plus à rien. Oh, c'est vrai... Pour te rejeter et retourner avec une autre meuf telle que Mika.

Là, c'en était trop pour Shun, il bougea sa jambe et mit un violent coup de pied bien placé dans l'entre-jambe de Nagumo qui put relâcher sa poigne.

\- Ouch ! Enfoiré ! Les mecs, choppez-le !

Les adolescents se jetèrent sur Shun et le plaquèrent par terre en bloquant ses membres, sous les yeux de Nagumo. Ce dernier lui mit un coup de poing en plein dans le ventre.

\- Nagumo ?

\- Ouais, Mika ?

\- J'ai une bonne idée, pourquoi tu ne vas pas t'amuser un peu avec lui ? Au lieu de lui mettre une bonne raclée ?

\- T'es sûre ?

\- Oui.

En regardant Shun qui était complètement amoché, il se tourna vers la jeune fille et lui répondit :

\- Pourquoi pas ?

A ces mots, Nagumo se mit sur Shun, défit la fermeture de sa veste qu'il fit retirer.

\- Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Non, arrête !

\- Je m'amuse, car t'es si intéressant. En plus, nous savons tous que t'en as envie... Fit Nagumo en léchant son oreille avant de la mordiller. Je vous le laisse chacun votre tour, les mecs.

\- Avec plaisir !

Les larmes de Shun montèrent aux yeux lorsqu'un autre étudiant lui arracha son t-shirt avec son canif, tandis que l'autre s'occupait de son pantalon que le brun aux yeux mauves se débattit comme un animal en essayant de l'empêcher de le baisser.

\- Non... S'il vous plaît... Arrêtez...

Putain, Shun ne méritait pas ça... Et encore moins d'être tabassé et violé par des étudiants de Terminale !

\- HEY !

La bande d'agresseurs se retourna et reconnut Emilio qui se tint debout après être sorti de l'établissement lors d'une discussion qu'il avait avec son professeur, le sac à la main.

\- Bande d'enfoirés ! Vous n'avez pas honte ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Shun ?

Le bleuté vit le t-shirt de Shun à moitié déchiré, et des blessures sur les côtes. Il aida Shun à se relever pour qu'il se posa sur un banc pas très loin. Posant son sac au passage, il revint vers Mika et sa bande d'agresseurs.

\- Donc, c'est toi qui a fait venir cette bande d'ordures pour faire la peau à Shun ?

\- Oui, car je suis jalouse que tu sois avec ce connard et que tu traînes tout le temps avec lui !

\- Ne lui manque pas de respect devant moi, s'il te plaît. Shun est mon ami, je le connais très bien mieux que vous tous et c'est aussi mon...

\- Ton quoi ? Ton amoureux ? Ton mec ? Rétorqua Nagumo avec un sourire mauvais qu'il lança au prince d'Endora.

Emilio ne lui répondit pas, il se contenta de serrer la mâchoire.

\- Alors là, mes potes et moi avons vu juste. Pas la peine de jouer les princes du lycée qui se croient populaire, on sait tous qu'après, tu vas te le taper alors vas-y, amuse-toi bien avec lui, enfoiré !

Suite à cette horrible menace tout droit sortie de la bouche de Nagumo, Emilio lui mit un coup de poing en plein dans son visage.

\- Ferme-la ! Je te signale que Shun est mon pote et c'est aussi mon cousin !

\- QUOI ?! S'écria les autres adolescents.

Il y avait un long silence lorsque les garçons étaient sur le cul, même Mika était restée de marbre.

\- Ton cousin ? Alors... Toi et lui, vous vous connaissez déjà ?

\- Ouais, et c'est aussi mon compagnon qui m'a toujours remonté le moral lorsqu'il est là, avec moi, et que j'ai besoin de lui. Ouais, c'est mon cousin et c'est aussi mon ami d'enfance ! C'EST COMPRIS DANS TA TETE, CONNASSE ?

A la fin de son horrible insulte, il se détourna de Mika et de sa bande de larbins qui partirent rentrer chez eux chacun de leur côté, il se tourna vers Shun assis sur le banc qui se tint les côtes.

\- Ça va ? Tu peux te lever ?

\- O... Oui. Répondit Shun qui se mit debout tout en prenant son sac.

Emilio prit son sac qu'il avait laissé à côté du brun, aida Shun à refermer sa veste puis quitta le lycée en le suivant jusqu'à chez lui.

Les deux adolescents arrivèrent dans l'appartement des Asanaga et sonnèrent et attendirent que la mère de Shun vint les ouvrir.

\- Bonsoir Makiko.

\- Bonsoir Emilio, mais quel surprise de te voir ici ! S'exclama la mère de Shun qui fut ravie de revoir le prince d'Endora devant sa maison. Mais Shun ! Que s'est-il passé ? Dit-elle en se tournant vers le brun, blessé.

\- Ce n'est rien, maman... Je me suis juste cogné dehors et heureusement qu'Emilio est là car sans son aide, je serai dans de sales draps. Mentit le concerné, gêné.

\- Hum... D'accord. Entrez et allez vous installer dans le salon, les garçons.

La mère de Shun fut un peu rassurée que son fils allait bien. Et elle devait ça grâce à l'aide d'Emilio qui était l'ange gardien du brun, toujours à la rescousse.

Makiko les fit s'installer dans la table du salon.

Elle était heureuse de revoir Emilio de retour à la Surface. Le bleuté lui raconta tous les événements qu'il avait vécu à Endora.

Après le récit d'Emilio, Shun se leva pour aller dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Emilio fit de même et s'excusa auprès de Makiko qui lui adressa un petit sourire.

Un sourire qui fit comprendre à Emilio qu'elle tenait beaucoup à son cousin même si ce n'était pas son vrai fils, tout comme il tenait beaucoup au brun.

Makiko regarda Emilio s'éloigner du salon pour aller rejoindre Shun qui n'était pas encore sorti de la salle de bain et partit dans la cuisine préparer le dîner.

Emilio entra dans la chambre et vit Shun en larmes, vêtu de son bas de jogging, torse nu avec sa serviette sur la tête. Son corps était couvert de bleus. Il vit aussi qu'il tremblait de peur, vu son angoisse depuis cet après-midi au lycée.

\- Ça va, Shun ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant de lui pour l'aider à s'essuyer les cheveux.

\- Ouais...

Shun, dans un court d'instant, serra ses poings, évitant de ne pas pleurer. Emilio mit sa main sur son visage pour essuyer ses larmes. Lui aussi était bouleversé et légèrement enragé après ce qu'il avait vu cet après-midi, ce que ces étudiants avaient osé lui faire en pleine cour du lycée.

\- Où je peux trouver la trousse de secours ?

Shun lui indiqua l'endroit du doigt pas très loin dans sa chambre.

\- Sur l'étagère.

Emilio partit vers l'étagère et attrapa la trousse de soins de Shun. Il revint vers lui avec en sortant quelques bandages et du désinfectant.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas que je m'assois ?

Shun hocha la tête de haut en bas puis laissa le prince d'Endora s'installer à côté de lui sur son lit, déposant les bandages et le désinfectant dessus. Emilio commença à soigner son cousin qui était toujours dans la mélancolie à cause du fait que Nagumo et sa bande de délinquants avaient failli le violer après l'avoir brutalisé sans aucun remord.

\- Ces enfoirés t'ont pas mal amoché. Dit le bleuté en regardant les blessures que Shun avait partout sur son corps. Dés demain, Shun, tu m'attends devant chez toi pour que je vienne te chercher et pour qu'on fasse le chemin du lycée ensemble, tu es d'accord ?

Shun ne répondit pas, il avait les joues humides et les yeux rouges à cause des larmes qu'il avait versées. Il n'avait pas le choix que d'accepter la proposition de son cousin.

\- Dis-moi, Emilio...

\- Oui ?

\- C'est vrai que tu tiens à moi et que Mika a dit que tu préfères elle que moi ?

Emilio savait que son cousin allait lui poser cette question. Il resta silencieux un moment en finissant de soigner Shun et ranger tout le matériel de soin dans la trousse.

\- Ouais. Et puis, je ne préfère pas cette pute.

Le bleuté se leva pour ranger le petit sac dans l'étagère et revint vers Shun en s'asseyant à ses côtés sur son lit.

\- Celui que je préfère et qui ne m'a presque pas fait chier depuis notre rencontre à Endora, c'est toi, Shun. Finit-il en attrapant le visage du brun aux yeux améthystes entre ses mains.

Shun releva ses yeux vers les prunelles magenta d'Emilio. Il rougit le fait qu'il lui avait dit qu'il le préférait lui que cette garce.

Le brun sentit Emilio s'approcher de lui, il se demanda pourquoi il le regardait de cette manière. Profitant de cet instant intense, Emilio posa ses lèvres sur celles de Shun. Surpris, le brun resta immobile face à ce baiser que le bleuté lui avait donné. Un baiser qui était une preuve qu'Emilio l'aimait.

Shun n'osa pas faire un mouvement, ni même se débattre. Il se laissa faire.

Il pouvait sentir son odeur myrtille sur sa peau.

Emilio mordilla la lèvre inférieure de Shun, forçant l'accès de cette dernière d'ouvrir pour passer sa langue. Celle-ci rencontra sa jumelle.

Après avoir pénétré sa langue, Emilio attira son cousin vers lui, serra sa main droite, joignant ses doigts fins aux siens. Le baiser avait un goût de myrtille, il était plus doux et même passionné qu'Emilio donnait à Shun.

Leurs langues entrèrent au contact, elles jouaient et se repoussaient entre elles. Dieu, c'était si bon.

A la fin du baiser, les deux adolescents se séparèrent tout en reprenant leurs souffles.

\- Alors, tu l'as trouvé comment ? Demanda Emilio.

\- C'était bon. Sourit le brun, le rouge monté aux joues.

Emilio sourit, prit la main de Shun dans la sienne et l'autre dans ses cheveux en les caressant et déposa un doux baiser sur son front.

\- Emilio... J'aimerais te poser une question.

\- Ouais ?

\- C'est à propos de mon mail que j'ai reçu dans mon portable, hier.

Shun se décolla d'Emilio et prit son mobile qui était sur son bureau. Il le saisit puis revint vers son cousin en lui montrant le message.

\- C'est qui qui m'a envoyé ce mail ?

Emilio déposa un baiser sur sa tempe et lui répondit en lui adressant un petit sourire :

\- Aucune importance, Shun. Là, il fait tard et il faut que je me tire. Je dois rentrer.

Aucune importance ?

Shun enfila son sweat-shirt et sortit pour raccompagner Emilio jusqu'à la porte de son foyer.

Le bleuté salua Makiko au passage et sortit dehors avec Shun qui s'arrêta après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui. Une fois dehors, Emilio se mit face à Shun en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Bon, Shun... Dit-il en le regardant dans les yeux, caressant la joue du brun avec sa main gauche.

\- Oui, Emilio ?

\- T'oublies pas ? Je serai là demain. Tu m'attends devant chez toi pour que je vienne te prendre et qu'on trace jusqu'à l'école.

\- Entendu...

Ce fut dans un sourire que les deux adolescents scellèrent leur baiser en s'enlaçant l'un contre l'autre.

\- Salut, Shun.

\- Salut, Emilio.

A la fin de leur deuxième baiser, Shun salua Emilio d'un vouvoiement de la main que le bleuté le lui rendit puis rentra chez lui pour aller dîner avec sa mère qui l'appela depuis le salon.

Après avoir mangé le délicieux dîner préparé par Makiko, il se leva pour mettre son assiette dans l'évier et partit dans sa chambre pour se déshabiller et mettre son t-shirt avant d'aller au lit. Prenant son mobile au passage, il replongea dans son lit, se félicitant intérieurement qu'Emilio l'ait embrassé. Il attrapa la couette pour se couvrir et s'endormir paisiblement, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain, Shun sortit dehors après s'être préparé et avoir pris son petit-déjeuner, le sac à dos à la main. S'adossant au mur dans le couloir à côté de la porte, il put voir dehors que le temps était magnifique. Il repensa au baiser fruité d'Emilio qui lui avait donné l'autre soir avant de se quitter. Il se souvint d'une chose qui le tracassait. Avant, lorsqu'il était sur le point de quitter Endora, son cousin allait le lui faire s'il s'en souvenait bien.

C'était trop tard.

Après avoir serré la main d'Emilio, il s'était téléporté.

Mais là, tout était différent lorsque lui et le bleuté s'étaient retrouvés. Shun posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, se souvenant toujours du baiser fruité d'Emilio. De son prince glouque qui l'aimait et qui avait en même temps pris son coeur.

\- Salut, Shun.

Le concerné se retourna et vit Emilio arriver, qui se tint en face de lui.

\- Salut, Emilio.

\- T'as l'air très matinal, aujourd'hui. Et puis, t'as la tête dans les nuages. Ce n'est pas ton habitude...

Shun rougit face à la réplique d'Emilio tout en se relevant. Face à sa réaction, le prince d'Endora eut un petit rire.

\- Ben, je...

\- Tu quoi ?

\- Et puis merde ! Je repensais à toi et au baiser que tu m'as donné hier. S'écria Shun en rougissant de plus belle. J'ai... J'ai pas à t'en vouloir pour ça.

\- Je vois. Ta mère est là ? Demanda Emilio en s'avançant vers la porte de son foyer.

\- Ouais. Pourquoi ?

\- Pour la saluer et lui dire qu'on part en cours. Il est déjà 7h du mat.

Et en se tournant vers Shun, Emilio détaillait les vêtements qu'il portait de haut en bas. Il le mitraillait du regard tout en lui adressant un sourire sadique, et pervers en même temps qui faisait un peu frisonner le brun.

\- Heureusement que t'es bien préparé pendant la veille, cher cousin.

\- Oui, et toi, t'es pas mal non plus avec le jean troué que tu portes. Et en chuchotant à l'oreille d'Emilio... Il te va à ravir de plus que moi car t'es toujours très beau.

\- Merci beaucoup.

Les deux adolescents rirent discrètement tout en s'échangeant un regard et un sourire du coin. Ensemble, ils pénétrèrent dans la résidence des Asanaga lorsque Makiko aperçut Emilio et le saluait avec un petit sourire. Doucement, elle s'approcha de lui en lui tenant la main.

\- Allons, tu fais parti de la famille après tout. Tu es mon neveu et je suis ta tante même si nous n'avons pas les liens de la famille qui relie la tienne à Endora et notre foyer. Je sais que toi et Shun êtes cousins depuis 3 mois et c'est bien évident que je t'apprécie toi et mon fils. Tu seras toujours le bienvenu chez nous, Emilio.

\- Oui, tante Makiko.

\- Bien. Bon, allons rejoindre Shun dans la cuisine prendre le petit-déjeuner. Il doit déjà nous attendre à table.

\- Oui, tu as raison.

Emilio s'exécuta et suivit la mère de Shun jusqu'à la salle à manger. Elle l'invita à s'installer à table, ce que fit le prince d'Endora à côté de Shun qui lui adressa un autre de ses sourires. La mère de Shun lui servit du café et proposa au bleuté de se servir dans la corbeille de viennoiserie qui lui disait que ça irait. La discussion à table passa normalement entre Shun et Emilio qui s'engueulaient sur le fait que le brun lui essayait d'expliquer des choses qu'il connaissait à la Surface et qu'à la fin de son explication concernant la nourriture, il s'était explosé de rire en voyant la réaction de son cousin qui fit la moue.

\- Bon, Shun... Il est temps d'y aller, on va être en retard.

\- Oui. A ce soir, Maman.

\- A ce soir. Et bonne journée, les garçons.

Profitant de piquer un pain au chocolat dans le panier au passage, Emilio entraîna Shun jusqu'à la sortie de l'appartement des Asanaga. Il salua Makiko qui alla débarrasser la table et sortit dehors avec Shun.

Les deux adolescents faisaient ensemble tout le chemin du lycée, main dans la main discrètement. Ils mangèrent ensemble le pain au chocolat d'Emilio qui proposa au brun de l'aider à le terminer. Ils coururent à toute vitesse et s'arrêtent après être arrivés devant l'école, essoufflés.

Après quelques vannes sorties par Shun, ils se décidèrent de rentrer au lycée et saluèrent les amis de Shun en chemin qui allaient monter jusqu'à leur salle de cours.

La salle de cours était ouverte et tous les élèves étaient déjà rentrés et installés, dans leurs débats. Chacun discutait avec son voisin. Ouais, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien.

Shun s'installa à sa place du 4ème rang, salua ses amis en déposant ses affaires sur son pupitre, suivi d'Emilio qui allait faire de même.

Le professeur arriva peu de temps après, disait aux élèves d'aller retourner à leurs places et commença son cours.

12h, vers la pause qui durait 1 heure, et très exactement, il était 12h30 où tout le lycée était libéré pour aller déjeuner à la caféteria ou se chercher leurs repas pour manger dans la cour de l'établissement. Les élèves de seconde sortirent de leur salle de cours pendant qu'Emilio et Shun restèrent les derniers sans bouger de leurs places en montant la garde. Selon le prince d'Endora, il semblerait que Shun voulait avoir une discussion sérieuse avec son compagnon de voyage. Evidemment car Shun attendait des explications sur le message envoyé dans son portable. Emilio en était sûr, vu que son seul cousin endorien n'était pas idiot que ça. Par contre, il y avait un doute... Comment Shun allait-il le prendre si le bleuté lui disait que c'était lui qu'il lui avait envoyé son message ? Il saurait trop comment le brun va réagir.

Doucement, Emilio se leva, emporta sa chaise avec lui et la déplaça pour se mettre en face de Shun qui avait les yeux plongés dans son mobile. Il semblait s'interroger sur ce mail en question sans y trouver de réponses.

\- Shun ? Appela le bleuté doucement.

Le concerné leva la tête et vit Emilio le regarder.

\- Tu ne viens pas manger à la cafétéria ? Demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus, la main posée sur celle de Shun qui avait le portable. Ou tu vas rester à mater le mystérieux mail qui est envoyé dans ton portable ?

\- Oh... Ne t'inquiète pas, Emilio ! Je vais venir. Sourit le brun en finissant d'écrire un message à sa mère avant de ranger son mobile.

\- Ouais mais magne-toi, s'il te plaît, j'ai faim. Je t'attends devant la porte. Finit le bleuté en se levant de sa chaise pour la ranger à sa place.

\- Ouais, t'inquiète ! J'arrive !

Shun finit rapidement d'envoyer un SMS à sa mère, rangea son portable et partit rejoindre Emilio qui s'impatienta, jouant avec son paquet de cigarettes.

Lorsque l'endorien mis un pied en dehors de la salle de classe, Emilio passa son bras autour de son épaule et déposa un baiser furtif sur le front du brun qui eut un petit rire avant d'aller dans la cour du lycée.

Arrivés à la caféteria, tous les élèves de seconde, première et terminale étaient là. Là, il y avait moins de fil d'attente, ce qui soulageait moins les princes d'Endora. Merde... D'habitude, c'était moins que ça avant leur arrivée. Les deux adolescents se mirent à faire la queue pour aller servir leurs repas et partirent s'installer à une table de la cafétéria pas très loin.

Pendant qu'ils déjeunaient en silence, Emilio vit que Shun n'était pas dans son assiette, il semblait être dans la lune depuis l'autre soir. Le brun avait les yeux plongés sur sa canette d'après ce qu'il avait remarqué. D'un autre côté, le bleuté vit qu'il était préoccupé par le mystérieux message dans son portable. Il ne comptait pas lui dire tout de suite. Il attendra dans l'après-midi pour tout lui avouer à la fin des cours, afin de lui donner rendez-vous.

Emilio s'avança doucement en posant son front sur celui de Shun et l'interrogea.

\- Il se passe quoi, Shun ? Tu sembles très préoccupé depuis ce matin.

\- Euh... Oui.

\- Si c'était pour le message envoyé dans ton portable que tu voulais me demander, je te dis que c'est sans importance.

\- Ouais, t'as raison.

\- D'ailleurs, Shun... Tu te rappelles quand tu m'as appris à magner un portable après qu'on était à la Surface et que nous avons quitté Endora ?

\- Ouais, et que tu t'es engueulé avec moi parce que je t'ai pas beaucoup expliqué sur le fait d'utiliser un portable. Ça, je m'en souviens !

\- Ouais, et qu'au final, t'as fait la moue durant toute la soirée.

Shun rit nerveusement face à la réplique de son cousin. Emilio avait foutrement raison, c'était vrai qu'il faisait la moue. Mais pas à ce point-là. Il avait un coeur dans la main. Ca le rendait presque fou d'amour, tout comme il regardait les yeux mauves de Shun.

\- C'est vrai que t'as l'air pensif.

\- Ouais...

Le prince d'Endora finit de boire le reste de sa canette d'un traite, attendit que Shun finissait la sienne tout en sortant son portable de sa poche. Il en profita pour envoyer un message rapidement à un ami et remit son portable dans la poche de son jean. Avant de sortir de la caféreria pour retourner à l'établissement du lycée, ils jetèrent leurs canettes vides à la poubelle et partirent vers la sortie.

Les deux adolescents montèrent les escaliers jusqu'au toit du 3ème étage et arrivèrent dehors pour se poser par terre, leurs dos sur les barres métalliques.

\- Wow ! Tu m'as fait monté pour qu'on voit les nuages ? Interrogea Shun, les yeux rivés vers le ciel.

\- Mika m'a montré le chemin du toit avant que je sois dans ta classe. Répondit le bleuté en jouant avec son briquet.

\- Je vois.

Le brun se tût quelques secondes et vit Emilio s'allonger, tirant une taffe sur sa clope. Ce n'était pas le cas pour Shun qui vit pour la première fois son compagnon de voyage fumer. Il put sentir le vent souffler sur ses cheveux.

\- Attends, Emilio...

\- Quoi ?

\- Laisse-moi t'aider à l'allumer, s'il te plaît.

Emilio se releva, s'adossa contre les barres et tendit son briquet à Shun pour qu'il l'alluma en couvrant le feu avec son autre main. Le bleuté le remercia en le récompensant d'un doux baiser sur son front puis remis sa cigarette dans sa bouche. Son cousin s'assit à ses côtés, déposant sa tête sur l'épaule du bleuté qui avait déjà sa main sur la sienne. Son autre main était sur les cheveux du brun lorsqu'il avait les yeux rivés vers le ciel.

Les nuages flottaient sur eux, couvrant le ciel bleu. Emilio recracha la fumée de sa clope et se tourna vers Shun qui était dans son mobile à répondre aux messages de ses amis de sa classe. Il observait les mouvements de ses doigts du coin de l'oeil pour un peu comprendre le fonctionnement de l'appareil mobile. Silencieusement, il caressa ses cheveux bruns en souriant et déposa un petit baiser dessus. Rangeant son portable dans sa poche, Shun se retourna et vit Emilio qui le fixait tendrement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Emilio ? L'interrogea-t-il en posant sa main sur le visage de son cousin.

\- Je me disais un truc... Avant qu'on descend de ce toit, j'aimerais que je prenne une photo de nous deux. Se mit à répondre le concerné qui finit sa cigarette.

\- T'es sérieux ? C'est la première fois que tu me proposes ça. D'habitude, tu ne m'as pas demandé avant qu'on soit avec ma mère après avoir quitté Endora.

\- Oui. Et figure-toi que je me suis amélioré sur la technologie grâce à toi.

Le brun rit sous la réplique du bleuté. Celle-là, il s'y attendait pas.

\- Pourquoi tu ris ?

\- Oh, pour rien. Je me rappelle que je t'ai appris comment magner un ordi portable sur mon bureau après que je t'ai appris avec le portable. Désolé, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher de rire, suite à la tronche que t'as fait à cause du fait que t'es pas capable de te servir d'un mobile.

\- C'est ça, marre-toi.

Shun vit qu'Emilio faisait la moue, car il se souvint parfaitement qu'à cause de son ordi, il s'était engueulé avec le prince d'Endora parce qu'il lui apprenait comment s'en servir et qu'au final, à se servir des contrôles du clavier lors d'un jeu flash RPG. La chance que le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus ne s'était pas sauté sur Shun pour lui refaire le portrait.

Et Emilio n'avait rien à dire là-dessus car Shun avait raison depuis le début à son sujet.

\- Bon, on l'a fait, cette photo ? Demanda-t-il en allant jeter sa cigarette à la poubelle.

\- D'accord. Rigola Shun en se relevant pour rejoindre son trognon de cousin.

Le prince d'Endora sortit son portable, attira Shun vers son torse qui se laissa faire en le regardant, le rouge aux joues. Il profita de mettre son portable en fonction appareil photo pour le déplacer en face de lui et son cousin dans ses bras. Shun passa ses bras autour du cou d'Emilio pour mieux se positionner face à la caméra. Le bleuté déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes en appuyant sur le déclencheur.

Le brun se décolla en lâchant un petit rire. Il siffla, admiratif en voyant le résultat de la photo d'Emilio.

\- Eh ben, de nous deux, t'es un parfait amateur au niveau photo. Fit-il avec un petit sourire.

\- Ouais, je sais. Tu trouves que c'est réussi ?

\- Ouais, et regarde ça. Là, c'est pas floue. Remarqua le brun en lui montrant du doigt les détails de sa photo sur l'écran.

Emilio embrassa Shun à pleine bouche qui répondit sans hésiter à son baiser langoureux en passant ses mains autour du cou de son compagnon de voyage qui l'aimait. A la fin de leur baiser, Shun rougit et lui répondit en enroulant le lacet du sweat d'Emilio autour de son doigt :

\- Il faut qu'on descend de là pour rejoindre la classe.

\- Tu as raison, allons-y. Sourit le bleuté en embrassant Shun sur la joue.

Les deux adolescents rirent discrètement de leur connerie et ensemble, ils descendirent les escaliers jusqu'au 1er étage. En chemin, ils se mirent à discuter de leurs journées qu'ils avaient passés ensemble tout en rentrant dans leur salle de cours et s'installer à leurs places. La salle de cours était moins déserte que d'habitude, les deux garçons s'en foutaient.

Au moins, Emilio et moi, nous sommes seuls pour parler... Pensa le brun en sortant son portable et ses écouteurs de sa poche qu'il posa sur son pupitre.

Pendant ce temps, Shun apprit à Emilio des autres différentes choses sur le portable à Emilio qui comprit vite le fonctionnement grâce aux explications de son cousin. Le brun fut étonné, son compagnon de voyage était doué. C'était dingue qu'un mec sexy comme Emilio apprenait vite sur les engins tactiles. Dans un cri de joie face à la réussite de son compagnon, Shun se jeta sur le bleuté et le prit dans ses bras qui était tout heureux et fier de ses conseils sur l'apprentissage du portable mobile que le brun lui avait appris.

\- Eh ben, t'apprends vite, le prince glouque ! Dit-il en lui embrassant la joue.

\- Ouais, et c'est grâce à toi. Répondit Emilio avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. La chance que j'ai un pro avec moi qui m'enseigne sur l'utilisation d'un portable tactile.

Shun rit sous le compliment du prince d'Endora et il se mit face à lui en adressant un sourire qu'Emilio le lui rendit.

\- Oui, après tout, tu sais que c'est un outil de communication. T'as pas à t'inquiéter, tu vas très vite t'habituer avec. Le rassura-t-il en passant ses mains sur le visage du bleuté tout en lui posant un doux baiser sur son front.

Emilio sourit à son compagnon et hocha la tête en allant sur son mobile. Shun fit de même en jouant à une de ses applications.

Il était 13h00 lorsque les deux adolescents virent les élèves de leur classe arriver dans leur salle pour s'installer et déposer leurs affaires en les saluant. L'un des amis de Shun arriva vers eux et les interrogea.

\- Ben, que faites-vous comme ça, les gars ?

\- A ton avis, mec ? Emilio et moi, on bosse après notre pause. Il avait besoin de moi pour que je l'aide sur certaines choses qu'il doit connaître et apprendre sur la Surface.

L'adolescent comprit le message et alla s'asseoir vers son pupitre pas très loin, laissant Shun et Emilio en pleine discussion. Le bleuté but une gorgée de sa bouteille d'eau en regardant les vidéos avec Shun qui eut un petit rire en voyant des scènes avec les chats (ouais, Shun aime beaucoup les chatons. Ce qui n'est pas le cas d'Emilio parce que lui, il n'est pas allergique aux chats et heureusement qu'il n'a pas éternué à cause des poils de chat.) qui sont obsédés par la musique électronique.

La cloche sonna et le professeur de Shun fit son entrée dans la salle de classe. Shun partit s'installer à sa place en rangeant son portable et se dépêcha de sortir ses affaires de cours. Emilio finit sa bouteille d'eau, se leva pour la jeter à la poubelle et retourna s'asseoir. Le professeur du lycée commença comme prévu son cours.

Un long silence ne durait que 3 heures pendant le cours dans la salle de classe de seconde.

Emilio suivait les cours, comme à Endora. C'était normal pour lui car il avait une éducation grâce à son père Alzerm qui le faisait entraîner tous les jours au jardin du château d'Endora. Evidemment, on savait tous car lui, il ne s'endormait pas. Le bleuté avait le sommeil léger, pas comme ses camarades dans la classe de Shun.

En gros, c'était le silence complet.

Il était enfin 17h00 lorsque les cours de l'après-midi étaient finis et que les classes furent libérées pour aller rentrer et quitter le lycée. Le prince d'Endora lâcha un petit rire sec lorsqu'il vit Shun s'endormir sur son pupitre après les 3 heures de cours.

\- Shun ? Appela Emilio en le secouant doucement. Réveille-toi, nous devons rentrer, il n'y aura presque personne au lycée.

\- Hmm... Déjà ? Bailla Shun en se redressant de son pupitre. Oh merde ! Il est déjà 17h ! Merci beaucoup de m'avoir fait rappeler, Emilio.

\- C'est normal. Allez, on se bouge. Il fait tard, là.

Le brun rougit puis se leva en souriant à Emilio.

\- D'accord, je vais me dépêcher.

\- Parfait, je t'attends dans le couloir. Sourit le bleuté en s'éloignant de la salle de cours.

Shun rangea ses affaires et rejoint Emilio qui était devant la fenêtre, son sac à la main. Lorsque les deux adolescents furent prêts, ils descendirent les escaliers vers la sortie en se mettant en route après avoir quitté le lycée.

En chemin vers le foyer de Shun, ils se tinrent la main en se regardant, riant discrètement de leur journée ensemble passée au lycée. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la résidence des Asanaga pour qu'Emilio se mit en face de Shun en le serrant dans ses bras. Shun fit de même en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son cousin, profitant du moment qui lui restait.

\- Shun ?

\- Oui, Emilio ?

\- Demain, je viens te chercher pour qu'on aille ensemble à notre rendez-vous. Ca te dit de passer une journée chez moi ? Comme ça, on peut profiter en même temps de notre soirée en ville.

Le brun se mit à rougit, il était surpris qu'Emilio lui faisait cette proposition.

\- Hein ? T'es sûr ? Lui demanda-t-il, embarrassé.

\- Ouais. Ça fait 1 mois que je suis arrivé dans ton lycée, comme ça faisait presque 4 mois qu'on s'est pas vu alors, c'est pourquoi je te demande ce rencard. Tu acceptes ?

Shun rougit légèrement et passa sa main sur le visage d'Emilio qui posa son regard magenta sur lui. Il l'attira vers lui avec son autre main et l'embrassa timidement. Il l'aimait tellement.

\- Oui. Oh, je te demande pardon, Emilio. J'ai été trop distant depuis ces derniers temps après que j'ai quitté Endora pour rejoindre ma mère à la maison et... Depuis que nous nous sommes vu à la Surface, tu étais de retour et je n'arrête pas de penser à toi. Répondit-il en rougissant suite à la réponse qu'il avait donné à son compagnon.

\- C'est pas grave. Je t'ai enfin retrouvé et là, je ne vais plus te lâcher. Rigola Emilio en posant un baiser sur le cou de Shun. Ni même te laisser m'échapper. Finit-il avec un autre baiser sur sa tempe.

\- Emilio...

Après le sourire sadique qu'Emilio lança au brun, les deux adolescents s'embrassèrent langoureusement en s'enlaçant tendrement l'un contre l'autre.

\- Dans ce cas, demain, je viendrai te prendre à 12h.

\- Oui. En plus, nous n'avons pas école, samedi et... Je t'attendrai après que je sois sorti de chez moi.

Emilio lui sourit et prit son cousin dans ses bras, caressant tendrement ses cheveux bruns. Les deux princes d'Endora se firent un dernier câlin, se séparèrent de leurs étreintes et se quittèrent en se saluant.

Il est si mignon et si gentil avec moi, mon prince glouque... Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour être le premier à gagner son coeur. Pensa Shun en rentrant dans son foyer.

Le brun salua sa mère qui avait fait le dîner, monta dans sa chambre pour se déshabiller, gardant que son t-shirt, puis redescendit pour aller dîner avec Makiko qui l'appela depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

Pendant qu'ils mangèrent, Shun entama une conversation avec sa mère.

\- Maman ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu fais quoi, demain ?

\- Je pars travailler et je finis tard à 20h. Et toi ?

\- Cet après-midi, je sors. Je pars avec Emilio pour qu'on parle seul à seul de nos retrouvailles depuis qu'il est venu à la Surface. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste pour discuter et passer une journée entre cousins.

La mère de Shun sourit en lâchant un petit rire. Elle avait deviné que son fils, depuis qu'il était à Endora avec Emilio, tenait beaucoup à lui. D'un côté, elle avait toujours su qu'il aimait son cousin plus de tout, même si c'est son neveu et qui est la seule famille qui lui restait. C'était vrai que Shun avait un copain aussi sexy qu'Emilio. D'ailleurs, ça ne regardait que lui. Il avait au moins le droit d'avoir une relation intime avec le bleuté, non ?

Le brun aux yeux améthystes finit de manger et se leva en quittant la table de la salle à manger.

\- Bonne nuit, maman. Fit-il avant de monter les escaliers.

\- Bonne nuit, Shun.

Le brun partit en direction de la salle de bain, se déshabilla et prit une douche tiède. Il se lava le corps qui était couvert de bleus qui ont été fait par ces délinquants de 3ème année dont ces dernières commençaient à guérir.

Après avoir fini de se laver, Shun se sécha et s'habilla pour aller dans sa chambre puis rejoindre son lit douillet. Il attrapa son portable qu'il sortit de son sac et le mit à côté de son oreiller avec ses écouteurs.

Le brun s'allongea dans son lit et s'endormit paisiblement en pensant aux moments de la journée d'après-midi qu'il avait passé avec Emilio.

Son esprit occupé par lui.

Son cousin qui était sa seule famille à Endora, son fidèle compagnon et...

Son nouveau petit-ami qui était aux yeux de Shun, putain de sexy.

Fin du chapitre 3, tout le monde ! Putain, c'était long... Et je peux le garantir que ça fait 47 jours que je l'ai écrit. Mes doigts sont bel et bien en feu vu tout le boulot que j'ai fait.

Coin des persos :

Shun : Oh merde ! Alors là, beauté... T'as pas mal assuré ! *excité après avoir lu le nouveau chapitre*

Moi : Je te remercie beaucoup, Shun ! Ah fais chier, mon corps a du mal à bouger pendant ce reconfinement à la con ! Et remarque, je me suis levée vers les 13-14h avec une migraine pas possible.

Shun : Ma pauvre petite, ça, ça peut se comprendre... Moi, j'ai failli buter mon Emilio parce que je me suis encore emmerdé avec lui.

Moi : Oui... La chance que tu l'as pas envoyé à l'hosto une fois de plus.

Emilio : Putain ! C'est vrai que je prends soin de Shun dans ce chapitre. Je suis un bon cousin et un bon mec pour lui. *rire sadique*

Moi : Ouais ! Vivement que nous allons être à Noël dans l'avant-dernière semaine !

Emilio : Ouais ! Shun ? On y va, mon coeur ! *prit Shun dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans sa chambre*

Shun : Emilio ! *se débattit*

Moi : Oh ouais ! Amusez-vous bien, les mecs ! Bon, mes chères auteures... Oh, c'est vrai que le reconfinement est très invivable pour nous tous qu'on a failli se faire étriper. Là, c'est le nouveau chapitre réalisé avec la nouvelle fic de la série animée manga dont tout le monde est fan normalement, avec la série Endride dont ça va être dans nos coeurs. (Je proposerai pour Endride 2021 en l'honneur de nos deux princes d'Endora Emilio Langheim, le prince glouque aux cheveux bleus myrtille et Shun Asanaga. Pour plus de délires !) A toutes les fans de cette série ici présentes qui craquent sur le meilleur perso avec un charisme de ouf. Sur ce... N'hésitez pas à envoyez des reviews. Le nouveau chapitre va arriver bientôt ! Sayonara meow !


	5. Journée entre cousins et révélation

Yooooooooooooooooo !

Quoi d'neuf, les lapinoux ?

Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre de ma nouvelle fic de la série animée Endride. Et avec le couple yaoi dont toutes les fans raffolent, avec EmilioxShun. Grrr grrrr ! 3

Entre les princes d'Endora, sans me vanter, c'est putain de chaud bouillant.

Par contre, il y aura encore du chaud bouillant lorsqu'il y aura une belle nuit d'amour, dans un prochain chapitre qui sera plus ou moins long.

Ah ouais ! J'y pense... Je remercie ma chère Tingouinou qui, encore une fois, a apprécié le nouveau chapitre de ma nouvelle fic yaoi Endride avec nos deux princes d'Endora. Pour la série animée Endride 2021 où on verra des nouveaux artistes qui seront nos invités sur les 4 secteurs qui nous servent de sites : Deviantart, Inkbunny, E-Hentai et Instagram. Même sur Twitter car on a besoin de renforts là-bas !

Bon, allez... Trève de bavardage. C'est parti !

Chapitre 4 : Journée entre cousins et révélation

Shun était adossé au mur sous la fenêtre face à la porte de l'appartement des Asanaga depuis 11h après le petit déjeuner qu'il avait pris avec sa mère, à attendre Emilio. Ouais, il était 11h pile du matin. Il n'était pas encore 12h de l'après-midi. Le brun mordit dans le croissant qu'il venait de prendre dans le panier de viennoiseries. C'était le deuxième qu'il venait de prendre ce matin après le café. C'était compréhensible pour le brun aux yeux améthystes vu qu'il en avait pris deux car il s'était levé après un rêve érotique avec son amoureux secret, celui qu'il l'aimait et qui avait jeté son dévolu sur lui. Honnêtement, c'était depuis leur rencontre à Endora qu'Emilio lui avait fait ça. Le brun aux yeux améthystes sortit son portable de sa poche et ouvrit sa boîte de réception pour consulter ses mails. Aucun nouveau message de la part de son admirateur secret.

Ce qui rendait le brun curieux, apparemment. Euh... Une petite seconde. Son admirateur secret pourrait-il être... ? Emilio lui avait promis de tout lui expliquer lorsqu'ils seront tous les deux chez lui. Après tout, Shun l'aimait et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il avait une confiance aveugle envers le prince d'Endora. Toujours le brun lui fera confiance. C'était son compagnon de voyage et à la fois son mec. Les écouteurs aux oreilles, plongé dans sa musique (ce qu'il écoute, c'est Sugar Rush by Virtual Riot) qu'il écoutait dans son mobile, il leva la tête vers le ciel en soupirant.

Plus Shun pensait au prince d'Endora, plus il l'aimait.

Son cœur n'appartient qu'à son seul amant, son homme aux cheveux myrtille.

\- Shun ? Appela une voix familière qui sortit de l'appartement.

L'émotion que le concerné ressentait pour Emilio le ramena directement à la réalité lorsqu'il vit sa mère fermer la porte et venir devant lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu attends Emilio ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

\- Oui. Répondit le brun en retirant ses écouteurs de ses oreilles.

\- Tu sais, j'ai très bien vu avant comment tu regardais Emilio après que vous êtes venus à la Surface. Il te plaît, au moins ? Fit la mère de Shun en lui faisant des sous-entendus sur le prince d'Endora.

Le brun était plus rouge que son sweat face à cette question.

\- Roh... Arrête, maman ! Ça ne regarde que moi.

Makiko rit doucement et partit à son travail, laissant son fils réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire avec Emilio une fois qu'il sera seul avec lui. A ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il passerait une magnifique journée en sa compagnie. Le brun remit ses écouteurs aux oreilles. Il patienta donc en levant ses yeux vers le ciel nuagé. En écoutant son clip favori, il ne put entendre l'élu de son coeur arriver et se placer à ses côtés.

\- Salut, Shun.

Le concerné tourna la tête dans sa direction et fut surpris de voir Emilio devant lui qu'il avait failli s'étouffer avec son croissant.

\- Oh ! Salut, Emilio.

Le prince d'Endora sourit en voyant le brun rougir légèrement qui se leva.

\- Eh ben... Une fois de plus, tu t'es bien préparé. Dit-il en détaillant les vêtements de Shun du regard.

\- Oui. Toi aussi, mon prince glouque, t'es toujours aussi beau avec ce blouson qui te va à ravir. Lança le brun en plongeant son regard améthyste vers les yeux magenta de son homme.

\- Merci beaucoup pour ce compliment, mon ange. C'est toi qui est très beau avec ce nouveau sweat à capuche et ce jean qui moule bien ton derrière.

Shun rit à ce compliment que lui faisait Emilio et, timidement, il embrassa son homme sur la joue.

\- Tu l'es de plus que moi, mon tigre.

\- Non, c'est toi.

Suite à leur petite conversation, les deux adolescents se mirent aussitôt à rire de bon coeur. Emilio profita de finir le croissant que Shun avait à la main, prit son autre main dans la sienne et l'entraîna dehors.

Dans la ville de la Surface, les deux princes d'Endora s'amusaient comme des gamins dans un parc tout près d'ici. Ils allèrent au centre commercial pour visiter les boutiques qu'ils étaient avant. Ils partirent manger au restaurant de la Surface, rigolant sur les conneries que Shun sortait à propos de son lycée.

Ils sortirent du restaurant pour aller vers la salle d'arcade de la Surface, l'endroit favori de Shun.

(NDLA : La salle d'arcade, c'est lorsque Shun squatte là-bas après ses études au lycée et même pendant les vacances scolaires tant qu'on y est, seul ou dés fois avec ses potes.)

Les deux adolescents, main dans la main, se jaugèrent du regard puis se mirent à jouer chacun de leur côté. Shun apprit à Emilio les contrôles de la manette comme l'autre fois avec son ordinateur portable qui comprit très vite le fonctionnement de celle-ci. Après s'être amusés longtemps dans les machines de la salle d'arcade, les deux adolescents sortirent pour s'installer sur le banc du centre commercial de la Surface. Il était 15h lorsqu'Emilio sortait son portable après l'avoir remarqué. Là, ça faisait 4 heures que lui et son cousin étaient au centre commercial de la Surface, quand même... Le bleuté vit une superette pas très loin, ce qui lui faisait penser qu'il devrait aller remplir le frigo de son appartement.

Il demanda à Shun s'il voulait quelque chose.

\- Ça te dit qu'on se prend des glaces à la supérette ?

\- Bien sûr.

Le sourire d'Emilio se dessina sur ses lèvres après la réponse de son amant aux cheveux bruns.

\- Tu prends quel parfum ? Lui demanda-t-il en se levant du banc.

\- Chocolat-vanille. Répondit Shun, le rouge aux joues.

\- Parfait, mon cœur. Allons-y.

Ils partirent ensemble à la supérette s'en acheter et sortirent, le sourire aux lèvres. En fin de journée d'après-midi à la ville de la Surface, les deux garçons arrivèrent à l'appartement d'Emilio. Shun était si émerveillé par tant de décorations à l'intérieur. Son amoureux aux cheveux bleus foncé l'invita à entrer pendant qu'il rangeait les courses dans la cuisine.

\- C'est ici que tu habites ? Demanda-t-il, frustré.

\- Ouaip.

Shun, le rouge aux joues, lâcha un petit rire. Il put entendre un miaulement provenant de la salle à manger.

\- Et t'as un chat chez toi ? Comment ça se fait ? Demanda-t-il en voyant l'animal se frotter à sa jambe.

\- La bête s'appelle Myrtille.

Shun ne put s'empêcher de rire en caressant l'animal qui se mit à ronronner.

\- Elle est mignonne.

\- Ouais, et elle est très sage quand je sors de chez moi. Et elle ne fout aucun bordel.

\- Je vois ça. Rigola le brun en regardant la bête.

Emilio eut un petit rire en caressant l'animal qui trottait autour de lui et Shun puis continua de ranger le reste des courses dans le frigo tout en rangeant les glaces qu'il venait d'acheter avec son petit-ami au frigo. L'appartement du prince d'Endora était d'une propreté, il n'y avait aucun bordel qui traînait partout. Encore moins avec l'odeur de la pisse de chat. Emilio rejoignit Shun et l'emmena au salon en l'invitant à s'asseoir sur le canapé, après lui avoir prit la main. Il s'assit à ses côtés.

Le salon était bien rangé sous cet angle. Il y avait un grande fenêtre en verre, une TV avec un meuble et une console de jeu à côté de la Wi-Fi. Devant le canapé où s'étaient assis Shun et Emilio, il y avait une table basse en bois massif.

\- Tiens, je ne savais pas que tu avais la PS5. Fit Shun en remarquant la console avec les jeux dans la petite étagère sous la TV.

\- Ouais, je me le suis payé au magasin après ma longue journée au boulot. Répondit le prince d'Endora en se redressant sur le canapé.

Shun sourit doucement à son amant. Il sentit les lèvres d'Emilio s'écraser sur les siennes et sa langue râpeuse caresser la sienne. En silence, il s'approcha et se colla contre lui, se blottisant dans les bras de son homme.

\- Emilio ?

\- Oui, mon tendre amour ? Répondit Emilio en caressant les cheveux de Shun qui s'était blotti contre son torse.

\- Maintenant que nous sommes seuls chez toi, j'aimerais qu'on parle à propos du message qui m'a été envoyé dans mon portable.

Le bleuté fut très étonné par ce que Shun avait dit. Il se redressa en se mettant face à son cousin.

\- Tu veux vraiment le savoir qui te l'a envoyé ? Demanda-t-il en lui prenant ses mains.

\- Oui, s'il te plaît.

Sentant l'inquiétude qui prenait place chez son amoureux, Emilio le fixa de ses yeux magenta et tout doucement, il l'embrassa. Après tout, il devait à Shun des explications puisque c'était son cousin et son amant.

\- C'était moi.

Le silence s'était installé lorsque Shun ne disait rien, il vit la main d'Emilio posée sur la sienne. Croisant le regard rose magenta de celui qu'il l'aimait depuis leur rencontre à Endora, le brun ne put se résoudre à le laisser comme ça.

\- Depuis que nous étions arrivé à la Surface, j'avais demandé à ta mère tes coordonnées avant d'aller voir Kazunobu. Expliqua calmement le bleuté en tenant la main de Shun. Je l'ai enregistré dans ton mobile après avoir quitté Endora et m'installer ici. Après notre visite chez ton père, j'avais avoué à Makiko que toi et moi, nous étions cousins et après mon histoire sur notre famille royale d'Endora, tu étais dans ta chambre. Je sais ce que tu vas me reprocher après t'avoir expliqué tout ça, tu vas m'en vouloir et que tu vas me repousser à cause du fait que j'ai demandé ton numéro à ta mère. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir comme avant. J'ai toujours pensé à toi depuis que je suis à Endora. J'ai pas pu mentir à Demettrio et aux membres d'Ignaz sur notre relation à distance. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de craquer et à t'embrasser car après ça, je suis sûr que tu vas me détester en retour.

Shun était surpris de ce que venait de dire Emilio. Son amant aux cheveux bleus avait toujours des sentiments envers lui, c'était réciproque. Il passa sa main sur le visage de l'homme qu'il l'aimait plus et avec son autre main, il l'attira vers lui en posant son front contre le sien.

\- Emilio... Jamais je vais te détester, au contraire. C'est très sympa que tu penses à moi et que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. En plus, t'as toujours été important pour moi. Je... Je t'ai toujours apprécié comme un ami même si t'es mon cousin.

Emilio fut très surpris de la réponse de celui qui faisait battre son coeur. Il approcha son visage sur celui de Shun et l'embrassa langoureusement.

\- Merci, Shun. Tu es aussi important pour moi. Dit-il en embrassant le compagnon de voyage sur son front.

Le prince d'Endora le serra dans ses bras en l'embrassant, Shun répondit à son baiser sans hésiter en passant ses bras autour de son dos. Il était content d'être aux côtés d'Emilio. Avec lui, il voulait tout oublier, le fait que ces pourritures de Terminale avaient tenté d'abuser de lui. Emilio l'avait sauvé et soigné chez lui. Et le brun lui devait bien ça, évidemment.

Une larme discrète coulait sur la joue du bleuté.

Shun passa sa main dessus pour l'essuyer, rassurant son cousin que tout allait bien et qu'il sera toujours à ses côtés. Emilio l'embrassa à pleine bouche et se leva du canapé.

\- Je vais aller chercher les glaces dans le congélo, elles doivent déjà être gelées depuis une heure. Dit-il en allant dans la cuisine.

\- D'accord, je vais rester là. Sourit le brun aux yeux mauves en caressant le chat qui ronronnait sur ses genoux.

Emilio revint vers son amant après être sorti de la cuisine, il lui tendit sa glace avec son parfum préféré et s'installa à ses côtés, caressant son chat au passage qui s'était endormi sur les genoux de Shun. Ils terminent leurs glaces et allèrent jouer à un des jeux sur la PS5 d'Emilio.

(NDLA : Ben ouais, Emilio a la console PS5 et c'est évident qu'il s'entraîne là-dessus.)

Les deux adolescents s'amusèrent toute la soirée dessus jusqu'à ce qu'Emilio proposa une autre partie à son chéri qui n'allait pas refuser. Après leur dernière partie et la victoire remporté par Emilio, ils furent épuisés.

\- Vraiment, Emilio... De nous deux, t'es un vrai amateur. Sourit Shun, essoufflé après la partie du jeu vidéo.

\- Je sais. Rigola le concerné en embrassant Shun qui répondit sans la moindre hésitation à son baiser.

A la fin de la phrase, ils se mirent à rire de bon coeur. Ils s'embrassèrent, se collant l'un contre l'autre, enlacés. Emilio caressa tendrement les cheveux bruns de son amour qui avait un sourire dessiné sur son visage.

\- Shun ? Appela-t-il en lui prenant la main dans la sienne.

\- Oui ? Répondit le concerné qui vit son homme s'approcher un peu plus de lui.

\- Soit le premier à venir chez moi, dans mon appartement tous les jours, s'il te plaît. Finit le bleuté en embrassant la main de son petit-ami.

Shut fut enchanté par cette requête. Il embrassa son amant sur le coin de la joue.

\- Ouais. Je viendrai te voir après le club des activités.

Les deux adolescents s'embrassèrent fougeusement et sortirent de l'appartement d'Emilio en saluant le chat qui s'était installé dans son panier. Dehors, le soir était là. Les étoiles brillaient dans la nuit. En chemin, ils marchèrent main dans la main sous les lumières des lampadaires de la ville de la Surface, se souriant l'un à l'autre. Ils furent arrivés devant l'appartement des Asanaga où ils s'enlacèrent une dernière fois. Emilio, après un dernier regard sur celui de son précieux petit-ami qu'il l'aimait, déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Shun fit une douce caresse sur son visage.

\- Bonne nuit, mon fidèle compagnion.

Emilio déposa un dernier baiser en le serrant dans ses bras avant de se séparer de son amour.

\- Bonne nuit, mon prince glouque.

Le bleuté lâcha un petit rire face au surnom que lui avait donné son amant aux yeux atméthystes et l'embrassa sur la joue. Après un petit fou rire, les deux adolescents se séparèrent et partirent rentrer chez eux chacun de son côté. Shun rentra chez lui et fut arrêté par sa mère qui était déjà rentrée de son travail et qui le salua, lui obligeant à raconter sa journée qu'il avait passé avec Emilio.

Le brun la rassura que tout s'était bien passé et qu'il allait le revoir dans l'autre après-midi. Il alla dîner dans la salle à manger avec sa mère et partit prendre une douche avant d'aller dans sa chambre.

Emilio m'avait pas dit qu'il a un chat et il devrait m'en parler avant... Sur ce, je viendrai le voir si j'ai du temps après avoir déposé mes affaires chez moi. Après tout, je lui ai dit avant de se quitter. Se dit-il en finissant de se laver et sortir de la douche.

Il se sécha, s'habilla et se mit au lit, heureux de cette brillante journée mouvementé passé en compagnie de son cousin et amoureux aux cheveux bleus, le sourire aux lèvres.

Eh ouais...

Le brun aux yeux mauves était heureux d'être avec son bleuté qui l'avait pas cessé de l'aimer et son chat qui était d'une bonne compagnie à leurs côtés.

Fin du chapitre 4, les amis ! La nouvelle année 2021 est là, on s'incline devant sa Reine !

Coin des persos :

Shun : *tout excité* Wow ! Eh ben, la beauté ! T'as pas mal assuré ! L'année 2021 a déjà débuté !

Moi : Ouais, et ce n'est que le début qui nous attend...

Shun : Ouais...

Emilio : *furax après avoir lu le nouveau chapitre* Excuse-moi, la tarée ? Ma chatte ne pisse pas dans mon appart, elle pisse et chie dehors dans sa litière !

Moi : Non mais j'le crois pas, lui... T'as foutu sa litière dans le balcon ?

Emilio : Ouais, car elle évitera de schlinguer tout l'appart à cause de sa merde.

Moi : Bonne tactique, le prince glouque !

Shun : Tu l'as dit, mon fidèle mari est intelligent. Notre minette pourra rentrer se poser avec nous, après avoir fait ses besoins dehors.

Moi : Ouais. Dis-moi, Shun. Ça s'est passé comment, ton nouvel an avec ton mari ?

Shun : Très bien. Durant la fête, Emilio s'est foutu à poil devant moi et ma fille !

Moi : Attends... Il a fait quoi, là ?

Shun : Il s'est mis à poil lors du Nouvel An.

Moi : *choquée* Oh putain ! Après, t'étais sous le choc en voyant sa bite ?

Shun : Oui... C'est pourquoi j'ai rien à refuser à mon doux chaton lorsque je le vois comme ça.*rouge comme une tomate*

Moi : Ouais, ça se comprend et là, je sais pourquoi...

Emilio : Ouais, beauté. C'est pour plaire à mon tendre mari le jour du Nouvel An que je fais ça. Pour fêter notre année 2021 chez nous, avec la chatounette à nos côtés ! *adressant un sourire pervers à Shun*

Moi : Oh... Ça prouve que t'es un meilleur époux pour ton Shun quand tu fais ça.

Emilio : Ouaip ! Allez, viens là, mon ange ! *se tourne vers Shun et le prend dans ses bras en l'emmenant dans sa chambre pour lui faire nous-savons-quoi*

Shun : Emilio ! Pervers ! *se débattit légèrement*

Moi : Oh, amusez-vous bien, les mecs et bonne année à vous deux ! Oh merde... Mes petits doigts sont en feu. Sur ce, mes chers chatons, auteures et fans de la série manga Endride, je vous souhaite aussi une bonne année 2021 ! En parlant de 2021, quelque chose me dit que ce ne sera pas prêt de s'arranger avec ce Covid-19 de merde... N'hésitez pas à envoyer vos reviews, ça me fera trop plaisir ! Encore une fois... Bonne année 2021 à tous ! Meeow !


	6. Excitation dans la salle de cours

Salut, tout le monde !

Je suis toujours sur le ring, je sais. Et la seule secrétaire qui sait comment motiver les auteurs avec un nouveau chapitre de ma fic où il y aura de l'excitation. On qualifie ça comme de la lime.

Ouais, du chaud bouillant, mes amis !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 5 : Excitation dans la salle

Shun était de retour au lycée et depuis qu'il était avec Emilio dans son appartement après leur journée d'après-midi à la ville de la Surface et la conversation qu'il avait eu avec le bleuté, tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. L'essentiel, c'est qu'il avait embrassé Emilio. Il se sentait bien, entier et heureux avec le prince d'Endora depuis 6 mois. Ouais, 6 mois, ça pouvait passer ! Selon son homme aux cheveux bleus foncé, il le désirait. Ce que Shun voulait, c'était Emilio.

Il se souvint d'un rêve très érotique qu'il avait fait la veille.

Le corps du bleuté était sur le sien, les mains qui lui caressaient son torse de façon très sensuelle. Il pouvait sentir la langue de son cousin caresser son téton et sa main caresser son membre. La langue du bleuté descendit sur ce dernier qui eut un petit gémissement. Ce qui lui donnait plus envie de l'encourager à continuer, de sentir cet organe en lui et d'aller plus loin avec lui. Il pouvait sentir son bassin frotter contre le sien, ses mains caresser ses jambes qu'il les avait écartées avant de le sucer, son regard rose magenta posé sur ses yeux améthystes. Il pouvait sentir sa peau contre la sienne lorsqu'il la toucha du bout de ses doigts. Sa langue qui quitta son membre et qui alla chercher sa jumelle qu'il mit à ouvrir la bouche, après que le bleuté lui avait demandé ce baiser torride. Il put sentir son membre gonflé s'enfoncer dans son intimité, ses coups de reins bouger en lui. Dans un soupir d'extase, le bleuté finit par jouir à l'intérieur de lui, tout comme il s'était libéré sur le torse de son prince aux cheveux bleus.

\- Hey Shun ! T'es dans la lune ? Il se passe quoi chez toi ?

Shun se fit interrompre lorsqu'il écoutait ses musiques et vit son ami de sa classe lui tapoter le dos, inquiet.

\- Ce n'est rien, Thomas, t'inquiète... Rigola-t-il en mettant sa main derrière sa tête.

Le dénommé Thomas se mit en face de Shun, exigeant une explication claire.

\- Je sais. Je suis sûre que tu craques pour le nouveau qui est dans notre classe. Le mec aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux magenta qui portait des piercings aux oreilles.

Les yeux de Shun s'arrondirent avec stupéfaction. Thomas était-il en train de parler d'Emilio Langheim, le prince sexy d'Endora ? Ouais, sans aucun doute.

\- Allez, mec... Avoue que tu lui as tapé dans l'oeil à ce beau gosse. Il te plaît, au moins ?

\- Roh... Arrête tes conneries, Emilio ne me plaît pas. On se déteste, nous sommes pas amis et il n'y a rien entre nous. Répondit Shun en mettant son visage sur son pupitre.

\- Rien entre vous, t'es sérieux ? Nous avons tous bien vu comment tu le regardais, Marco et moi. Toutes les filles veulent se le taper, je te jure. Fit Thomas en buvant une gorgée de jus de fruits dans sa bouteille.

Shun rougit rien que d'entendre le nom de son amoureux.

\- En tous cas, ta réaction envers ton chéri prouve le contraire... Lança-t-il en rigolant, face au brun qui était rouge que sa veste à capuche.

\- Bon, j'avoue. T'as raison. Fit le concerné en se redressant de son pupitre.

Il jeta un œil sur son portable. Il était exactement 11h30 et ce n'est pas encore l'heure de la pause de 12h. Shun se mit à rougit légèrement et se plongea dans ses études. Dans le début d'après-midi, le brun vit Emilio s'approcher de lui, lui disant qu'il allait sortir pour fumer une cigarette dehors avant d'aller à la cantine du lycée. Shun hocha la tête après lui avoir adressé un petit sourire en voyant son amoureux s'éloigner pour sortir de la salle de cours. En finissant d'envoyer un message à un de ses amis de sa classe, Shun sortit de la salle pour aller rejoindre Emilio qui était à la cafétéria du lycée.

Ce dernier lui fit signe de venir à sa table après qu'il prit son déjeuner. Le brun s'installa face à Emilio et les deux princes d'Endora se mirent à manger leurs repas. Ils sortirent vers 12h40 pour se diriger vers l'établissement et monter jusqu'au toit du lycée, leurs canettes à la main. Emilio s'installa sur le sol devant les fers métalliques en finissant de boire sa canette. Il la jeta un peu plus loin vers la poubelle qui était présente à côté de l'entrée du toit. Il invita Shun à s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Il sortit sa cigarette de son paquet, il l'alluma et attira son amant aux cheveux bruns vers son torse. Les deux garçons se collèrent l'un contre l'autre, plongés dans leurs portables.

\- Il est temps qu'on descend et qu'on aille en classe. Fit Shun en caressant l'avant-bras de son amant aux cheveux bleus.

\- Ouais ! Répondit le concerné en embrassant son compagnon de voyage, lui offrant un sourire doux aux lèvres.

Ils se levèrent et partirent vers la sortie du toit en se tenant la main. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle de classe du 1er étage, s'installèrent dans leurs pupitres, se mirent à discuter. Ils saluèrent leurs amis qui venaient d'entrer et s'installer dans la salle pendant leur discussion. Les 13h00 étaient arrivés où le professeur du lycée fit son entrée, disant aux élèves de seconde de rejoindre leurs places qui s'exécutèrent et commença son cours.

Ce fut la fin des cours de 17h.

Shun ne vit pas Emilio depuis qu'il était avec ses amis de sa classe en plein discussion. Il était déjà sorti après la sonnerie, ça lui arrivait souvent de s'en aller sans prévenir au brun qu'il allait rentrer. Serait-ce pour nourrir son chat qui l'attendait à son habitude lorsqu'il était rentré chez lui ? Ou pour autre chose d'autre ? Avec une fille ? Merde. Shun en était sûr, son mec allait encore le tromper avec elle pour lui foutre la misère jusqu'au bout. Mais heureusement que ce n'était pas avec une autre, ni avec l'autre pétasse de 2e année avec qui il avait cassé l'autre jour. Le brun soupira et se tourna vers ses amis, rigolant à leurs vannes qu'ils sortaient sur les débats films et jeux vidéos.

Shun sortit en dernier de la classe après son professeur et saluer ses amis pour aller rapidement rentrer chez lui et retrouver son lit douillet. En marchant dans les couloirs du lycée avec son sac à la main, il se demandait ce que foutait Emilio depuis la fin des cours.

\- Mmh... Ah... Shun...

Le concerné entendit quelqu'un gémir et murmurer son nom. Ca pouvait venir de cette salle déserte à côté. Shun en était sûr. Il s'avança vers la porte de la salle et découvrit Emilio assis sur le sol, complètement nu, le pantalon baissé jusqu'à ses jambes. Il se masturbait en prononçant son nom. Des fines pellicules de sueur tombaient sur sa peau mate. Putain, il était si beau comme ça, son amoureux aux yeux roses magenta... Si sexy. Le brun était en train de perdre son innocence ou pire, il était sur le cul pendant quelques secondes suite à ce spectacle qui s'offrait face à lui.

Son visage était rouge que sa veste.

Adossé au mur à côté de la porte de la salle, Shun regardait son pantalon, il vit qu'il bandait. En silence et regardant de gauche à droite s'il n'y avait personne qui venait dans sa direction, il ouvrit la braguette de son pantalon et en sortit son membre. Lentement, il fit de lents mouvements de va-et-viens en mettant sa main sur sa bouche, pensant au corps parfait de son amant. De son côté, Emilio accélérait ses mouvements avec son pénis, continuant de murmurer le nom de celui qu'il l'aimait en serrant les dents du mieux qu'il pouvait. Dans un court d'instant, il sentit qu'il allait perdre pied, dans un râle et un grognement bestial, il éjacula à plein fouet sur sa main.

Shun se mordit la main, venait à son tour. Après la masturbation, il vit du liquide blanchâtre sur sa main. Il sortit un mouchoir vite fait de sa poche pour nettoyer sa main et son membre avant de remonter son pantalon.

\- Je t'aime, Shun... Si seulement tu pouvais être mienne.

« Quoi ? Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Emilio disait qu'il m'aimait ? Putain, c'est pas vrai... Le prince glouque n'est pas du genre à m'aimer depuis que nous sommes à Endora. Après tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir là-bas, il me sort ça ? »

Le brun se releva, prit son sac et partit en courant vers les couloirs jusqu'à la sortie de l'établissement du lycée, sans se faire surprendre par Emilio après ce qu'il venait de voir... Et ce que le bleuté faisait dans la salle de cours.

Fin du chapitre 5, mes amis ! Oooh ouais ! Je sais, j'ai un côté sadique à faire flipper !

Coin des persos :

Shun : Oh putain... *rouge comme sa veste*

Emilio : … *fait mine de s'en foutre après avoir lu le chapitre*

Shun : Ton chapitre est pas mal, là. T'es la best !

Moi : Merci, mon cher Shun ! Dis, ton tendre mari aux cheveux bleus a encore gueulé par la fenêtre de ton appart ? Je l'entends depuis que je mange mes pâtes micro-ondables devant mon ordi.

Shun : Ouais, et il m'a convaincu de mater un film porno avec lui après ça.

Moi : Je vois.

Emilio : Ouais, ma belle ! Et aussi pour baiser avec Shun devant la télé après avoir fait sortir ma fille qui miaule sur le canapé !

Shun : Emilio ! T'es taré ! Tu la sors pas, elle reste dans son panier !

Emilio : Quoi ? Elle va nous emmerder lorsqu'on fait l'amour dans le salon avec ses miaulements.

Shun : Tu laisses la porte ouverte du salon et elle part dans un autre coin pour se poser et dormir, tigrou.

Emilio : Bonne idée, mon amour.

Moi : Très bon plan, Shun... Comme ça, toi et Emilio, vous aurez votre moment d'intimité rien qu'à vous !

Shun : Ouais.

Emilio : Dans ce chapitre, j'ai l'air d'un pervers qui a des fantasmes sexuels lorsque je mate les films pornos avant de rencontrer Shun.

Moi : Ouais !

Emilio : Je l'admets, d'un côté, je suis pas mal au lycée en me masturbant et en pensant à mon cher et meilleur mari.

Moi : Oh ouais ! *sourire sadique*

Emilio : C'est pas tout, ma chère et douce auteure, je connais un certain prince qui a besoin que je m'occupe de lui pour que je l'emmène dans notre chambre. Viens là, mon coeur ! *prit Shun dans ses bras en l'emmenant dans sa chambre pour faire nous-savons-quoi*

Shun : EMILIO ! Lâche-moi, pervers ! *se débattit*

Moi : Oooh ouais ! Amuse-toi bien avec ton cher et fidèle mari, Emilio ! Sur ce, mes amis... Avant qu'Emilio me fout un seau d'eau sur moi parce que j'ai mis une connerie dans mon Instagram sur le fait qu'il avait baisé Shun dans le jacuzzi du royaume d'Endora, n'hésitez pas à envoyer vos reviews, ça me fera trop plaisir ! Sayonara meeow meow !


	7. Sentiments révelés

Hey !

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre de ma fic Endride. Princesse la geek rose déjantée a toujours des idées à mettre à exécution. C'est après que j'étais sur le réseau social Instagram en flashant sur les photos de Vinnie et Kiro du jeu Sift Heads que ma pote sur Facebook depuis 11 ans a posté sur son profil.

Faut pas m'en vouloir, je vois ça tous les jours depuis mon époque d'ado.

Là, je suis dans une période très délicate avec ce putain de couvre-feu de 18h qui a déjà fait de ma vie un enfer de tous les jours. Allez savoir pourquoi, les amis... Ça va m'a rendue très furieuse lorsque j'ai entendu dans cette conférence donné par ce connard de gouvernement qui ramène encore sa fraise en retard tout ça pour faire chier tout le monde. 15 jours de couvre-feu, putain de merde... Je suis sûre qu'il va ajouter des jours comme avec ce putain de reconfinement de 47 jours. Vous aurez dû le voir ! Quand à la réouverture des bars, cafés, restos et salles de sport en mi-février, merde... Le gouvernement va repousser la date et faire craquer ceux qui bossent là-bas et ça arrange personne à ce qu'on remarque.

Et c'est ce qui va se passer après la conférence de presse de 14h d'aujourd'hui lors des nouvelles annonces qui vont faire rager tous les Franciliens. Sans me vanter, il y aura bientôt un meurtre dans les domiciles et ça va être irréparable lors du confinement. Jésus... J'ai trop envie de récupérer mes heures que j'ai perdu et mes journées shopping.

(Emilio : Tes journées shopping ? Tu m'épates, là... On dirait mon Shun ! Encore une fois, il faudrait bien te soigner vu la mauvaise humeur que t'as.

Moi : La ferme, Emilio !)

Chapitre 6 : Sentiments révélés

Après la fin des cours du lycée, c'était un choc pour notre héros et prince d'Endora...

Allongé sur son lit dans la chambre, le regard vers le plafond et le portable à côté de son oreiller, Shun était perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'il avait entendu Emilio dire qu'il l'aimait. Est-ce qu'il éprouvait quelque chose pour lui, ce prince à la con ? Non, sans rire... A Endora, Emilio n'était pas ce genre de mec à éprouver des sentiments pour le brun après tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait subir. C'était un enfoiré même s'il était prince du royaume d'Endora. Son père, le roi Alzerm, ne l'aurait jamais éduqué comme ça. Sa mère, encore moins. Ni son oncle Delzaine pendant qu'on y était.

Shun savait très bien que l'oncle d'Emilio était son vrai père et Alzerm son oncle. C'était un endorien comme Emilio. Il se souvint bien de son père du royaume d'Endora et de sa vraie famille royale vu qu'il avait le bijou où il y avait le blazon qu'elle porte. Et des moments joyeux qu'il avait vécu avec Emilio avant.

Il reçut un SMS de la part de son bleuté aux yeux magenta.

Emilio : Salut, mon cœur.

Shun : Salut, mon prince glouque.

Emilio : Haha... Toujours à m'appeler comme ça, hein ?

Shun : Eh ouais ! Pourquoi tu m'appelles à cette heure ?

Emilio : Pour te montrer un truc qui va te plaire.

Shun : Oh, moi aussi, j'ai un truc à te montrer, Emilio. Ça te dit de venir chez moi pour que tu viennes le voir ?

Emilio : Bien sûr, mon chaton.

Shun rit sur le surnom que son amoureux lui avait donné. Il lui envoya un autre message, le sourire aux lèvres.

Shun : Dans ce cas, on se voit vendredi soir ?

Emilio : Ouais. Avant qu'on se dise bonne nuit, ça te dirait d'avoir une photo de moi ?

Suite à la question de son petit-ami, le brun eut un petit rire.

Shun : Oui.

Une photo d'Emilio fut envoyé dans le mobile de Shun.

Shun : Merde, qu'est-ce que tu fous à m'envoyer ça ? T'imagines si ma mère ou mes potes tombent là-dessus quand ils la verront ?

Emilio : Crétin. Personne ne la verra. Nous sommes cousins, maintenant. Et amants.

Shun resta silencieux ce que lui disait Emilio. Tout doucement, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

Shun : Oui, tu as raison. Excuse-moi...

Emilio : Ce n'est pas grave, tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

Le brun eut un sourire gêné. Tout juste après avoir vu la photo de celui qu'il l'aimait.

Shun : C'est vrai que t'es beau en torse nu, mon amour.

Après avoir fait son compliment sur la photo d'Emilio, Shun ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de sourire.

Emilio : Oui. Merci beaucoup, mon cœur.

Shun : C'est normal, je suis toujours là pour te complimenter. T'es mon prince et mon mec à moi.

Emilio : Ouais. Après que tu sois rentré du lycée, je viens te prendre vendredi soir.

Shun : Ouais. Bonne nuit, tigrou.

Emilio : Bonne nuit, mon prince.

Tout heureux après la conversation par SMS avec Emilio, Shun mit son portable à côté de son oreiller et s'endormit paisiblement.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla, se leva de son lit et partit prendre une douche. Le brun finit de se laver, s'habilla après s'être séché les cheveux. Il reçut un message d'Emilio dans son portable.

Emilio : Bonjour, mon amour.

Shun : Salut, Emilio.

Emilio : Tu as fait de beaux rêves ?

Shun : Oui. Je vais aller prendre mon p'tit déj et je sors.

Emilio : Ok. Je suis au rez-de-chaussée de ton immeuble. A tout à l'heure, mon cœur.

Le brun rit et éteignit son mobile qu'il rangea dans la poche de sa veste. Il rejoint sa mère dans la cuisine en prenant son café et sa biscotte qu'il mit de la pâte à tartiner dessus puis sortit de chez lui, saluant sa mère qui lui sourit, heureuse de voir son fils au meilleur de sa forme. Shun prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée et vit Emilio qui l'attendait face à la vitre de la porte de l'immeuble. Il avait la capuche de son sweat sur sa tête.

\- Tu as fait vite, mon prince. La chance qu'il est presque 7h du matin. Sourit-il en s'approchant de lui, détaillant les vêtements qu'il portait.

\- Ouais.

Emilio embrassa son fidèle compagnon sur le front tout en lui prenant la main dans la sienne.

\- Il faut qu'on bouge, Shun. Il pleut dehors et on doit pas arriver en retard en cours.

\- T'as raison, allons-y.

Les deux adolescents se mirent en route en courant sous la pluie, main dans la main. Ils étaient si essoufflés et trempés qu'ils s'arrêtèrent après être rentrés dans l'établissement. Ils marchèrent dans les couloirs du 1er étage, s'arrêtèrent en reprenant leurs souffles. Emilio retira sa capuche, s'adossa contre le mur sous la fenêtre. Shun s'assit à ses côtés, le portable à la main.

\- T'as pas l'air déprimé à cause de la pluie, Emilio ? Demanda-t-il, sentant l'inquiétude qui s'installa chez son cousin.

\- Non. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- L'autre fois, quand nous étions dehors en plein discussion, mon père et moi, je te vois observer la pluie. Est-ce qu'il pleut à Endora ? Interrogea le brun, curieux.

Emilio resta silencieux, réfléchissant à la réponse qu'il allait donner à son amant.

\- Oui, depuis que tu étais à la Surface, loin de moi...

Shun fut un instant surpris par la réponse d'Emilio. Il vit une larme couler le long de sa joue. D'une main, il l'essuya en lui offrant un sourire compatissant et chaleureux.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Emilio... Le rassura-t-il en l'embrassant doucement sur la joue. Nous savons tous les deux que ton royaume te manque à Endora. Tu m'as moi qui suis ta seule famille et ma mère. Je sais que ton père te manque, comme le mien. Ma mère l'aurait rencontré si elle n'avait pas épousé cet enfoiré de Kazunobu qui n'est autre que mon père adoptif.

Le prince d'Endora pouffa de rire suite à la réplique de son cousin et amant.

\- Quoi ? Tu te fous de moi ?

\- Pardon. S'excusa le bleuté. En t'entendant sortir ça, ta mère et ton oncle Delzaine seront ravis de faire connaissance si ton père l'aurait emmené avec elle là-bas. Même elle va rencontrer mes parents.

Shun sourit doucement. Alors là... Pour une fois, l'idée d'Emilio n'était pas si bête, d'habitude. Il voulait s'interroger sur un point. Allait-il en discuter avec sa mère à propos du royaume d'Endora ? D'après ce que disait Emilio, ce serait génial que Makiko venait là-bas pour le découvrir.

\- Ouais, ce sera cool pour elle. Et elle s'entendra très bien avec mon vrai père, mon oncle Alzerm et ma tante. C'est dommage que j'ai pas connu ma vraie mère. Tout comme j'ai retrouvé Delzaine qui est mon père biologique.

Emilio ne répondit pas. Son amant ne s'était pas douté avant qu'il avait une mère à Endora. A présent, toutes les années étaient passées. Le bleuté s'approcha de lui en passant son bras autour de l'épaule de Shun qui leva sa tête, la tournant dans sa direction. Lorsqu'Emilio posa son regard magenta sur celui de son amant, ce dernier posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de son prince qui l'aimait. Il mena doucement son autre main sur son visage et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser. Emilio répondit à son baiser en caressant doucement ses cheveux bruns.

\- Tu veux que je te raconte un de mes premiers anecdotes sur nos pères ? Demanda-t-il en caressant sa joue. Est-ce que tu savais qu'ils ont une relation secrète dans le royaume ?

\- Non, je ne le savais pas. Et tu m'en parlais jamais. Attends, ne me dis pas que...

\- Eh ben si... Ils sont amants.

Shun était sur le cul. Delzaine et Alzerm étaient amants ? Depuis combien d'années, au juste ? Merde. Ils étaient frères. Avaient-ils baisé dans la chambre de Delzaine à l'abri des regards du royaume d'Endora ? Effectivement, Shun n'en savait rien.

\- Quand j'étais petit, je les ai surpris en train de s'envoyer en l'air dans la salle d'eau du royaume. Il y avait 5 ans après la mort de ma mère.

\- Merde... T'en es sûr ? Fit Shun, le rouge aux joues.

\- Ouais.

Shun était plus rouge que sa veste.

\- Mon Dieu... Si je comprend bien, c'était après que mon père m'ait confié à Kazunobu, mon père adoptif ? C'est bien ça, pas vrai ?

\- Ouais. Répondit calmement Emilio, glissant son doigt fin sur le visage de Shun.

Le silence radio s'était réinstallé dans les couloirs du lycée. On n'entendait que le bruit de la pluie tomber à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Les deux garçons se regardèrent un instant avant de s'embrasser. Shun proposa à Emilio de rentrer dans la salle de cours pour continuer leur conversation. Le bleuté accepta et suivit son cousin en déposant ses affaires sur son pupitre avant de s'installer à ses côtés.

\- Emilio... Je voulais te poser une question si ça te dérange pas.

\- Je t'écoute, mon prince.

Shun rougit, il n'avait pas de se battre avec Emilio encore une fois à cause d'une autre cruche qui collait au bras de son amoureux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais l'autre soir ? Je t'ai attendu dans la salle tout l'après-midi pour qu'on rentre.

\- J'étais avec ton prof de sport qui m'a appelé pour voir le proviseur. Il voulait me parler sur le fait que j'ai foutu la merde en frappant des Terminales qui t'ont tabassé dehors.

\- Mais tu n'as rien fait, tu m'as défendu contre eux qui ont failli me violer en pleine cour du lycée. En plus, tu m'as sauvé...

Emilio fut étonné après que Shun lui avait avoué.

\- Nagumo me disait aussi que t'en as marre de moi et que t'aimes cette pétasse de Mika. Et que t'as couché avec elle.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'aime pas cette salope !

Shun ferma la bouche, surpris.

\- Tu veux savoir qui j'aime et avec qui je voulais être ? Demanda Emilio en s'approchant de lui.

Le brun ne fit rien lorsque son cousin l'embrassa fougueusement. Il ouvrit timidement sa bouche pour laisser la langue de son amant caresser la sienne. Ce dernier l'attira vers lui en approfondissant le baiser, caressant son dos tandis que Shun passa ses bras autour de son cou. Leurs langues jouaient, se repoussaient et c'était dans un ballet enflammé qu'elles entamèrent.

\- Ça, c'est pour te prouver avec qui je voulais être et que j'y tiens toujours à cette personne-là, en face de moi.

Shun sentit son cœur battre lorsqu'il était dans les bras d'Emilio.

\- Je t'aime depuis environ 6 mois lors de notre rencontre au donjon à Endora.

Cette révélation surprit encore plus le brun aux yeux améthystes. Le bleuté prit doucement la main pour l'enserrer dans la sienne, puis se mit face à lui.

\- Demettrio et tous les membres d'Ignaz le savent. Même mon oncle Delzaine et mon père depuis qu'on est petits peu après que mon oncle t'a confié à Kazunobu. Je n'ai pas pu leur mentir sur nous deux, sur notre relation. Je voulais que ça soit secret. Je ne supporte pas que tu sois loin de moi. Demettrio et les autres veulent te l'avouer mais j'ai refusé. Je voulais affronter mes propres sentiments seul avec toi, face à face. A cause de moi, tu vis une période très difficile. J'ai pas pu t'arrêter pour venir te serrer dans mes bras et t'embrasser. Tu étais si important à mes yeux. Tu étais...

Dans un court de silence, Emilio s'arrêta net. Une larme fut versée sur le pupitre. Elle coula le long de la joue de Shun que le jeune homme aux yeux magenta passa son pouce, l'essuyant et lui déposa un doux baiser sur le front.

\- Après cette révélation que je t'ai avoué, je sais que tu vas me détester et m'en vouloir pour toujours. Dit-il en se détournant de son amant.

Dans un élan, Shun se redressa et prit le visage d'Emilio entre ses mains.

\- Emilio, je te l'ai déjà dit, jamais je vais te détester. Je comprends pourquoi t'as dit à tout le monde que tu venais d'Amérique. Je voulais pas qu'il sache que tu viennes d'Endora car t'imagines ce qui va se passer ? Tu vas quitter la Surface et revenir là-bas. Tu es aussi important pour moi. J'en ai ras le cul de me battre contre toi, qu'on s'engueule pour rien, de te voir te lamenter sur ton sort. Et que les filles te tournent autour sous mes yeux lorsque t'es là parce que t'es populaire au lycée. Pour toi, je serai toujours là pour te remonter le moral, à t'accorder ma confiance. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber.

Le bleuté se mit debout face à Shun, l'embrassa langoureusement et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant de toutes ses forces contre lui.

\- Merci, Shun. T'es vraiment un mec sympa.

\- De rien, mon amour. Sourit le concerné en resserrant son étreinte.

Les deux garçons s'installèrent à leurs places et virent les amis de Shun rentrer dans la salle de classe, suivis des autres étudiants. Le brun leur expliqua que tout allait bien et qu'il s'occupera d'Emilio. Aussi pour lui remonter le moral comme il avait toujours fait lors des semaines où il était avec lui à Endora.

Le bleuté sourit intérieurement.

Il était heureux d'avoir avoué son amour à celui qui faisait battre son cœur.

Après tout, entre lui et Shun, c'était secret. Ça ne regardait qu'eux. Il n'y avait rien à dire là-dessus !

Emilio s'en branlait de ce que pensaient les autres sur sa relation avec son amoureux.

Il était 8h lorsque le professeur arriva dans la salle, criant aux élèves d'aller rejoindre leurs places. Sous le silence de ces derniers, il commença son cours.

Le cours durait 2 heures lorsqu'Emilio fut interrogé par le professeur qui l'envoya au tableau, sous le regard médusé de Shun. Même les autres élèves l'étaient. Après qu'Emilio nota ce qu'il y avait sur le tableau noir, le professeur le remercia de sa participation et l'envoya retourner à sa place à côté de son petit-ami qui lui adressa un sourire en enroulant son bras autour de son épaule. Emilio lui rendit son sourire et se plongea dans ses études.

Dans la pause de 12h, tous les élèves de la classe de Shun sortirent pour aller déjeuner à la cafeteria du lycée. Les amis de Shun saluèrent leur ami et Emilio, leur disant qu'ils vont revenir à la fin de la pause.

Ces derniers étaient à présent seuls, dans un profond silence.

\- Vendredi prochain, tu viendras chez moi, Shun ? Demanda Emilio en jouant avec son briquet sur le pupitre.

\- Oui. Répondit le brun en souriant. Avant notre rencard, j'en discuterai avec ma mère pour lui dire que je vais rentrer tard. Par contre, Emilio...

\- Oui, mon doux prince ?

Avec un léger petit sourire, Shun se rapprocha du bleuté.

\- J'ai pas oublié que vendredi soir, j'ai un truc à te montrer chez moi.

Emilio s'en souvint. D'après que Shun en lui avait parlé par SMS, il lui disait de venir chez les Asanaga. De quoi s'agissait-il comme truc que Shun voulait lui montrer ?

\- Voilà, je viens d'avoir une idée. Expliqua-t-il sous le petit étonnement du bleuté. Nous allons aller discrètement dans la chambre de mon père, on va ouvrir son ordinateur pour voir s'il a pris des photos de nos pères et de ton royaume à Endora.

\- Shun, c'est aussi ton royaume. En plus, c'est aussi chez toi, là-bas, vu que t'es endorien comme moi.

L'adolescent rougit.

\- Ouais, t'as pas tort. Bon, continuons... Après que nous sommes sur l'ordi de mon père, nous allons dans ses images. J'espère que t'as amené ton câble USB ? Fit-il avec un petit sourire.

Le bleuté sortit son accessoire de son sac, le montra à Shun en lui souriant.

\- Je l'embarque toujours avec moi au cas où, j'ai aussi l'adaptateur assorti pour charger mon portable.

Shun eut un sourire lorsqu'Emilio rangea son câble dans son sac.

\- C'est parfait, Emilio ! Là, le temps presse, il faut qu'on part manger car je dois t'avouer, j'ai trop la dalle ! Dit-il en voyant l'heure dans son mobile.

\- Tu as raison, on y va.

Les deux adolescents sortirent pour courir vers la cafeteria du lycée. Ils arrivèrent essoufflés pour prendre leurs déjeuners et s'installer dans la table pour discuter du plan de vendredi concernant leurs familles à Endora qu'ils allaient mettre à exécution le soir. Ils finissaient de manger en quittant la cafeteria et allèrent dans l'établissement du lycée pour aller sur le toit.

Main dans la main, les deux garçons s'installèrent sur le sol en face des fers métalliques. Ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'Emilio sortit son paquet de cigarettes de sa poche et son briquet. Il en sortit une, l'alluma et recracha la fumée. Le bleuté regarda Shun qui était sur lui dans son mobile à regarder une vidéo. Il caressa tendrement sa tête, l'embrassa sur sa tempe et lui dit :

\- Shun ?

Le concerné retira les écouteurs de ses oreilles et leva la tête en croisant les prunelles magenta de son amant.

\- Oui ? Répondit-il en lui souriant.

\- Après que j'ai foutu les photos en ce qui concerne le souvenir de ma famille à Endora dans mon portable, on fait quoi, selon toi ?

Le brun réfléchit un moment et lui répondit :

\- On éteint l'ordinateur portable de mon père, on sort de sa chambre discrètement et on se barre dans ma chambre. C'est simple, non ?

\- Ouais, c'est un bon plan... Grommela Emilio en recrachant la fumée de sa cigarette.

Shun se mit à rire doucement. Il ne fit rien lorsque le bleuté se retrouva au-dessus de lui après l'avoir allongé sur le sol glacé du toit. C'était la première fois qu'Emilio faisait ça, à la grande surprise du brun aux yeux améthystes qui fixa son regard magenta posé sur le sien.

\- Après notre mission nocturne, tu me dois quelque chose dont tu seras incapable de refuser. Dit-il en embrassant la joue de Shun.

\- Comme quoi ?

Un sourire se dessina aussitôt sur les lèvres d'Emilio qui posa son doigt sur le torse de son cousin.

\- Comme passer la nuit avec moi dans mon appart.

\- J'aimerais bien, Emilio, mais laisse-moi du temps s'il te plaît de me remettre de ces moments douloureux que j'ai enduré à cause de ces mecs de Terminale, riposta Shun, et on verra après pour cette petite sauterie.

Le concerné fut surpris lorsque Shun rigola en embrassant sa mâchoire.

\- Franchement...Tu verrais ta tronche !

\- Bah, enfin... 7 mois que je tiens, quand même. Soupira Emilio en se décollant du brun.

\- Ouais, eh ben, tu peux encore attendre quelques jours de plus. Et je te dirai si je suis prêt.

Le bleuté se leva en allant jeter sa clope dans la poubelle qu'il avait terminé et se tourna vers Shun. Les deux adolescents scellèrent leur baiser fougueux en s'enlaçant tendrement puis descendirent pour aller dans leur salle de cours.

Ils rentrèrent lorsque Shun partit chercher sa chaise à côté de son pupitre. Il le mit face à son amant aux yeux magenta qui lui adressa un sourire. Installés face à face devant le pupitre d'Emilio, les deux garçons se mirent à rire et discuter tranquillement de leur journée qu'ils allaient passer dans l'appartement d'Emilio.

Les amis de Shun étaient arrivés de la superette de la Surface qui n'était pas très loin de leur lycée avec des sachets remplis de nourriture qu'ils déposèrent sur le pupitre de Shun. Thomas proposa une sucrerie à Emilio qui accepta avec un petit sourire. Il en tendit une à Shun qui déposa son portable sur le pupitre de son cousin, remerciant son ami avec un grand sourire. Les 4 amis se mirent à manger en rigolant ensemble sur les conneries de Shun qui les sortit pendant la pause. Le bleuté s'engueulait dés fois avec son petit-ami devant eux, même quand une fille s'approchait trop de son brun qu'il l'aimait. Cela le rendait très mais quasiment jaloux. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus foncé était jaloux. Pas à ce point-là.

Il s'en souvint dans le bar, à Endora, qu'un homme ivre s'était trop collé à Shun et lui avait touché les fesses lorsqu'il était en pleine discussion avec son amie Alicia et le professeur Pascal autour de la table du bar. C'était après qu'il s'était battu avec le brun. Ce dernier était en colère contre le bleuté et il ne lui avait pas osé lui adresser la parole de la soirée. Sans un seul mot qui sortit de sa bouche. Shun était couvert de bandages à cause des bleus qu'il lui avait infligé.

\- Mon pauvre chou, t'es tout seul ? Ça te dit que je te tiens compagnie ? Demanda l'homme en posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent.

\- Non merci. Je me porte mieux tout seul. Grommela le concerné en retirant sa main.

\- Quel caractère t'as, chaton. Et c'est vrai que t'es beau garçon car personne ne m'a défié. Regarde, tu verras... En t'emmenant dans ma chambre, tu te sentiras mieux et t'oublieras tous tes problèmes.

Shun sentit l'échine qui parcourut tout après avoir entendu les paroles de cet homme.

\- Et vu le beau cul que t'as, t'es bien plus intéressant. Termina-t-il en se penchant trop près du brun en lui mettant une petite claque sur les fesses.

\- Q-Quoi ? Fit Shun, légèrement choqué.

L'homme bourré passa son bras autour de son épaule, le brun put sentir son haleine qui empestait l'alcool. Il glissa cette dernière dans son pantalon, frôlant son intimité. C'était à ce moment qu'Emilio voyait ça, il se leva brusquement de sa chaise, s'excusant auprès de son amie et son père qui avaient sursauté pour aller voir l'inconnu qui s'amusait à embêter son compagnon de voyage. Dans une démarche furieuse, il le retourna en l'attrapant par le col de son t-shirt.

\- On peut savoir ce que tu foutais à toucher le cul de MON mec, espèce d'enfoiré ?!

\- Tiens, le prince d'Endora. Quelle surprise ! Je ne pensais pas qu'un petit merdeux dans ton genre venait dans ce bar et s'intéressait à des personnes faiblardes comme ce gamin-là à la veste rouge. Dit l'inconnu en adressant un sourire hypocrite à l'adolescent tout en désignant Shun du doigt.

Emilio serra les dents et le poing forts que possible.

\- C'est pas la peine de jouer les princes, hein ? Je suis sûr que tout le monde est au courant qu'après la mort du roi Alzerm, tu te fais dépuceler par Ibelda, le bras droit du roi Delzaine. J'imagine que ton mec ici présent le sait aussi. Que ton oncle le paie pour te baiser devant tout le royaume et le peuple d'Endora. Si tu veux baiser ce gamin, fais-le au lieu d'emmerder ton monde, connard.

C'en était trop pour Emilio qui entendait ce genre de menace lorsqu'il s'agissait de la mort de son père et de son passé sombre. Furieux, il mit un grand coup de poing dans le visage de l'inconnu, devant tous les gens du bar et sous les yeux de Shun qui était figé sur place.

Comment osait-il lui dire ça devant tout le monde, ce con ? L'inconnu était furieux qu'Emilio l'avait interrompu. Il essuya son nez et sa bouche de son propre sang, il se leva et quitta le bar en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Après la bagarre, Emilio se tourna vers Shun qui était sous le choc, assis sur le tabouret.

\- Toi ! Amène-toi ! On va dans notre chambre !

Après avoir terminé sa phrase, Emilio saisit Shun par le poignet en le faisant lever de son tabouret et quittèrent le bar sous les regards inquiets d'Alicia et Pascal. Ils rentrèrent dans leur chambre lorsqu'Emilio ferma la porte et plaqua Shun contre cette dernière, légèrement furieux.

\- Je peux savoir ce que ce connard fout à mater ton cul juste sous mes yeux ? Tu peux m'expliquer ?

\- De quoi tu parles, Emilio ? T'as des trous à la place des yeux rien qu'en demandant ça. Grommela Shun en baissant la tête.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? J'ai bien vu comment il te matait. J'ai vu comment il te le touche et qu'il a tenté de mettre sa main dans ton pantalon.

Shun se détourna d'Emilio qui s'était posté et qu'il avait bloqué ses mains autour de sa tête. Il détestait le fait que son compagnon de voyage le regardait méchamment.

\- Shun ! J'essaie de te protéger face aux dangers que tu connais pas à Endora. Même contre Ibelda qui t'a sauté dessus. Tu comprends ça ?

\- Me protéger ? Hurla le concerné en se redressant. Ne me fais pas rire ! Après tout ce que tu m'as fait lors de notre baston, tu me sors ça ?

Emilio se tût suite à cet incident qu'il avait, peu après lorsqu'il s'était bagarré contre le brun. Ce dernier avait les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

\- Je me suis engueulé avec toi, ok ! C'est pas une raison de se foutre de moi et insulter ma mère devant Alicia et tout le membre d'Ignaz. Tu disais que tu n'as pas besoin de moi et que tu te porteras mieux tout seul sans moi ! Le pire enfoiré de nous deux, c'est toi, Emilio ! A présent, je comprends pourquoi je traîne avec un mec comme prince d'Endora qui se faisait souiller le corps par ce mec, qui a été violé comme une bête de foire devant tout le village par ce salaud d'Ibelda. T'es juste qu'un imbécile !

C'en était trop pour le bleuté qui entendit ces mots tout droit sortis de la bouche de Shun. Il le saisit par le col de son gilet, le propulsa vers son propre lit et se plaça au-dessus du brun, bloquant ses mains autour de sa tête.

\- FERME-LA !

Shun vit qu'Emilio le fixait furieusement avec son regard magenta sur le sien. Que se passait-il chez le bleuté ? Pourquoi il le regardait comme ça, posté au-dessus au brun aux yeux améthystes ? Ce dernier ne fut pas un mouvement. Il sentit les lèvres du prince d'Endora qui étaient posés sur les siennes. Il ferma les yeux qui étaient mouillés de larmes en ouvrant la bouche, suivant les mouvements de la langue d'Emilio insérée dans la sienne. Le brun sentit la main glacée du prince d'Endora passer pour faire descendre la fermeture de son gilet.

\- Non... Emilio ! Arrête... Supplia-t-il en se débattant.

Le bleuté ne l'écoutait pas, il quitta la bouche de Shun pour embrasser son cou. Il souleva le t-shirt de sa victime pour donner des petits coups de langue à un de ses mamelons. Il s'attaqua au pantalon de Shun en le déboutonnant qu'il descendit jusqu'à ses cuisses, sous les yeux terrifiés du brun. Le bleuté avait-il l'intention d'abuser de lui comme cet enfoiré d'Ibelda qui avait abusé de lui dans le passé ? De le violer dans ce lit ?

CLAC !

Une marque rouge apparut sur le visage d'Emilio. Shun l'avait giflé.

\- Tu es vraiment... Qu'un salaud !

Il se retira d'Emilio en se levant de son lit. Le brun mit son t-shirt en place, ferma son sweat tout en remontant son pantalon qu'il ferma sans un mot.

\- JE TE DETESTE, EMILIO LANGHEIM ! Hurla-t-il à plein poumons en s'éloignant du prince d'Endora.

Le brun quitta la chambre en claquant la porte, laissant le bleuté assis sur son lit, abattu de ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Shun, ni purement le violer comme un animal. Le prince d'Endora se rendit compte que le brun avait raison, il se rendit même compte de son erreur. Shun était parti, il n'allait plus jamais le revoir.

Bon bref... C'était du passé pour Emilio. Il fallait pas en abuser. Ce qui inquiétait beaucoup Shun, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas se battre avec le bleuté. Il voulait juste être seul avec lui en privé pour avoir une discussion d'homme-à-homme. C'était son cousin et son mec, après tout.

Le seul qui l'aimait.

Les amis de Shun discutèrent un long moment, assis sur les pupitres de la salle de cours avec les deux adolescents, rigolant aux vannes sorties par Shun sous le regard amusé d'Emilio qui décrocha un sourire. Le voir aussi joyeux le rendait encore plus heureux.

La sonnerie de la cloche fit interrompre les 4 amis.

\- Putain, il est 13h, les mecs. S'écria l'ami de Thomas en fixant l'heure dans son portable. Je parie que le prof va se pointer avec sa tasse de café à la main.

\- T'es sérieux ? D'habitude, il ne vient pas sans. Répondit Shun en haussant un cil.

\- Cette fois-ci, je peux te jurer que c'est vrai. Allez, les gars, on remballe tout.

Shun baissa la tête sans rien dire lorsqu'il sentit la main d'Emilio posée sur son épaule.

\- T'inquiète pas, Shun, on va les aider à ranger. Le rassura-t-il en l'apaisant.

\- Ouais.

Ensemble, les deux garçons aidèrent leurs amis à débarrasser le pupitre de Shun qui les remercia en souriant. Le brun récupéra sa chaise tandis qu'Emilio partit s'installer, sortit ses affaires après avoir rangé son portable dans sa poche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le professeur du lycée fit son arrivée dans la salle de classe avec sa tasse de café comme avait prédit l'ami de Shun. Il ordonna aux élèves de seconde de s'asseoir et commença son cours après avoir posé sa tasse sur son bureau.

Pendant les cours du soir, qui avait duré 2 heures car avant, c'était 3 heures dans la salle... L'ambiance était peu bruyante, moins rafraîchie (ce qui n'était pas le cas avec Shun et Emilio) avec les élèves de la classe de Shun qui se lancèrent des boulettes. Emilio qui était dans ses études sans prêter attention à son homme à côté qui regardait dehors. Il avait le coude posé sur son pupitre. Comme à son habitude, il avait un air aussi joyeux.

Son brun était beau quand il avait le sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres. Le bleuté ne put se détâcher de celui qu'il l'aimait et qu'il le trouvait sexy avec ses yeux mauves qui surpassait n'importe quel mec dans sa classe. Emilio sourit intérieurement et repris la suite de ses études.

Après que la cloche du lycée avait sonné, tous les élèves se levèrent de leurs pupitres et quittèrent la salle de classe en courant vers la sortie, pressés de rentrer chez eux.

Les deux adolescents sortirent à leur tour, saluèrent les amis de Shun et traversèrent le couloir du lycée avant de se retrouver dehors. A la sortie du lycée, ils étaient sur le point de se séparer jusqu'à ce qu'Emilio stoppa Shun dans son élan. Il l'attira vers son torse en le serrant contre lui et l'embrassa, écrasant ses lèvres avec passion.

\- On se retrouve tout à l'heure, Shun. Dit-il en lui caressant son dos.

\- Oui, tu peux compter sur moi, Emilio. Fit le concerné en posant sa main sur son visage, le caressant tendrement.

Après un dernier baiser échangé, les deux garçons se séparèrent en se saluant et rentrèrent chacun chez eux.

Fin du chapitre 6, les amis ! C'est long, j'avoue...

Coin des persos :

Emilio : *sur le cul après avoir lu le chapitre 6* …

Shun : Merde, t'as assuré sur le nouveau chapitre, miss la beauté...

Moi : Je te remercie, Shun. Dis, t'as vécu mal, ce couvre-feu de 18h ?

Shun : Ouais, c'est emmerdant. On aurait préféré qu'il n'y aura pas de couvre-feu.

Moi : C'est ce que je veux aussi... Après le couvre-feu, entend ça. Tu sors avec une belle gueule refaite de ton appart, vivant.

Shun : Sérieux ?

Moi : Ouais.

Emilio : Ça va être terrible lorsque je vais rentrer tard après les 15 jours de couvre-feu et que je vois mon Shun dans cet état.

Moi : Ouais, terrible et pas très beau à voir. En parlant des 15 jours, il y aura du foutage de gueule par-dessus le marché, tout ça pour tous nous faire chier encore une fois ! Comme au reconfinement.

Shun : Merde...

Moi : C'est ce qui appelle de l'humiliation au troisième degré, les mecs.

Emilio : Ouais, je comprends. Putain, c'est vrai qu'ils font chier avec leur confinement et couvre-feu qu'ils mettent en place. J'ai pas envie de blesser mon tendre mari qui a l'alliance au doigt. Tous les jours, je prends soin de lui et il est bon avec ma chatte vu qu'il s'occupe de lui donner des croquettes.

Moi : Ouais. T'as toujours un bon mari avec qui t'as baisé plusieurs fois dans ton lit.

Emilio : C'est avant nos années de mariage que j'ai couché avec Shun depuis son anniversaire, lorsqu'il avait atteint ses 17 ans.

Moi : Oh, ça explique tout. Sur ce, les lapinoux en sucre... N'hésitez pas à envoyez vos reviews, ça me fera trop plaisir. Le prochain chapitre va arriver après le couvre-feu de 18h et sans un putain de confinement qu'on va pas se permettre. Sayonara meow !


	8. Mission nocturne dans la chambre de Kazunobu

Heey !

La secrétaire rose expérimentée est de retour avec un nouveau chapitre de la fic Endride ! Tout juste après que j'étais sur un nouveau jeu flash à tester pour mon prochain gaming en mars après la Saint-Valentin. Croyez-moi, ça promets… Avec un lieu dans un endroit nocturne !

(Emilio : Dans le noir, t'es sérieuse ?

Moi : Eh ouais ! Tu peux me croire, tu vas vite d'habituer... Si t'auras pas les emmerdes avec ton cher mari qui est dans la cuisine. Gare à toi, il t'entend là où t'es ! Il va aussi te dire de bouger ton cul du canapé.

Emilio : Ferme-la, connasse d'auteure.

Moi : Pff... Encore une fois, celui qui doit la fermer, c'est toi ! Pauvre prince égoïste et arrogant !)

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 7 : Mission nocturne dans la chambre de Kazunobu

Après les cours de 17h du lycée, Shun était adossé sur sa chaise de bureau après une partie de jeu vidéo sur son ordinateur. Il en avait joué une bonne partie de la soirée. Il se leva de sa chaise pour aller se laver dans la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla entièrement, partit sous la douche et l'alluma en repensant à l'après-midi qu'il avait passé avec Emilio et ses amis après les cours.

L'eau chaude coula sur tout son corps. Il s'en fichait royalement et se lava tout de même.

Une fois propre, le brun coupa l'eau avec approbation pour aller se sécher et s'habiller. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il se tira une taffe en installant sur sa chaise de bureau devant son PC. Une sonnerie vibra dans le portable de Shun.

Ce dernier remarqua un nouveau SMS de son amant.

Emilio : Salut, princesse. Tu es bien rentré chez toi ?

Il prit immédiatement son mobile en le rangeant dans sa poche et descendit pour aller voir sa mère qui l'attendait pour le dîner.

Pendant le repas du soir, Makiko regardait étrangement son fils tout en se posant des questions concernant son comportement. Il était joyeux et même heureux depuis 7 mois après les retrouvailles avec Emilio, ça se comprenait.

\- Dis-moi, maman... Tu vas sortir ce soir ? Appela le brun, inquiet.

\- Oui. Je travaille et je finis tard vers 21h. Répondit sa mère en souriant.

\- Je vois.

Makiko savait que son fils n'était pas dans son assiette. C'était bien à cause du jeune homme aux yeux magenta qui lui faisait tourner la tête depuis ce matin au lycée.

\- Maman, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose concernant mon vrai père biologique. Pour être franc, je voulais te poser une question.

\- Oui ?

\- As-tu rêvé de venir à Endora et faire la connaissance avec les parents d'Emilio ? Et aussi rencontrer mon père ? Demanda le brun.

Makiko lâcha un petit rire avant de répondre.

\- J'aimerais, Shun... Mais à cause de ton père qui cache son secret, je suis pas venue là-bas et je n'ai pas de palinbre comme lui. Pour être honnête, je n'ai jamais rencontre Delzaine. Je ne sais pas comment il ressemble... J'aimerais bien le connaître. Et même son frère Alzerm et son épouse. Sourit-elle, gênée.

\- Tu ne t'es pas renseignée sur le compte Facebook de papa ? Fit Shun en avalant un quart de son verre d'eau.

\- Non.

Shun eut un pauvre sourire.

\- Bon, passons... Tu vas aller voir Emilio aujourd'hui ? Demanda sa mère en souriant.

\- Non, je vais aller le voir vendredi prochain, pour les révisions. D'ailleurs, il va venir ce soir pour me tenir compagnie. Répondit Shun, les joues écarlates.

\- D'accord.

Shun sourit à sa mère en finissant de manger et mettre son assiette dans l'évier. Le sourire aux lèvres, il sortit son portable qu'il se mit à répondre au SMS qu'Emilio lui avait envoyé.

Shun : Oui, et je viens de finir de dîner. Et toi ?

Emilio : Moi, pareil. Dis... Il y aura ta mère chez toi ?

Shun : Ouais. Et s'il te plaît, Emilio, t'es son neveu et c'est aussi ta tante, ne l'oublie pas.

Emilio : Oui, tu as raison. J'te demande pardon.

Shun : Pas grave. Bon, voilà... Tu vas venir à 19h dans l'immeuble après que ma mère soit partie au boulot. Je t'attends devant la porte de chez moi.

Emilio : Tante Makiko va rentrer à quelle heure du boulot ?

Shun : Jusqu'à 21h.

Emilio : Ok. Je serai là à 19h20 quand t'es dehors. A tout à l'heure, mon cœur.

Le brun aux yeux améthystes rit doucement et envoya un dernier SMS à son amoureux aux yeux magenta.

Shun : Oui. A toute, mon amour.

En rangeant son mobile dans la poche de sa veste, le brun vit sa mère se préparer en prenant son sac. Cette dernière le salua en sortant de l'appartement, fermant la porte derrière elle.

Shun sortit peu de temps après de chez lui pour s'adosser contre le mur à côté de la porte.

Emilio arriva tôt avec le sachet à la main, il vit son amant avec la capuche sur sa tête.

\- Salut, toi. Dis, je ne t'ai pas trop attendu dehors ? Dit-il en s'approchant de lui.

Shun se retourna, surpris de voir Emilio en face de lui. Sans plus attendre, il se jeta sur lui en l'enlaçant tendrement.

\- Non. T'as croisé ma mère ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

\- Ouais, elle me disait que tu m'attendais ici alors, je suis venu. Répondit le bleuté en embrassant Shun sur sa tempe.

\- D'accord. Bon, rentrons. Il fait déjà tard et je t'ai dit avant que nous allons aller nous infiltrer sur l'ordi de mon daron.

Après avoir terminé sa phrase, Shun entraîna Emilio par la main chez lui en fermant la porte.

\- Hmm... Je vois que tu nous as apportés des bonnes choses à grignoter. Remarqua-t-il en voyant le sachet dans la main de son amant aux cheveux bleus. Dépose-les dans ma chambre, s'il te plaît. On reviendra après pour manger.

\- Entendu. Je vais aussi déposer mon blouson sur le porte-manteau. Dit Emilio en adressant un sourire à son cousin.

Shun partit éteindre la lumière du salon et la cuisine de l'appartement, le prince d'Endora le rejoint avec son portable à la main, éteignant à son tour la lumière de la chambre de son petit-ami. Le brun activa le mode torche de son mobile et fit signe à Emilio de le suivre en lui prenant doucement la main pour le guider, le sourire aux lèvres.

Les deux adolescents entrèrent sans un bruit dans la chambre des parents de Shun pour profiter de trouver l'ordinateur de Kazunobu. Ce dernier était allumé sur le bureau. Comment cela se faisait-il ? Makiko l'avait oublié de l'éteindre, sans aucun doute. Les deux garçons se regardèrent, se lançant un sourire de complicité.

\- On dirait que notre chance est là, mon cher Emilio ! C'est le moment ou jamais ! Fit Shun en s'installant sur la chaise de son père.

\- Ouais, tu as raison ! Sourit le concerné en l'aidant à mettre son portable sur l'étagère au-dessus du PC de Kazunobu. Allons-y, qu'on en finisse.

Installé en face de l'ordinateur de son père, Shun partit vers le dossier Images, l'ouvrit et à sa plus grande surprise, il découvrit les dossiers secrets de Kazunobu. Emilio, de son côté, était plus que surpris. Doucement, et sans quitter des yeux les dossiers du scientifique d'Asanaga Lab, il demanda à son amant :

\- Dis-moi, Shun... Comment se faisait-il que ton père ait ce dossier d'images où c'est marqué Endora dans son ordinateur ?

\- J'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais c'est la première fois que je vois ça. Répondit le brun. Prépare ton câble de chargement, nous allons accéder à ce dossier et voir ce qu'il y a dedans.

\- Ok.

Shun bougea la souris, cliqua sur le dossier d'images Endora et découvrit les photos des membres de sa famille royale dont il y avait celles de son père biologique. Il s'en souvint qu'Emilio lui en avait parlé avant.

\- Merde, c'est bien celui-là. Et il y a la photo de toute la famille royale. Là, Emilio, nous savons ce qui nous reste à faire. Faire un copier-coller de ces deux photos et les transférer dans ton portable. Dit-il en choisissant une des photos du dossier au hasard.

\- Oui, je me lance tout de suite. Fit le bleuté en branchant son câble dans l'ordinateur de Kazunobu.

Shun copia les 2 photos de sa famille biologique, les colla vers le portable d'Emilio qui se mit derrière lui. Il attendit un moment qu'elles chargent.

Une fois terminé, le brun montra les photos envoyé à Emilio qui débrancha son câble de l'ordinateur PC du scientifique. Il ferma le dossier Images, se leva en laissant l'informatique allumé et prit son portable qu'Emilio avait déposé au-dessus du meuble.

\- Là, c'est fini. Maintenant, il faut qu'on se tire de là.

\- Ouais, franchement, princesse... Tu sais que tu m'intéresses, là ? Sourit le prince d'Endora en posant un baiser sur le front de Shun.

\- Je sais, mon prince. Profitons pour aller chercher les boissons dans le frigo que t'as amené et on les met sur la table du salon.

\- Ouais. Et on va dans ta chambre après que nous avons débarrassé la table. Lui répondit le bleuté.

Le brun aux yeux mauves lui rendit son sourire et se mit dans la cuisine pour sortir les canettes du réfrigérateur. Ils se mirent à boire tranquillement en discutant de leur famille royale et de leur merveilleuse journée au lycée qu'ils avaient passé avec les amis de Shun. Il était enfin 21h lorsque la mère de Shun fit son entrée dans le foyer en les voyant ensemble à table. Elle les salua, le petit sourire aux lèvres qu'elle leur adressa en déposant son sac et ses clefs à l'entrée. Makiko s'installa à leurs côtés. Après une longue discussion autour d'une table, les deux garçons finirent leurs boissons qu'ils partirent jeter à la poubelle de la cuisine en se levant de leurs chaises. Ils partirent dans la chambre de Shun.

\- Bonne nuit, les garçons. Salua Makiko depuis le salon.

\- Bonne nuit, maman. Fit Shun en tenant discrètement le prince d'Endora par la main.

Le brun aux yeux améthystes s'assit sur son lit en regardant Emilio sortir sa boîte de cigarettes et le déposer sur son bureau. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui en attrapant le sachet de nourriture qu'il avait laissé à côté du lit de son amant.

\- Tiens, t'as amené des chips et des gâteaux aux goûts différents ? Demanda Shun, curieux en remarquant toute la masse de garniture dans le sachet de son cousin.

\- Ouais, il y en a au chocolat. D'autres au fromage. Je sais pas si tu vas adorer. Répondit Emilio en sortant la nourriture qu'il mit sur le lit de son amant.

Shun lui sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Détrompe-toi, j'adore ça. Même celui à la framboise.

Le bleuté lui rendit son sourire. Il fut invité par Shun qui tapota sur son lit pour venir s'asseoir à ses côtés avec son mobile qu'il déposa à côté de son oreiller. Les deux garçons se mirent à regarder des vidéos, collés l'un à l'autre comme des enfants qui ne voulaient pas être séparés encore une fois.

Shun vit Emilio se lever pour aller vers son armoire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda-t-il, inquiet.

\- Chercher des draps pour dormir par terre. Répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus qui était sur le point d'ouvrir l'armoire.

Shun soupira face au geste maladroit de son amant et se leva en déposant son portable.

\- Tu te fatigues beaucoup trop en les mettant à côté de mon lit, je trouve...

\- Comment ça ? S'étonna Emilio en se retournant vers le brun.

\- Comme le fait que tu dors par terre avant après le dîner avec ma mère. C'est pourquoi je ne veux pas que tu te fatigues trop pour les sortir. Fit son amant en prenant le visage du prince d'Endora entre ses mains.

Emilio, surpris, ferma la bouche un instant, laissant le brun continuer.

\- En plus, il fait déjà tard et il est à peine 21h30. Par contre, vu que j'ai pas du futon, on dormira dans le même lit.

Entendant ce que Shun venait de dire, Emilio eut un sourire.

\- Oui. C'est une bonne idée que tu me proposes, là.

Shun rit nerveusement. Les deux adolescents se mirent dans un petit fou rire et partirent vers le lit de Shun. Emilio enleva son pantalon qu'il mit à côté du bureau avant de rejoindre son petit-ami.

\- Merci de m'avoir invité à dormir dans ton lit, mon prince. Sourit-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

\- De rien. C'est normal que je suis inquiet pour toi. Fit le brun aux yeux améthystes. Là, il est temps qu'on mange un peu ce que t'as amené et après, on débarrasse tout et on part aux chiottes chacun notre tour. Finit-il en remarquant la petite nourriture qui traînait sur son lit.

\- Ouais.

Ils commencèrent à manger ensemble en riant aux vidéos dans leurs mobiles, et débarrassèrent le lit de Shun qu'ils se levèrent pour jeter tous les emballages dans la poubelle pas très loin du bureau. Emilio partit aux toilettes le premier, Shun resta dans la chambre pour l'attendre. Il se lava les dents et sortit de la salle de bain pour rejoindre son amant qui se leva de son lit pour aller à son tour aux toilettes.

Il faudrait avouer que ces deux-là avaient créé une petite partie d'entente car avant, c'était lorsqu'ils se disputaient pour un truc. Dans le temps, ils s'appréciaient. Ils s'aimaient depuis qu'ils étaient séparés. Shun sourit intérieurement en repensant à la veille de leur moment à Endora avec son amant aux yeux magenta. Il se brossa les dents, sortit de la salle de bain pour aller rejoindre Emilio qui était allongé dans son lit et qui lui offrit une petite place en souriant. Le brun se blottit contre son amant sous la couette. Le jeune homme aux yeux magenta le serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa langoureusement.

Shun répondit à son baiser sans aucune hésitation. Sa main se posa sur les mèches de cheveux d'Emilio, les mettant derrière son oreille. Son chéri était si beau comme ça à ses yeux. Il put sentir le bleuté lui caresser le dos.

\- Shun ? L'appela-t-il, brisant le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

\- Oui ?

Là, c'était la première fois qu'Emilio rougit. Shun essaya de ne pas rire, il se contenta de lui faire une moue adorable.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? T'arrives pas à dormir ? Lui demanda-t-il en passant sa main sur sa joue, inquiet.

\- Non. Ça te dit qu'on discute un peu ? Proposa Emilio.

Le brun lui sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Bien sûr, mon prince.

Les deux adolescents discutèrent en chuchotant de tout et de rien. Emilio caressa tendrement le visage de Shun qui lui sourit dans le noir. Le fait de discuter avec son amant lui fit presque oublier sa nervosité. Ce fut à cet instant que les deux garçons s'approchèrent un peu plus en s'enlaçant tendrement et s'embrassèrent langoureusement, les mains entrelacées.

Après leur dernier baiser, ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit, se serrant dans les bras l'un après l'autre et s'endormirent.

Fin du chapitre 7, tout le monde ! J'adore cette idée sur la mission nocturne, on dirait mon perso dans le jeu Sift Heads où je jouais avant !

Coin des persos :

Emilio : *après avoir lu le nouveau chapitre* Oh putain de merde !

Moi : Eh ouais, le prince glouque ! J'te bats à plates coutures, comme toujours...

Emilio : Me battre ? Mon cul, ouais ! Tu vas voir, j'vais me venger ! Connasse, va ! *fait un doigt d'honneur à l'auteure qui en fit de même*

Moi : Je t'emmerde ! Tu feras moins le malin quand il y aura le reconfinement dont tu vas te retrouver piéger comme le dernier des abrutis ! En février, en plus... Ta Saint-Valentin avec ton mari va être foutu en l'air, c'est la belle secrétaire rose qui t'le dit !

Emilio : Tch. Sécrétaire, hein ? Secrétaire de mes couilles, ouais ! *refait un doigt d'honneur à l'auteur*

Moi : Pff... Salaud !

Shun : Oh merde ! Ma Saint-Valentin que je vais passer avec mon tendre mari et mon chat va être gâché... Tout ça à cause de ce foutu Covid-19 !

Moi : Je te le fais pas dire, mon brun... Prie à ce que toi et Emilio, vous n'allez pas encore vous entre-tuer le jour du reconfinement. Et sortir la gueule refaite de votre appartement, vivants.

Shun : T'inquiète... Toi aussi, la beauté ! Ma petite chatte en a ras le cul de ça.

Moi : Ouais, j'te comprends. On a besoin de vivre, on ne mérite pas de crever comme des animaux dans leurs propres domiciles. Avec des putains de flics incompétents qui ramènent leur fraise en retard et pour couronner le tout, le gouvernement qui vient tout gâcher ! Tu peux pas savoir combien j'l'emmerde, tout comme j'emmerde ce couvre-feu de 18h qui n'est qu'un jeu pour mener tout le monde en bateau et cet enfoiré de chef de l'Etat !

Emilio : Ça, c'est violent, la tarée perverse ! Tu nous envoies ravis, Shun et moi...

Moi : Je sais, mec... Je sais.

Shun : Espérons que ça va pas tomber sur nous...

Moi : Ouais...

Emilio : Ceci dit. Ca fait 5 semaines qu'il y a le couvre-feu de 18h et c'est vrai que ça nous casse les couilles depuis samedi...

Moi : Ouais. Samedi prochain, allocution de cet enfoiré vers exactement 20h concernant le reconfinement dont ça va pas apprécier du tout. Sur ce, mes chers amis auteures de FanFiction, n'hésitez pas à envoyer vos reviews, ça me fera trop plaisir ! Sayonara meow meeow !


	9. Entraînement à la fin du cours de sport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salut, tout le monde !
> 
> Me voici, me voilà ! Avec un nouveau chapitre de ma fic yaoi de la série anime manga Endride à vous épater ! (Je sais, je suis la seule qui sait toujours comment faire motiver les auteures dans ce site. La motivation et l'humour, ça me connaît !)
> 
> Cette fois-ci, il y aura un peu de hot !
> 
> P.S : Le lemon, ce sera dans un autre chapitre.
> 
> Bonne lecture meow meow !

Le soleil fit son apparition. Sa lumière s'éclaira sur les deux amants qui s'étaient endormis dans le lit de Shun. Ils étaient dans les bras collés l'un contre l'autre, les mains liées. Le brun se réveilla en fixant le visage endormi de son homme aux cheveux bleus.

Il est vraiment trop mignon quand il dort, on dirait un ange. Pensa-t-il en caressant la joue d'Emilio, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ce dernier ouvrit un œil rose magenta puis l'autre en croisant le regard améthyste de Shun.

\- Bonjour, mon ange. Sourit-il en embrassant son cousin sur le front.

\- Salut, mon prince glouque.

Emilio lâcha un petit rire, entoura Shun de ses bras puissants et l'embrassa fougueusement. Le brun fit de même. Sans interrompre leur baiser fougueux, le bleuté se plaça à califourchon sur son ange brun en passant sa main glacée sous son t-shirt.

\- Shun ? Emilio ? Vous êtes réveillés ?

Les deux concernés furent interrompus par la mère de Shun qui les appelait depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Le rouge leur monta aux joues lorsqu'Emilio se leva du lit, s'éloigna de Shun pour aller dans la salle de bain se laver et se préparer pour rejoindre Makiko dans la cuisine. Le brun fit de même en arrangeant son lit avant d'aller à son tour dans la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'il mit un pied dedans, il se lava les dents sans prêter attention à son amant qui venait de sortir de la douche. Ce dernier se sécha et se rhabilla, attendant que Shun ait fini de se brosser les dents. Profitant de cet instant, il se mit derrière lui en l'entourant de ses bras et lui déposa un baiser dans le creux de son cou.

\- Tu as terminé avec le lavabo, mon cœur ? Demanda-t-il en lui embrassant la joue.

\- Oui. Je vais aller sous la douche, fit le brun en se déshabillant. Prends ton temps.

\- D'accord. Après, tu me rejoins dans la cuisine avec ta mère, hein ?

Shun adressa un doux sourire avant d'embrasser Emilio.

\- Oui, je vais faire vite sans te faire attendre dehors comme la dernière fois.

Lorsque le brun fut sous la douche, le bleuté dessina sur la vitre avec son doigt la buée qui coulait à cause de l'eau chaude. Son regard suivit les courbes parfaites de son amant qui se lavait derrière la porte buée de la douche. Emilio eut un sourire et sortit de la salle de bain pour aller dans la chambre de son cousin pour prendre son blouson qu'il avait déposé sur le porte-manteau.

Shun coupa l'eau peu après avoir passé une trentaine de minute et sortit pour s'habiller dans la chambre où attendait Emilio. Ce dernier était tranquillement assis sur son lit, le regardant avec ses yeux magenta. Le brun sortit ses habits de son armoire, s'habilla sans prêter attention à Emilio qui continuait de fixer son torse. Il se tourna vers lui en mettant sa serviette sur sa tête.

\- Tes cheveux sont encore mouillés. Avec le temps de chien qu'il y a dehors, tu vas tomber malade. Remarqua-t-il en faisant comprendre à Emilio qu'il devrait se rincer l'oeil.

\- Merci beaucoup, mon amour. Rigola le concerné en s'essuyant.

Shun eut un sourire gêné. Il sentit les bras d'Emilio entourer sa taille.

\- Tu n'as pas oublié que tu me dois une dette envers moi après notre petite mission nocturne ?

\- Non, rassure-toi, je n'ai pas oublié.

Le sourire d'Emilio se fleurit suite à la réponse de son amour.

\- Allons prendre notre petit-déjeuner. Maman nous attend tous les deux dans la cuisine depuis que nous sommes là. Proposa Shun en caressant les cheveux bleus de son amant.

-Tu as raison. Lui dit le prince d'Endora en embrassant son torse.

Après avoir fini sa phrase, il se leva du lit en allant déposer la serviette qu'il avait sur sa tête dans le panier à linge de la salle de bain avant d'aller rejoindre son petit-ami.

Dans la cuisine, l'ambiance était comme à son habitude avec Shun qui se chamaillait une nouvelle fois avec Emilio pour quelque chose, sous le regard amusé de Makiko qui but son café.

Le jeune homme aux yeux magenta avait d'un côté un regard et un sourire séducteur envers son fils. Et le regard de Makiko ne se trompait jamais. Connaissant son neveu, la mère de Shun savait qu'Emilio était très amoureux du brun même si elle avait du mal à accepter l'amour qu'il lui portait avec autant d'égard.

(NDA : Ouais, y'a pas de doute possible... Emilio a bel et bien un sourire séducteur. On va pas exagérer !)

Ça ne regardait qu'eux et au début, ils savaient comment créer un espace d'entente sans qu'ils se disputaient ou se battaient comme avant. Shun savait au moins garder ses distances lors de sa relation avec Emilio. C'était pourquoi ils essayaient tous les deux de créer cette entente lorsque le brun sera seul avec son amant. Bien sûr, en privé car avant, il avait l'habitude avec lui.

Après le petit-déjeuner avec Makiko, les deux adolescents partirent dans la chambre de Shun pour récupérer leurs sacs.

\- Bon, Makiko... Nous allons être en retard au lycée ! S'écria Emilio. Je reviendrai vendredi ! Shun, on y va ! Finit-il en prenant sa main.

\- D'accord. Bonne journée, les garçons !

Ils sortirent de l'appartement des Asanaga après avoir salué Makiko qui partit à son tour au travail.

Sur le chemin du lycée, depuis 6h30, les deux adolescents étaient main dans la main en marchant tranquillement. Ils s'organisaient pour la soirée après les cours en planifiant d'aller à l'appartement d'Emilio. Shun se remémora de ce que le bleuté lui avait dit. Bien entendu, il n'avait pas oublié. Le brun avait dit à Emilio qu'il viendra le voir et passer un peu de temps avec lui et son chat.

En parlant du prince d'Endora, justement... Il avait réussi à tenir 8 mois. Putain, 8 mois après qu'il était dans l'excitation et dans son fantasme concernant son beau brun. Alors là, qui l'aurait cru ?

Le bleuté se mit à sourire intérieurement, se disant qu'il trouvait Shun sexy qu'il aurait été capable de le prendre en le plaquant sur le bureau de sa chambre. Même s'il n'avait pas muselé son instinct obscène.

Les deux princes d'Endora arrivèrent au lycée puis rentrèrent dans l'établissement pour aller dans la salle de classe. Ils s'installèrent autour du pupitre d'Emilio pour discuter de tout et de rien en se mettant à rire de bon cœur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans les 7h, leurs camarades de classe arrivèrent en les saluant, même Thomas et Marco qui avaient leurs sacs à dos à la main. Le professeur du lycée arriva à son tour pour dire aux élèves d'aller regagner leurs places avant le début des cours.

Shun était plongé dans ses études, tout comme dans ses pensées. Il réfléchissait à une chose qu'il voulait faire vendredi soir lorsqu'il sera seul avec Emilio. Ce dernier lui avait promis qu'il allait lui montrer quelque chose chez lui. Mais quoi ? Serait-ce quelque chose de spécial qu'Emilio voulait lui montrer lorsqu'il allait venir dans son appartement ? Shun patientera jusqu'à l'autre semaine, à la fin des cours du lycée.

Dans la récréation de 10h, les élèves de la classe de Shun étaient sortis pour aller dans le couloir. Emilio regardait silencieusement par la fenêtre la pluie qui ne cessait de tomber dehors, sous le regard inquiet de son cousin qui était assis sur sa chaise.

\- Tu es impatient d'aller dehors après que la pluie s'arrête ? Demanda Shun en faisant tourner son stylo à bille.

\- Ouais, pour fumer ma clope. Et je te veux avec moi quand nous serons seuls là-haut tous les deux. Répondit Emilio en se tournant vers son amant.

\- Bien sûr, votre Altesse. Oh, j'y pense... Tu ne dois pas fumer à l'intérieur du lycée.

Emilio resta un moment surpris.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est interdit ?

\- Oui. Car si le surveillant voit ça, t'es foutu jusqu'à ce que tu sois chez le principal du lycée. Fit le brun en déposant son stylo sur son pupitre.

\- M'en fous du principal. Je serai dans son bureau pour le faire chier, m'envoyer en l'air avec le mec que j'aime et fumer tranquillement ma clope après l'amour jusqu'à ce que cet enfoiré s'amène et voit des traces de sperme sur son bureau. Lui dit le jeune homme aux yeux magenta en tirant sa tronche d'enterrement.

Shun soupira face à son cirque.

\- T'es complètement barge. Le principal ne laisse pas les élèves seuls en train de faire l'amour dans son bureau.

Emilio fit la moue pendant quelques secondes en tournant le dos au brun, joua avec son briquet qu'il s'était servi pour allumer sa cigarette, les yeux rivés sur la vitre mouillée par la pluie.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que tu fumes des clopes ? Demanda curieusement son amant.

\- Depuis 3 semaines après que je suis arrivé à la Surface. Un ami du boulot m'en a filé plusieurs paquets. Se mit à répondre le bleuté. Lui aussi, il fume des cigarettes.

\- Oh, je vois. Eh ben, quel progrès ! Tu taffes où ?

Emilio s'attendait à la question de son cousin, visiblement. Cela l'avait un peu surpris.

\- A la boutique de la ville.

Un autre silence s'était installé dans la salle de classe suite à la réponse d'Emilio. Ce dernier racontait à Shun à propos de son chat et comment il s'occupait de lui.

\- Donc, si je comprends bien... Tu m'as dit que t'as adopté Myrtille qui a été abandonnée par sa mère, c'est ça ? Demanda Shun.

\- Ouais, depuis qu'elle est toute petite.

Le brun fut sous le choc et ferma la bouche quelques secondes. Le chat d'Emilio était important pour son cousin car il ne méritait pas d'être laissé comme une petite merde dans la rue de la Surface. Ce serait de la maltraitance gratuite envers les chatons qui venaient de naître et qui ne méritaient pas la mort.

\- Ok.

Shun se leva de sa chaise après avoir rangé son portable dans sa poche et s'avança vers son amant qui fut surpris de le voir en face de lui.

\- Je te propose qu'on aille se chercher à boire dans le distributeur du 2ème étage. Si t'es partant pour une boisson chaude, bien sûr. Là, il caille un peu dans cette salle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, princesse. Je te réchaufferai. Fit Emilio avec un clin d'oeil qu'il adressa à son amoureux.

Les yeux de Shun s'illuminèrent.

\- C'est vrai ? Sourit le brun en faisant une moue adorable à son prince.

\- Ouaip.

\- Merci beaucoup, Emilio. T'es toujours si attentionné envers moi.

Le concerné lâcha un petit rire, prit la main de Shun dans la sienne et l'embrassa doucement.

\- De rien, mon cœur.

Profitant de leur 1 heure de récréation qui leur restait, les deux garçons s'embrassèrent langoureusement en se collant l'un à l'autre face à la vitre mouillée. Ils quittèrent la salle de classe un moment pour aller au 2ème étage prendre des boissons dans le distributeur.

Emilio s'arrêta devant la machine, introduit une pièce dedans puis choisit une boisson au hasard. Il la récupéra après que le distributeur l'avait fait sortir. Le bleuté laissa son tour à Shun qui mit sa monnaie en choisissant sa boisson dont il récupéra rapidement.

\- T'as choisi quelle goût, au fait ? Interrogea-t-il en s'approchant d'Emilio.

\- Chocolat. Répondit le concerné. Et toi ?

\- Cappuccino.

Avant 11h, ils retournèrent tous les deux dans leur salle de classe du 1er étage pour s'installer autour du pupitre d'Emilio, déposant leurs boissons dessus.

\- Hmm... Tu sais quoi, Emilio ? Fit Shun en buvant une gorgée de son cappuccino.

\- Oui ? Répondit le concerné.

\- Je te trouve beau quand tu fumes une clope.

Le bleuté eut un sourire. Il eut un petit rire suite au compliment de Shun qui rougit de plus belle. Emilio posa sa main sur la sienne, colla son front sur celui du brun.

\- Je te remercie, mon Shun. Toi aussi, tu l'es toujours avec ces yeux améthyste depuis que nous sommes petits.

Le brun rit nerveusement suite à ce compliment que lui faisait son amour qui le prit dans ses bras en le faisant s'asseoir sur son propre pupitre.

-Me trouves-tu aussi beau la première fois à l'entraînement de foot que tu m'as vu en train de transpirer ? Interrogea le prince d'Endora en déposant un baiser sur le coin de sa joue.

\- Oui.

Emilio se colla un peu plus sur le brun en caressant son dos et continua.

\- Et quand tu me vois me masturber dans la salle ?

Un faible "oui" fut encore sortie de la bouche de Shun qui passa son cou autour de son cousin, appréciant les douces caresses que lui offrait Emilio. Putain de... Mais comment le prince d'Endora savait que Shun l'avait surpris se toucher ? L'adolescent rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en imaginant la cata que ça aurait dû tomber s'il voyait son compagnon se masturber seul. Il n'avait pas fait exprès, c'était juste la première fois qu'il le voyait en écoutant aux portes comme un voleur.

Le brun ne disait rien. Remarquant le regard magenta d'Emilio planté sur le sien, il prit sa décision. Il ne voulait pas tout cacher à celui qu'il aimait.

\- Pardonne-moi... S'excusa-t-il en tournant la tête du côté. Je t'ai entendu dire mon nom plusieurs fois et que... Tu voulais que je sois à toi.

Un silence se pesa dans la salle. C'était plus fort que Shun qui ne voulait pas avoir une autre dispute avec son cousin et puis, après tout... Il ne voulait pas blâmer Emilio encore une fois.

\- Ça t'avait excité ce que je faisais, mon cœur ? Demanda le concerné en embrassant doucement son cou.

Shun enfouit sa main dans les cheveux bleu foncé de son compagnon de voyage, poussant un léger gémissement.

\- Oui.

Le sourire d'Emilio se dessina sur son visage. Il embrassa fougueusement Shun qui ouvrit sa bouche pour laisser passer sa langue rencontrer sa jumelle. Sans interrompre leur baiser langoureux, Emilio s'autorisa de passer sa main sur le torse de son amour pour descendre la fermeture de sa veste et soulever son t-shirt.

Emilio... Pensa Shun en se contentant de le serrer doucement dans ses bras.

Le concerné quitta la bouche délicieuse de son amant pour descendre ses lèvres jusqu'à son cou, en lui faisant un magnifique suçon.

\- Tu vois, ce suçon ? C'est pour te prouver que tu m'appartiens. Fit-il en posant son regard sur celui de Shun. Je ne laisserai aucun enfoiré t'avoir donc, reste toujours à mes côtés.

\- Oui...

Pendant que les deux amants continuèrent de s'embrasser, un bruit les ramena directement à la réalité.

\- Merde... Pourquoi il fallait que la cloche de ton lycée gâche notre moment intime ? S'énerva Emilio en posant son front sur l'épaule de Shun.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, mon amour. On aura le temps pour continuer notre discussion à 12h pendant notre petite pause déjeuner. Sourit le brun en l'apaisant. Il est 11h déjà et profitons pour aller rejoindre nos places. Finit-il en se levant de son pupitre pour remettre son t-shirt en place et refermer sa veste.

\- Tu as raison, les autres ne vont pas tarder à venir et nous voir comme ça. Profitons d'aller finir nos boissons vu qu'elles ont déjà refroidies. Après, on part les jeter.

Shun fit un mouvement de la tête en souriant à son amant puis l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Tu sais, t'embrasses pas mal, mon amour.

\- Ouais.

Les deux amants retournèrent à leurs places en buvant leurs boissons chaudes, riant discrètement de leurs conneries. Ils saluèrent leurs amis et les autres camarades de classe qui firent leur entrée dans la salle de classe. Emilio débarrassa son pupitre et alla jeter les canettes vides à la poubelle de la salle. Il rejoint sa place à côté de son cousin qui l'attendait avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Le professeur de Shun arriva peu de temps après que les élèves furent installés chacun à leurs places et commença son cours sous le silence de ces derniers.

Shun avait les joues plus rouges que sa veste après le petit moment d'intime dans la salle avec Emilio. Il pensait que lui et son compagnon n'étaient jamais allé plus loin. Au fond de lui, il avait confiance en Emilio.

Soit le premier à venir dans mon appartement.

C'était la demande d'Emilio qui résonnait dans les oreilles du brun. Shun n'avait pas d'autres choix que de la suivre. Il se plongea dans ses études, oubliant le petit incident qu'il y avait ce matin lorsqu'il était seul avec le bleuté dans la salle de classe.

Emilio, quant à lui, était heureux de l'avoir marqué car son amoureux était sa propriété et pour rien au monde, il ne laissera personne le prendre. Encore moins lui faire du mal sous ses yeux comme lui faisaient les délinquants de 3ème année en pleine cour du lycée.

La pluie cessa de tomber dehors, sous le grand étonnement de Shun. Emilio eut un petit sourire, ce qui signifiait pour lui qu'il pourrait sortir dehors avec celui qu'il aimait et fumer sa clope sur le toit.

Pendant que le brun aux yeux améthystes discuta avec ses amis de sa classe, le bleuté l'interpella :

\- Shun ! On y va. Il faut qu'on aille prendre nos déjeuners à la cafétéria, il est déjà 12h.

Le concerné s'exécuta en se levant de sa chaise, s'excusa auprès de ses amis et suivit Emilio jusqu'à la sortie de l'établissement.

Dans un silence lourd, les deux adolescents s'installèrent dans la table en déposant leurs déjeuners qu'ils avaient pris. Shun s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Emilio qui ne disait plus un mot, il avala sa salive en évitant de ne pas trop lui poser de questions et mordit dans son sandwich qu'il avait choisi.

Il était vrai que le bleuté était en train de faire la moue depuis ce matin. Il nageait en pleine déception parce qu'il voulait avoir son cousin rien que pour lui. Il savait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas le garder pour lui exclusivement.

Sans un mot pendant la pause déjeuner, Emilio but sa canette de soda à la pomme d'un traite. Pas même sans un regard qu'il posa à son petit-ami. Ce dernier, après avoir fini de manger son sandwich, ouvrit sa canette de soda au cola et se mit à commencer à boire dedans.

Honteux, il évita soigneusement d'aborder le sujet à Emilio qui tirait une nouvelle fois sa tronche d'enterrement car tôt ou tard, il savait que ça va le rendre encore mal à l'aise comme ce matin s'il lui adressait la parole.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de manger leurs repas, les deux adolescents retournèrent dans l'établissement sans un mot de plus. Shun, inquiet, suivit le prince d'Endora jusqu'au toit du lycée où ce dernier s'arrêta pour s'asseoir contre le mur face aux barres de fer en sortant son paquet de cigarettes et son briquet de sa poche.

\- Viens là.

Son ton était sec. Cela ne le ressemblait pas.

Shun s'exécuta en s'installant à côté de son compagnon qui était carrément déçu tout en allumant sa clope en silence.

Il pouvait sentir sa main enserrer la sienne. Le brun fixa son amant, n'ayant pas le choix de faire aucun mouvement qui ne put lui déplaire.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe chez lui ? Ce n'est pas son habitude d'être aussi furieux. Pensa-t-il en s'interrogeant en même temps à ce qui allait se passer pour lui.

Shun savait déjà la réponse. Il s'autorisa à poser sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme aux yeux magenta qui, sans poser un seul regard sur l'adolescent, enroula son bras autour du sien.

Le vent souffla sur les deux lycéens qui étaient collés dans un silence profond.

Les yeux vers le ciel, Emilio recracha la fumée de sa cigarette et se mit à réfléchir à une solution qu'il allait trouver lorsqu'il sera seul avec son amant chez lui après les cours.

\- Shun ? Appela-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux sans un regard.

\- Oui ? Répondit joyeusement le concerné.

\- Vendredi prochain, je veux que tu viennes chez moi à la fin des cours.

Shun leva la tête vers Emilio, se tût quelques secondes, le laissant continuer.

\- Après que tu sois sorti de l'école, tu me rejoins là-bas. Je t'envoie un message comme quoi je suis déjà rentré.

Le brun valida la demande de son amant en hochant la tête.

\- Ouais, c'est d'accord. Répondit-il, les joues rouges. Je t'attendrai devant ton immeuble pour que tu m'ouvres.

\- Je serai devant pour t'ouvrir quand je sortirai et on rentre ensemble chez moi. T'as pas à y refuser.

\- Ouais. On sera avec ton chat qui va nous tenir compagnie pendant nos études et après les révisions, c'est moi qui la nourris.

\- Entendu. Sourit le bleuté en tirant sur sa cigarette.

Shun rit doucement. Observant son compagnon à qui il lui avait tapé dans l'oeil, il déposa un timide baiser sur sa joue.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de te voir comme ça avec cette tronche d'enterrement que t'as tiré, ce matin... Dit-il en caressant son visage.

\- Oui, j'te demande pardon. S'excusa le prince d'Endora. S'il te plaît, Shun...

-Oui ?

\- Ne me fais pas attendre trop longtemps. Répondit Emilio en serrant son amant dans ses bras.

Le brun lui rendit son étreinte en enfouissant son visage sur l'épaule de son amoureux aux yeux magenta.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Emilio sourit tout en embrassant langoureusement son cousin qui passa ses bras autour de son cou, l'aidant à se débarrasser de sa cigarette. Avec la plus grande douceur, il le plaqua contre le mur.

\- Shun... Je ne te ferai rien. Si tu ne veux pas, je comprends. Je ne vais pas te forcer.

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux. Le rouge pivoine lui montait aux joues lorsqu'il passa une main sur la tête d'Emilio qui avait posé son front sur son épaule. C'était la première fois que Shun vit son amant si raisonnable.

\- Ce n'est pas grave... Le rassura-t-il en relevant son visage. Je sais que tu ne vas pas me manquer de respect.

\- Tu es sûr ? Demanda Emilio en passant une main sur le visage de celui qu'il aimait.

\- Oui, et je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Le bleuté sourit et attira son cousin pour le serrer contre lui, caressant tendrement son dos.

-Ecoute, Emilio... Je sais que t'en as envie et que tu veux passer plus de temps avec moi à tes côtés alors sois patient, s'il te plaît. Dit Shun en passant son doigt fin sur une des mèches bleues de son chéri.

\- Oui, mon amour. Je serai patient jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt à m'appartenir. Fit le concerné en lui adressant un autre petit sourire.

Profitant des minutes qui leur restaient, les deux garçons se regardèrent. Ils eurent un petit rire chacun.

\- Je t'aime, Shun...

\- Je t'aime aussi, Emilio... Murmura timidement le concerné à l'oreille de son amant.

Emilio lâcha un rire sec et embrassa son amoureux, scellant leur baiser passionné.

\- Allons rentrer à l'intérieur. Proposa Shun en prenant la main du bleuté.

\- Ouais.

Le sourire aux lèvres, les deux adolescents quittèrent le toit du lycée main dans la main et retournèrent dans la salle de cours. Installés dans leurs pupitres, ils continuèrent leur conversation, parlant de tout et de rien.

Les élèves et les amis de Shun arrivèrent dans la salle de classe peu après que la cloche du lycée avait sonné. Les deux adolescents les saluèrent avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Ce fut dans le commencement du cours de 13h que le professeur du lycée arriva, criant aux élèves de secondes d'aller regagner leurs places.

Une heure plus tard, au cours de sport de 16h, les élèves de seconde étaient en plein entraînement dans le terrain de football. On pouvait admettre que l'ambiance était un peu détendue vu qu'il n'y avait que les garçons de la classe de seconde et le professeur de sport.

Shun, assis sur un banc, ne put se détacher sur le fait qu'Emilio jouait avec force et agilité. Les filles qui étaient venues pour l'admirer n'étaient pas là. Le brun s'estimait heureux car il voulait Emilio pour lui tout seul.

Qu'il est beau quand il joue, mon prince... Pensa-t-il en souriant.

\- Shun ! Au lieu de mater le cul d'un de tes camarades, rends-toi utile et bouge-toi de ce banc ! Ton camarade est fatigué donc, tu le remplaces ! Hurla le professeur de sport qui fit sursauter le concerné.

\- O-Oui, j'arrive !

Le rouge monta encore une fois aux joues du brun. Il n'avait fixé que le visage d'Emilio, pas son cul. Alors, Shun se leva du banc et rejoint ses camarades de classe sur le terrain de football tandis qu'Emilio s'essuya le visage couvert de sueur pour aller se rafraîchir sous le robinet pas très loin du stade. L'eau mouillait ses cheveux bleu foncé et son visage où on pouvait quelques gouttes couler sur sa peau mate. Le prince d'Endora s'assit sur le banc après qu'un des élèves fut remplacé, passant une main sur ses cheveux mouillés.

Shun se tourna vers ses camarades et joua tout en passant le ballon à ses amis, sous le regard magenta d'Emilio qui eut un petit sourire dessiné sur son visage.

Le début de l'après-midi se passa normalement lorsque le cours de sport fut terminé vers les 17h. Tous les garçons furent partis pour aller récupérer leurs affaires dans le vestiaire. Emilio était parti fumer une cigarette et passer un appel à un de ses amis. Shun était resté avec l'enseignant sportif qui lui avait demandé de ranger tout le matériel de sport au gymnase de la Surface et fermer le local avant de partir.

Une fois son professeur parti, il s'exécuta à la tâche pour ranger les ballons qui traînaient partout sur le terrain. Lorsque le brun les rangea dans le panier, il ne vit pas qu'une silhouette l'observa et qu'il ne sentit pas venir derrière lui.

\- Tu comptes tout ranger comme le dernier des idiots ?

\- Emilio ! Fit Shun qui sursauta. Je pensais pas que tu venais ici.

\- Devine, j'étais devant la porte du gymnase. Expliqua le bleuté en s'adossant dans un coin. Et je suis venu pour voir celui qui est à la traîne avec tout ce matériel de sport qu'il doit ranger jusqu'à 18h. J'ai pas l'attention de laisser le mec que j'aime se fatiguer tout seul pendant que les autres partent s'éclater à côté.

Shun rassura son amant en lui adressant un petit sourire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Emilio. J'ai l'habitude avec tout ça. Je finis et je suis à toi.

Le prince d'Endora lui rendit son sourire en regardant son petit-ami ranger le reste du matériel dans le local. Shun sortit un ballon du panier après le rangement et revint quelques minutes plus tard vers Emilio qui était adossé contre le mur en écoutant de la musique dans son portable.

\- Emilio...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Répondit le concerné en retirant son casque de ses oreilles.

\- Ça te dirait un peu d'entraînement au foot ? Lui demanda Shun en jouant avec le ballon.

Le jeune homme aux yeux magenta réfléchit puis, en regardant le terrain, il lui répondit avec un sourire carnassier :

\- C'est ce que j'allais te proposer, justement.

Se décollant du mur où il s'était adossé, Emilio rangea son mobile dans sa poche, enleva sa veste qu'il déposa sur le banc et rejoint son cousin qu'il attendait sur le terrain. Shun se mit devant une des cages du terrain de football tandis qu'Emilio se mit en face de lui avec le ballon. Pendant une bonne demi-heure, les deux adolescents s'entraînèrent en t-shirt, s'amusant tous les deux comme des enfants. Après leur entraînement, ils furent bien épuisés, allongés l'un à côté de l'autre sur le sol du terrain, se lançant chacun un regard amusé.

\- On va se chercher à boire dans le distributeur ? Proposa Shun en se redressant, le souffle court.

\- Ouais. Sourit Emilio qui se leva à son tour, tendant sa main à son amant pour l'aider à se mettre debout.

Le brun partit ranger le ballon dans le panier et sortit en fermant à clé la porte du local avant de rejoindre Emilio qui l'attendait après avoir récupéré son blouson qu'il avait laissé sur le banc du gymnase. Ils allèrent dans le vestiaire des garçons, le temps que Shun récupéra son blouson et son sac. Il partit rendre les clés du local à l'accueil du gymnase, rejoint son amant en l'entraînant jusqu'au distributeur se payer leurs boissons.

Les deux adolescents quittèrent le gymnase pour aller s'installer dans le banc pas très loin de leur lycée. Shun s'autorisa à prendre doucement la main d'Emilio en buvant sa canette à la pomme, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Il sentit le pouce du bleuté caresser sa paume et embrasser sa tempe.

\- Shun ? J'aimerais savoir quelque chose...

\- Ouais ? Répondit l'intéressé.

\- C'est quand ton anniversaire ?

Shun était étonné. Qu'était-il arrivé à son pauvre prince d'Endora ? D'habitude, il ne lui avait jamais abordé le sujet à propos de son âge, ni de sa date d'anniversaire. Le brun but timidement sa canette et lui répondit :

\- Bientôt.

\- C'est vrai que tu as de la maturité, là. Lança Emilio en rigolant, ce qui fit embarrasser Shun.

\- Quoi ?

Suite à la réaction de son amoureux qui avait les joues empourprées, Emilio sourit. Il finit sa canette qu'il jeta à la poubelle après s'être levé du banc.

\- Tu en as, peut-être ? Demanda Shun en haussant un cil à son cousin.

\- Ouais.

Shun était sur le cul. Lui et Emilio avaient un écart d'âge. C'était bien vrai que le bleuté est mineur. Shun allait très bientôt avoir 16. Il était loin de devenir un homme comme Emilio, un vrai mec. Le brun termina de boire sa canette en faisant la moue, sous le petit rire d'Emilio qui s'assit à côté de lui en passant son bras autour de son épaule, l'embrassant sur la joue pour le rassurer.

\- Pour ton anniversaire, laisse-moi t'offrir un cadeau spécial lorsqu'on le fêtera ensemble chez moi, s'il te plaît...

\- Et de quel cadeau s'agit-il, mon prince glouque ? Fit le brun en souriant.

Emilio l'embrassa fougueusement en caressant ses cheveux.

\- C'est une surprise.

L'adolescent était si frustré.

A la fin de sa phrase, Emilio se tut car il ne voulait pas ruiner la surprise à celui qu'il aimait. Il ne compta pas non plus lui mentir à propos du cadeau mystère qu'il allait offrir à Shun. La première fois que le bleuté faisait preuve de sincérité envers son amoureux. Ce qui étonna encore plus ce dernier.

\- Une surprise ?

\- Oui, ce sera une surprise lorsque tu viendras chez moi après les cours. Tu la verras mercredi soir quand je te l'offrirai. Fit Emilio en embrassant le dos de la main de son chéri.

Shun valida la demande de son amant avec un hochement de tête. Les deux adolescents se levèrent du banc après que Shun partit jeter sa canette vide à la poubelle et se mirent en chemin pour rentrer. Arrivés devant l'immeuble de Shun, ils se saluèrent après un dernier baiser, se séparèrent en partant chacun de son côté chez eux.

Une semaine plus tard, Shun revint au lycée de bonne humeur. Son cousin était parti travailler à la boutique et il viendrait en classe vendredi pour rattraper les cours. Arrivé dans la salle de classe, le brun s'installa dans son pupitre après avoir déposé son sac au sol et s'allonger sur ce dernier.

\- Salut, Shun.

Le concerné se retourna et reconnut ses deux amis Thomas et Marco qui étaient venus peu après avant la sonnerie.

\- Salut, les gars. Répondit-il en se redressant de son pupitre.

\- Ton beau gosse aux yeux magenta n'est pas là ? Il est où ? Demanda Marco en s'asseyant.

\- Au boulot. Il m'a informé qu'il va rentrer au lycée vendredi pour rattraper les cours.

\- Bordel, la chance ! Je ne savais pas qu'Emilio avait un boulot à temps plein.

Sentant la déprime qui s'installait chez Shun, Thomas essaya de le réconforter en souriant.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, il reviendra en cours et qui sait... Tu vas le revoir.

Le brun songea aux douces paroles d'un de ses amis de sa classe. Il sortit son portable de son sac pour regarder dans sa boîte mail si Emilio ne lui avait pas laissé de messages. Apparemment, il lui en enverrait un pendant qu'il sera en pause déjeuner après son travail. Shun rendit son sourire à ses amis. Avec eux qui veillaient sur lui, il pouvait toujours compter sur eux et leur soutien. Le brun aux yeux améthyste sortit ses affaires de cours et rangea son portable dans sa poche, attendant l'arrivée de son professeur dans la salle de cours.

Deux heures plus tard, pendant la récréation de 10h, Shun était adossé contre le mur de la cour du lycée, les yeux rivés dans le vide. Il repensait à Emilio qui était parti travailler. Tous les jours, il pensait à lui. Il était bien conscient que le prince d'Endora sera de retour au lycée après sa longue journée de travail à la boutique de la Surface. Le brun comptait sur les doigts, notant que ça faisait 4 jours qu'Emilio était absent.

4 jours d'absence, honnêtement...

C'était un peu fort pour le bleuté, et il avait un emploi du temps très chargé avec le travail et l'école. Pendant qu'on y était, même avec son appartement qu'il devait payer. Shun remit la capuche de sa veste sur sa tête, mettant au passage son casque sur cette dernière et se laissa bercer par la musique qu'il écoutait dans son mobile. Il regardait l'heure qui était affichée sur son écran.

\- Merde, il est 10h40.

Shun soupira en se levant et retourna dans le bâtiment pour rejoindre la salle de classe avant la reprise des cours.

Pendant la pause de 12h, à la cafétéria du lycée, il avait les yeux plongés dans sa boisson comme ce matin. Le brun avait le donut dans la bouche tout en regardant une vidéo sur la science-fiction, après avoir cessé de regarder la photo de son père biologique, le roi Delzaine. Et de son oncle Alzerm dont il l'aimait tellement, tout comme son vrai père. Shun finit d'entamer son donut et sortit dehors en quittant la cafeteria avec sa boisson à la main qu'il n'avait pas encore terminée. En allant sur le toit, vers les barres en métal qui l'entourèrent, il s'adossa là-dessus, profitant de finir le reste de sa bouteille de boisson gazeuse qu'il partit jeter à la poubelle à côté de la porte du toit de l'établissement. Il revint s'adosser contre les barres métalliques, mettant son casque sur sa tête.

Pendant que le brun écoutait un de ses clips favoris, il vit le message de celui qu'il aimait. Ce fut avec le sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres qu'il ne tarda pas à l'ouvrir.

Emilio : Salut, mon beau prince.

Shun : Salut, mon amour. T'es en pause ?

Emilio : Oui. Et je dois reprendre le boulot car mon patron ne me lâche pas la grappe depuis ce matin.

Shun : Merde. C'est à cause des clients ou des livraisons dans la boutique ?

Emilio : Des livraisons que je dois m'en occuper justement car mon patron me l'a demandé.

Le brun se mit à rire.

Shun : Roh, ça te fera bouger ton petit cul de ton siège.

Emilio : Oh, la ferme.

Un autre fou rire fut déclenché de la part de l'adolescent aux yeux améthystes suite à la réponse qu'il avait envoyé à son cousin.

Emilio : Bon, passons... T'as mangé ?

Shun : Oui, juste un donut et un sandwich au fromage.

Emilio : Tant mieux.

L'inquiétude s'installa aussitôt chez Shun lorsqu'il était seul sans son compagnon de voyage. Il souhaitait tellement revoir son petit-ami.

Shun : Tu me manques tellement, Emilio...

Emilio : Moi aussi, tu me manques, Shun... Vendredi, je serai de retour en classe.

Suite à ce message, le sourire de Shun se fleurit doucement sur ses lèvres.

Shun : D'accord, et on se fera plein de photos avec nos amis après ton retour au lycée.

Emilio : Et une nouvelle photo de nous deux quand nous serons seuls.

Shun : Ouaip.

Le brun se souvint qu'Emilio avait pris une photo d'eux sur le toit du lycée. Celle-là, il ne l'avait pas oubliée, au contraire.

Emilio : Je dois filer, le boulot m'appelle. D'ailleurs, Shun...

Shun : Oui ?

Emilio : Sache que je t'aime beaucoup.

Shun eut un sourire après avoir lu le message de celui qui avait jeté son regard sur lui. Comme lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux au donjon d'Emilio à Endora.

Shun : Moi aussi je t'aime, mon prince. A vendredi.

Emilio : A vendredi, mon cœur.

Le brun fut si joyeux qu'il mit son portable contre sa poitrine. Il se releva et quitta le toit pour retourner dans la salle de classe, heureux comme jamais.

Dans l'après-midi, après les cours de 17h30, Shun sortit de la salle de classe après ses camarades de classe de seconde et son professeur qui prit soin de fermer à clé la porte de la salle. Il descendit jusqu'à la sortie du bâtiment avec son sac sur l'épaule. Après qu'il eut quitté le lycée, le brun se mit en chemin pour rentrer chez lui, heureux de revoir son cousin qui fera son retour au lycée.

Le jour suivant, Shun entra dans la salle de cours pour retrouver ses amis en les saluant. Ensemble, ils allèrent s'installer autour du pupitre de Shun en sortant leurs mobiles qu'ils déposèrent dessus pour parler de leurs débats sur les jeux vidéos et études (ouais, comme d'hab...) qui duraient toute la matinée depuis 7h. Une sonnerie vibra dans la poche du jean de Shun qui s'excusa auprès de ses amis en se levant de son pupitre pour aller dans le couloir du 1er étage. Il sortit son portable et reconnut immédiatement le message du prince d'Endora, de son amant aux yeux roses magenta.

Emilio : Yo, je viens de rentrer à l'école et je suis dans la cour. Je vais pas tarder à monter après avoir fini de fumer.

Le brun comprit le message et lui envoya sa réponse.

Shun : D'accord, je t'attends avec les autres dans la salle.

Le sourire aux lèvres, le brun aux yeux améthystes rangea son portable et partit rejoindre ses amis dans la salle de classe.

\- C'était ta vieille connaissance qui t'appelle ? Demanda Thomas qui eut un sourire douteux.

\- Ouais, on peut dire ça...

Le lycéen s'assit auprès de ses amis pour continuer leur joyeuse conversation. Pendant qu'ils discutèrent en rigolant, Emilio arriva dans la salle et après avoir déposé son sac sur le pupitre, il se mit silencieusement derrière son cousin pour passer son bras autour de son cou, prêt à l'étrangler.

\- Salut, l'abruti. Dit-il en lui murmurant à l'oreille.

\- Merde, Emilio ! T'es con, tu m'as fait peur ! S'écria le brun en repoussant son compagnon qui relâcha aussitôt son étreinte.

Les deux amis lâchèrent un rire sec suite à la connerie que faisait le prince d'Endora à son compagnon qui faisait la moue.

\- Eh ben, il y a de la tension entre vous deux... Remarqua Marco en rigolant. Dés fois, c'est vrai que vous vous disputez souvent.

\- Ouais, car d'habitude... Emilio et moi, nous n'avons pas vraiment le même caractère haute catégorie. Lui, il est toujours aussi bougon comme avant.

\- Le bougon t'emmerde, pauvre idiot. Dit le concerné en faisant un doigt d'honneur à son cousin.

\- Boucle-la, le prince glouque ! Hurla l'adolescent en lui rendant son doigt d'honneur.

Les revoila en train de se chamailler une nouvelle fois. Ce qui amusait un peu les deux adolescents.

\- Je me pose une question, Shun... Comment tu fais pour le supporter, ton vieil ami ? Interrogea Marco.

\- Pour sa tronche d'enterrement et le fait de me taper dés fois, tout simplement. Répondit le concerné.

Marco et Thomas étaient étonnés.

\- Ce qui explique pourquoi Emilio en pince pour toi. Lança Thomas en rigolant.

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, tu veux ? Fit Shun en lui lançant un regard noir.

Emilio sourit intérieurement. L'adolescent aux cheveux châtains avait foutrement raison sur leur relation. Une relation "intense", soit-elle. Il se leva de sa chaise, s'approcha de Shun en lui saisissant sa main.

\- Bon... Les mecs ? Shun et moi, on doit parler dehors en privé et on revient. Ce sera pas long. Déclara-t-il en faisant lever le concerné de sa chaise.

\- Ok.

Lorsqu'ils furent dans le corridor, Emilio attira Shun vers lui tout en le plaquant contre le mur pas très loin des salles de cours du 1er étage, attrapant sa bouche avec envie. Il n'y avait presque personne qui les observait. Ils étaient complètement seuls. Le brun, surpris, se laissa totalement faire. Il se contenta de passer ses bras autour du cou de son partenaire qui se colla contre son torse.

A la fin de leur baiser passionné, les deux adolescents se séparèrent, reprenant leurs respirations.

\- Je voulais tellement te voir, mon cœur. Fit Emilio en serrant son amour dans ses bras.

\- Moi aussi... Pardonne-moi de ne pas t'avoir appelé. Tu ne voulais pas être dérangé depuis que t'es au boulot. Chuchota Shun en resserrant son étreinte.

\- Ce n'est rien, mon amour. Le rassura le jeune homme aux yeux magenta. Maintenant, je suis là et je dois te parler d'une chose importante car j'ai eu ma paie. Finit-il en invitant son compagnon à s'asseoir sur le sol.

Shun fut d'un coup surpris.

\- Hein ? T'es sérieux ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est génial. Comme ça, tu gardes le reste au cas où.

Emilio eut un petit rire. Il était heureux que Shun le soutenait sur tout ce qu'il faisait comme avant. Même il le complimentait. Le bleuté effleura la main de son amant, la caressant avec son pouce.

\- D'ailleurs, cet après-midi, tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? Demanda-t-il en déposant un baiser sur le dos de sa main.

\- Ouais ?

\- Après nos révisions, on joue aux jeux vidéos comme avant. On fait une pause. Expliqua le prince d'Endora. Je te laisse deviner la suite.

Shun eut un sourire moqueur. Il réfléchit un moment au petit programme de son cousin, c'est-à-dire la suite. Il tiqua, mais oui, c'était bien ça.

\- Oh, je sais où tu veux en venir. Se taper des pizzas ? Renchérit-il, ayant résolu son problème.

\- Tu comprends vite, dis donc. Je te laisse nourrir Myrtille, par contre... Vu qu'elle a encore la gamelle vide. Après, on va dans ma chambre pour te montrer quelque chose que je t'ai dit avant par message, tu te souviens ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien.

Shun adressa un tendre sourire à son amant qui le lui rendit. Tous les deux, ils se levèrent et retournèrent ensemble dans la salle de classe pour s'installer à leurs pupitres respectifs avant le retentissement de la sonnerie.

Après les cours du matin, il était 10h lorsque Shun et Emilio étaient les seuls à rester dans la salle. Tous leurs camarades de classe étaient sortis pour aller dans la cour de leur lycée. Emilio était penché sur la fenêtre en regardant dehors, vagant sur ses idées qu'il avait en tête. Shun avait le regard plongé dans ses études. Aucun des deux n'avait bougé pour parler.

C'était le grand silence.

On ne pouvait entendre que la musique résonner dans les écouteurs de Shun. Le prince d'Endora se tourna vers son ex-compagnon de voyage qui révisait, le sourire aux lèvres. Il était content de l'avoir à ses côtés en bonne compagnie. Il ne le regretterait pas une seule seconde, cela le rendait très heureux. Heureux d'avoir son meilleur des chéris avec lui. Le brun était un cousin et un bon ami à ses yeux. Le bleuté aimait trop son côté joyeux.

En réfléchissant, qu'allait-il proposer à celui qu'il aimait ? Aller sur le toit du bâtiment comme l'autre fois, peut-être. Shun aurait accepté, évidemment.

\- Emilio ? Qui y a-t-il ?

\- Oh. Rien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Shun se mit à sourire. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite l'altitude d'Emilio. A ses yeux, il semblait si frustré. Le brun se leva de sa chaise pour le rejoindre, l'entourant de ses bras en le serrant contre lui, déposant un timide baiser sur son épaule. Emilio posa sa main sur la sienne sans un mot.

\- Ça me fait beaucoup de la peine de te voir comme ça... Fit l'adolescent, inquiet pour son amant.

\- Je pense à notre royaume d'Endora, à nos amis. Je pense même à nos parents, comme je pense à toi que j'ai retrouvé. Tu es la seule famille qui me reste, mon ange.

Tout doucement, Shun posa sa tête sur le dos d'Emilio qui se laissa faire.

\- Je le sais. Moi aussi, ils me manquent tous...

Le bleuté se tourna vers son cousin qui fut surpris, prenant son visage entre ses mains, posant ses prunelles magenta sur celles de Shun.

\- Allons prendre l'air sur le toit. Proposa-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

\- D'accord. Sourit son amant.

C'était très connu pour Shun de voir son amoureux un peu décidé. Ouais, c'était un peu rare de la part d'Emilio de faire une proposition de ce genre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ça avec le brun aux yeux améthystes.

Emilio lui prit doucement la main en quittant la salle de classe et l'entraîna jusqu'en haut du toit du bâtiment.

Une fois que les deux hommes furent sur le toit, ils s'installèrent par terre. Le prince d'Endora sortit son paquet de cigarettes avant de se tourner vers Shun qui était plus rouge que sa veste à capuche.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, on a encore du temps avant la reprise des cours. Le rassura-t-il en allumant sa cigarette.

\- Oui. Fit Shun en s'approchant de son amant.

Pendant leur 1 heure de récréation, les deux adolescents se mirent à discuter tranquillement de tout et de rien en riant de bon cœur. Ils étaient collés l'un contre l'autre. Emilio recracha la fumée de sa cigarette en regardant le ciel, caressant les cheveux de Shun de son autre main qui s'était posé sur lui, son portable à la main et ses écouteurs aux oreilles. Le brun s'était permis de poser sa main sur celles d'Emilio en la serrant un peu plus fort. Il put sentir les douces caresses que faisaient le pouce du bleuté sur le dos de sa main.

\- J'ai pensé à quelque chose lorsque toi et moi, nous serons tranquilles.

\- A quoi exactement ? Demanda Shun en retirant ses écouteurs.

\- A ce qu'on pouvait profiter de notre moment d'intimité ici, sur ce toit.

Shun eut un choc. Bon Dieu, pourquoi il fallait qu'Emilio sort cette idée embarrassante ?

\- Hein ? Ça va pas ? Le surveillant pourrait nous voir.

\- Je te dis que nous allons être tranquilles pendant qu'on baise. On sera discrets sans que ce connard s'amène.

Shun rougit. Il fit la moue car il était contre cette idée. Son amant avait envie de lui, c'était évident. Le brun s'interrogeait sur un point. Emilio allait-il lui proposer ça ? Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Le prince d'Endora était... Si insistant.

\- T'es sûr que le surveillant ne va pas venir nous déranger ?

\- Certain.

Shun se mit à rire et embrassa son petit-ami sur la joue.

\- T'as vraiment des idées obscènes sur les endroits à risque, le prince glouque. Fit-il en souriant.

\- Je sais. C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, non ? Ricana Emilio en passant doucement sa main sur le visage de son homme.

\- Ouais.

Le bleuté sourit, se pencha sur Shun en l'attirant contre lui et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Nous devrions aller dans la salle, la cloche ne va pas tarder à sonner.

\- Ouais. Répondit Emilio en se levant pour finir sa cigarette avant de l'écraser par terre.

Shun se leva à son tour lorsqu'il vit son cousin lui tendre la main qu'il accepta avec un sourire. Les deux adolescents croisèrent leurs amis de leur classe dans le couloir en les saluant qui étaient revenus de la superette de la Surface, leurs sacs plastiques remplis de nourriture. Ils rentrèrent ensemble dans le couloir, s'installèrent autour du pupitre de Shun pour les déposer et sortir toute la nourriture, sous la mine joyeuse de Shun.

Ils discutèrent un bon moment, et mangèrent dans la bonne humeur tout en riant à leurs blagues, se taquinant l'un à l'autre.

Il était à présent 17h00 où c'était la fin des cours. Shun était sur son pupitre en pleine conversation avec Thomas. Emilio était déjà sorti de la salle de classe pour aller faire des courses avant de rentrer chez lui. C'était ce qu'il avait prévu au début. Le brun se leva, s'apprêtant à partir pour rentrer chez lui. Il salua Thomas et son professeur puis sortit de la salle.

Arrivé devant l'immeuble d'Emilio, le brun s'arrêta face à la porte vitrée.

Qu'est-ce que je fous devant ? Le prince glouque devait déjà être rentré à l'heure qu'il est.

Suite à cette pensée, Shun se précipita vers la sonnette de l'immeuble.

C'est pas la peine d'y penser, il m'a dit qu'il va descendre après qu'il soit sorti de chez lui.

Il patienta en s'asseyant sur la marche d'escalier en face de la porte de l'immeuble. Peu de temps après, Emilio était descendu, vêtu d'un bas de jogging et d'un simple pull jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée (simple curiosité, ça, ça se voit bien que le prince d'Endora n'est pas d'humeur au niveau look vestimentaire automne-hiver) lorsqu'il aperçoit le brun assis, la capuche de sa veste sur sa tête. Il sourit en sortant de l'immeuble puis s'approcha de lui. Doucement, le bleuté lui murmura à l'oreille.

\- Coucou, mon tendre amour.

Shun eut un léger sursaut lorsqu'il aperçoit.

\- Emilio ! Merde, tu m'as encore fait peur.

Le concerné rigola et fit signe à son cousin qui se leva de le suivre. Ce dernier s'exécuta en rentrant dans l'immeuble. Emilio s'arrêta et ouvrit la porte de son appartement. Shun entra en enlevant ses chaussures puis continua de le suivre Emilio jusqu'au salon.

\- On a du pain sur la planche ce soir, le prince glouque. Profitons pour étudier. Dit-il en s'asseyant.

\- Oui, je vais appeler Makiko pour lui dire que t'es chez moi. Fit le bleuté en sortant son portable.

\- D'accord.

Emilio se mit à taper son message et l'envoyer rapidement à sa tante avant d'aller s'asseoir en face de son amant.

Les deux adolescents sortirent leurs affaires de cours sur la table basse du salon et se mirent à étudier. Ils ne furent pas attention au chat d'Emilio qui entra dans le salon pour se frotter contre la jambe de Shun.

\- Salut, Myrtille. Sourit le brun en le caressant à l'arrière des oreilles. Ne t'inquiète pas, on finit nos devoirs et on s'occupe de toi.

Le chat laissa le temps aux deux lycéens de continuer à étudier et grimpa sur le canapé derrière eux pour s'allonger. Ils rangèrent leurs affaires de cours après avoir terminé d'étudier. Emilio laissa Shun d'aller dans la cuisine pour remplir la gamelle de son chat pendant qu'il partit prendre une douche. Le brun revint au salon en s'asseyant sur le canapé en face de la TV.

Emilio sortit de la salle de bain en s'essuyant les cheveux et rejoint Shun qui l'attendait dans le salon, s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- T'as rempli la gamelle de Myrtille, mon cœur ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui. Répondit son petit-ami en embrassant Emilio sur la joue. Bon, tu proposes quel jeu sur la PS5 ?

\- Call Of Duty Black Ops 3. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Shun regardait le jeu que son cousin lui avait montré tout en validant sa proposition.

\- Oh, c'est génial comme jeu, mon amour. Je marche.

Le sourire carnassier aux lèvres, Emilio attira son amant vers lui et l'embrassa langoureusement. Shun répondit à son baiser sans aucune hésitation tout en enfouissant sa main dans les cheveux bleus de son compagnon.

\- Attention à ne pas mouiller ton bas après que je t'ai battu au duel. Le menaça-t-il en riant.

\- C'est moi qui vais te battre, oui.

Shun eut un sourire. Il se disait qu'il avait un peu sous-estimé son homme. Le jeune homme aux yeux magenta prit sa manette et en tendit une à l'adolescent qu'il accepta avec plaisir.

Ensemble, ils se mirent à jouer tranquillement sur la PS5 d'Emilio en rigolant, se taquinant entre eux. Ils furent une pause après leur dernière partie de jeu vidéo en se commandant des pizzas. Les deux compagnons de voyage mangèrent dans la bonne humeur, parlant de tout et de rien en compagnie de Myrtille qui ronronnait sur les genoux d'Emilio.

\- Tu me disais tout à l'heure que t'avais un truc à me montrer ? Fit Shun en buvant son verre de jus de fruit.

\- Oui, et c'est ce quelque chose que toi seul tu sais déjà et que je t'ai déjà vu l'utiliser lorsque tu as quitté Endora. Répondit Emilio en se levant, portant son chat dans ses bras.

Le brun eut un rire nerveux et suivit Emilio jusqu'à sa chambre. Ce dernier l'invita à entrer en déposant son chat sur le lit et découvrit cette chose que son amant lui avait parlé.

\- Donc, c'était ça que tu voulais que je vois ? Demanda-t-il en observant cet élément sur le bureau d'Emilio.

\- Ouais, ce palabre est venu en ma possession. Répondit le bleuté en attrapant son paquet de cigarettes.

Le silence s'installa dans la chambre du prince d'Endora. Ce dernier eut un regard dans le vide.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, Emilio. Ces derniers temps, je trouve que t'as changé. Qu'est-ce qui cloche ?

Le concerné ne disait rien. Il était conscient que son amour s'inquiétait pour lui et qu'il ne voulait pas le blesser encore une fois.

\- Cette cicatrice sur ton bras... C'est Ibelda qui t'a fait ça ? Demanda Shun, inquiet de la réaction de son cousin à quoi il allait s'attendre.

Le bleuté se tourna vers le brun en lui prenant doucement la main, l'entraînant vers son lit, s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- Oui... Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais tout te raconter ce qui m'est arrivé depuis ton absence à Endora et comment j'ai eu mon palabre. Fit le bleuté en allumant sa cigarette.

\- D'accord. Après tout, nous sommes cousins, toi et moi, et un couple ne doit pas se cacher des secrets. Je serai prêt à te tenir compagnie. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber car t'es important pour moi. Dit son amant en posant la main d'Emilio.

\- C'est vrai, tu as raison.

Shun était très sincère aux yeux d'Emilio, cette fois. Le jeune homme aux yeux magenta ne comptait pas lui briser le cœur. Encore moins le faire souffrir.

Fin du chapitre 8, tout le monde ! Un peu de hot, mais on en dira des nouvelles !

Coin des persos :

Emilio : *choqué* Oh merde...

Moi : *rire sadique* Je suis trop fière de moi !

Shun : Encore une fois, t'assures mais c'est vrai que c'est très long, ton chapitre !

Moi : Ouais.

Emilio : Je dois admettre que je suis pas mal au lycée au niveau séduction avec mon doux époux.

Moi : Ouais, et un pervers avec lui surtout.

Emilio : Putain, Sticks... T'es impossible.

Moi : Je sais. T'aurais même baisé avec Shun dans la salle.

Emilio : C'est ce que je faisais avant, la beauté. Heureusement que personne n'est venu pour nous emmerder car j'ai fermé la porte du local.

Moi : T'es un vrai génie. Je m'incline, mon prince. J'aurais pas fait mieux.

Emilio : Merci beaucoup.

Moi : De rien, mec. Bon, les amis... Pour le 6 mars, le reconfinement de 3 semaines en région Ile-de-France va devenir un long enfer à cause des annonces de jeudi lors de cette foutue conférence de presse. Je suis même prête à parier que la Mairie de Paris va ajouter une semaine de plus de reconfinement pour jouer avec les nerfs des Français. Selon le porte-parole du gouvernement Gabriel Attal. Lui, au moins, c'était un bon esprit et conscience absolue. Le prochain chapitre va arriver après le reconfinement. N'hésitez pas à envoyer vos reviews, ça me fera trop plaisir ! Salut meeow !


End file.
